


(Soul)Bonded

by Kagomekrizz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Crying, Divorce, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Soul Bond
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomekrizz/pseuds/Kagomekrizz
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky nunca creyó que encontraría su alma gemela en Otabek Altin. En vez de la felicidad que esto debió traer a su vida, no hizo más que provocar tristeza y dolor. Pudo haber sido mágico y hermoso, justo como los cuentos de hadas relataban, pero no en su caso, no cuando él ya tenía una familia con Viktor Nikiforov.





	1. Prólogo

Viktor Nikiforov era uno de los Alfas más codiciados en toda Rusia, el mejor patinador de la nación, cinco veces campeón mundial de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, soltero y muy atractivo. A sus veintiséis años era verdaderamente increíble que no hubiera encontrado un compañero. Aunque no era de sorprenderse ya que parecía vivir únicamente por y para su carrera.

Yuri Plisetsky era la próxima estrella de Rusia, quien haría su debut a sus quince años en la categoría _Senior_. El muchacho había ganado el oro en todas y cada una de sus competencias _Junior_. Entrenaba en la misma pista que Viktor bajo la tutela del mismo entrenador, Yakov Feltsman. Por lo que no era raro ver a ambos rusos juntos durante el entrenamiento, Viktor trataba de aconsejar a Yuri pero pocas veces era tomado en cuenta.

Después de ganar su sexta medalla de oro, Viktor anunciaría su retiro temporal. Un respiro que determinaría si se retiraría definitivamente o volvería con más fuerza para la siguiente temporada. En busca de su inspiración o algo que lo ayudara a retomar su camino anunció que se convertiría en el entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky.

Aquello molestó al ruso más joven pues los medios empezaron a especular que era para dejarle el pase libre hacia el oro, aunque sólo era una mera coincidencia, Viktor ni siquiera recordaba que ese año era su debut y por lo tanto mucho menos recordaba haberle prometido coreografiar un programa ganador para él, cuan fue la sorpresa mutua cuando el menor se lo recordó al preguntarle si esa era la razón por la cual había decidido ser su entrenador.

No, en realidad también era una coincidencia.

Viktor le cedió los programas en los que estaba trabajando a Yuri y como era de esperarse sus puntuaciones fueron cada vez más asombrosas a medida que la competencia avanzaba. Culminando en el Gran Prix donde Yuri obtuvo la medalla de oro con una interpretación perfecta tanto en su programa libre como en el corto.

Parecía que la determinación de Yuri por obtener la victoria había infundido en Viktor renovadas energías por lo que anunció su regreso oficial al patinaje, aunque permanecería como entrenador del ruso menor al mismo tiempo. Nadie sabe si su relación había empezado desde ese momento, pero cuando Yuri cumplió los 16 años se presentó como un omega. En un principio hubo mucha decepción por muchas partes, los fanáticos de toda Rusia tenían confianza en que serían representados por dos alfas, incluso Yuri había estado seguro de que lo sería.

A pesar de los obstáculos siguió entrenando arduamente, quería demostrar a todos esos idiotas que su género secundario no tenía nada qué ver con su potencial. Y lo hizo, con la mano de Viktor en su cintura, sostuvo el oro en su pecho por segundo año consecutivo, fue en esa final del campeonato mundial cuando se hizo público que el Alfa más codiciado de toda Rusia había elegido al Omega más envidiado de toda la nación.

Su relación se hizo tendencia en las redes sociales, lloviendo felicitaciones tanto por la misma como por la victoria de ambos, plata y oro para Rusia, era la cúspide de sus carreras.

Al año siguiente la prensa mundial enloqueció pues en la gala del Gran Prix, después de que Yuri y Viktor interpretaran un dueto maravilloso, adaptado de su famoso programa libre años atrás; _Stay Close to Me_ , el ruso mayor se arrodilló en el hielo y, frente a millones de miradas expectantes y sin aliento, empujó una preciosa cajita de terciopelo azul que contenía un ostentoso anillo de oro hacia el rubio. La sorpresa fue tanta que Yuri casi se cae en el hielo, apenas podía sostenerse en pie frente a Viktor, su cuerpo temblando de la emoción. Y como era el deseo de los ánimos colectivos, el SÍ llega repentinamente, con Yuri saltando hacia los brazos de Viktor enfrente de todos. Los aplausos vienen de todas partes, de la audiencia presente y desde las casa a través de los televisores.

La boda de Viktor y Yuri ocurrió a finales de Marzo, la pareja compró un departamento espacioso para ellos y para Makachín, en el centro de San Petersburgo. La euforia en los medios volvió algunos pocos meses después cuando Yuri anunció su retiro de la competencia pues estaba esperando un cachorro de Viktor. A partir de ese momento el acoso de los medios se intensificó, intentando capturar imágenes exclusivas de la recientemente unida pareja.

Fue relativamente muy poco tiempo el que tardaron los medios en enterarse que Yuri estaba esperando mellizos, algo que estuvo en boca de la prensa mundial, pues era muy joven y pequeño como para pensar que podría llevar un embarazo de dos cachorritos. Una fotografía de Yuri costaba miles de dólares por lo que muchos fotógrafos pasaban gran parte de su tiempo intentando coincidir con el rubio, aquello levantó varias órdenes de arresto pues el constante acoso ponía nervioso al omega y Viktor respondía agresivamente.

Pero excepto por los casos más problemáticos, los más profesionales podían mantenerse al margen y conseguir una que otra imagen de ambos. Viktor se veía increíblemente contento y se reflejaba especialmente en su patinaje, esa temporada hubo mucho sentimiento en él que llegó a tocar los corazones de todos los fanáticos del patinaje artístico quienes habían dado su carrera terminada el año pasado cuando, apenas por poco, consiguió la medalla de plata, haciendo creer que era imposible verlo recuperar el oro a su edad. Y él había cerrado las bocas de todos y movido corazones al ser el absoluto ganador de oro durante esa temporada, rompiendo sus anteriores records.

Nikolai y Yulia nacieron durante el invierno, a inicios del año siguiente, fueron prematuros por apenas un mes y se les tuvo en el hospital más de la cuenta, pero fuera de su temprano nacimiento tenían un peso adecuado y estaban relativamente saludables. La prensa prácticamente se peleaban por la exclusiva y el gobierno ruso tuvo que intervenir por la salud de los cachorros.

Por fin, en la primavera de ese año, para la fecha de cumpleaños de Yuri, este salió en la portada de una de las revistas más populares de Rusia, posando mientras sostenía en brazos a sus dos pequeños cachorros, de esa forma y vistiendo kigurumis de tigre, Nikolai y Yulia Nikiforov-Plisetsky fueron presentados al mundo.

Yuri había mostrado su interés en regresar al patinaje, pero debido a que la temporada ya estaba avanzada para el momento en que recuperó su condición física no tuvo más opción que posponer su regreso hasta el año siguiente y este lo dedicaría por completo a sus bebés, ya que Viktor continuaba adquiriendo más inspiración en ellos y se sentía muy emocionado anunciando que retomaría su temática basada en el amor, esta vez orientada hacia el amor _storgé_.

Todo parecía sólo perfección y felicidad para ambos. Su familia estaba llena de amor, Viktor miraba a Yuri y en él encontraba todo lo que le había faltado antes y Yuri también encontró eso en él. Uno era el pilar del otro y sus cachorritos en medio, eran el corazón de todo lo que habían construido y podría haber sido un final feliz.

Pero el destino les tenía otras cosas preparadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Mila estaba sosteniendo a Yulia que se había quedado profundamente dormida, agotada, después de haber llorado tanto, incluso en medio del bullicioso estadio. En los brazos de Yuri estaba Nikolai que se distraída con más facilidad, especialmente cuando Yuri señalaba a los patinadores y él fijamente se quedaba mirando hacia ellos, buscando a su _papá_ entre las caras desconocidas.

Viktor sería el cuarto patinador en salir, por lo que Yuri se había adelantado fuera, colocándose junto a Mila en las gradas cercanas al Kiss & Cry. Viktor terminaría de calentar antes de salir y necesitaba privacidad para concentrarse.

Era el día del patinaje libre. Yuri no había podido asistir el día anterior del programa corto ya que los cachorros se habían quedado dormido desde temprano y el alfa sugirió dejarlos dormir en el hotel por esa ocasión.

El ruso menor tuvo que resignarse a mirar la transmisión por la TV y fue muy frustrante porque, a pesar de lo muy bien que lo había hecho Viktor durante la temporada, esta vez, la presentación de su programa corto tuvo errores, como si el alfa estuviera desconcentrado al momento de patinar, no eran grandes errores, pero aquello lo dejó con una puntuación muy preocupante en las gráficas, quedando como el tercer puesto debajo del patinador canadiense Jean-Jacques Leroy y un patinador japonés que estaba en racha esa temporada, a Yuri le parecía haberlo visto antes, pero si lo hizo, no pudo recordarlo, no parecía ser muy usual que llegara hasta ese punto.

Con el patinaje libre aún había chance de que Viktor alcanzara el oro pero tendría que estar lo más concentrado posible. En ese momento estaba siendo anunciado el que, hasta ese momento, era el cuarto lugar en las posiciones del programa corto, Otabek Altin el héroe de Kazajistán. La ovación que recibió estuvo llena de euforia y aplausos a medida que él se deslizaba dentro de la pista.

Algo en él llamó la atención de Yuri, aunque no supo discernir la razón. Solo sabía que no podía quitar su mirada de él a medida que su interpretación iba progresando, su forma de patinar era peculiar, tenía un estilo que lo diferenciaba del resto de la competencia, sus saltos estaban bien pulidos y eran realizados con una elegancia casi estricta. Su mirada no se apartó de él incluso cuando salió de la pista y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo antes de que él tuviera que dirigirse hacia el Kiss & Cry.

Mientras se anunciaba la puntuación del kazajo, Yuri aún lo miraba insistente. Una mano sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó apretando a Nikolai entre sus brazos, pero el pequeño ya alzaba sus brazos y sonreía hacia la persona parada junto a Yuri, era Viktor.

— Davai — pronunció Yuri y Viktor asintió en silencio acercándose para darle un beso en los labios. Mila se acercó con Yulia dormida en sus brazos y el ruso mayor besó su frente y luego la frente de Nikolai que se movía inquieto porque quería ser cargado por su padre.

Su nombre fue anunciado y los ánimos en todo el lugar volvieron a calentarse con una gran ovación, Viktor se deslizó entonces dentro de la pista y la música comenzó a sonar, su primer combinación de saltos fueron clavados a la perfección, a los pocos segundos, la audiencia estaba cautivada, ese era el Viktor que conocían, se estaba haciendo uno con la música y su presentación como siempre lo había hecho.

Yuri se levantó de su asiento acercándose hasta los muros de contención y se quedó allí con Nikolai, quien señalaba y sonreía mientras miraba a su papá patinar, el rubio asentía y le hablaba con cariño al niño, especialmente señalando el momento en que Viktor saltaba para que el menor alzara sus brazos al mirarlo saltar y luego aplaudiera, sonriendo y mirara de vuelta a su padre omega como si su iluminada carita con sus ojitos brillantes y su boquita en forma de corazón dijera _“¡¿Lo viste?! ¡Papá salta muy alto!”_

Su interpretación fue maravillosa, tan hermosa y cautivante que se podía sentir el amor en él ¿Viktor estaba pensando en sus pequeños al patinar? ¿En Yuri? Sin duda alguna, todos allí pudieron sentir ese amor. Tan efímera como la belleza de una estrella fugaz su presentación acabó entre coros y vitoreos. Viktor se deslizó rápidamente hacia fuera de la pista y envolvió a Yuri en un fuerte abrazo, su pequeño en medio removiéndose inquieto como si se sintiera agobiado por la cercanía de ambos adultos. Mila se acercó y le dio a Yulia, que comenzaba a parpadear somnolienta, el alfa la cargó con un brazo y con el otro condujo a su omega con él hasta el Kiss & Cry para escuchar su puntuación.

Como se esperaba de una gran interpretación, el puntaje que alcanzó fue exorbitante y lo colocó irrefutablemente en primer lugar. Jean-Jacques y el patinador de Japón tendrían una meta muy difícil de superar. Las cámaras estaban sobre ellos y Viktor abrazó a su compañero y dio besos en las pequeñas cabecitas de los bebés, la audiencia estaba encantada.

Finalmente se anunciaron a los ganadores. Viktor obtuvo el primer lugar y se llevó a casa el oro. Jean-Jacques Leroy obtuvo la plata con el segundo lugar y por último estaba Yuuri Katsuki, el patinador de Japón. Yuri lo recordó entonces, había estado llorando en los baños hacía 4 años, durante su último año como Junior, el japonés había quedado en último lugar en el GPF, pero no había vuelto a saber de él hasta ese momento.

Cuando todo terminó, los patinadores estaban recogiendo sus cosas tras vestidores para regresar a sus hoteles. Yuri y Viktor se habían separado porque Yuri había ido buscando un poco de privacidad para dar de comer a Nikolai. Yulia se había quedado con Viktor. Estaba regresando con ellos cuando fue detenido por alguien que tocó suavemente su hombro, Yuri se giró y se encontró frente a frente con Otabek Altin, el patinador de Kazajistán.

— Yuri Plisetsky — pronunció el mayor, inclinándose suavemente a manera de saludo. Era un alfa, Yuri podía olerlo fuerte como incienso en su nariz, le molestó un poco ¿Por qué no estaba usando bloqueador de olores? no quiso saltar a conclusiones así que pensó que era debido a que Otabek había sudado por tan ardua rutina — Por fin tengo la suerte de encontrarte una vez más — aquello llamó su atención.

— ¿Una vez más? — Yuri repitió con aturdimiento tratando de hacer memoria para recordar a este extraño alfa.

— Estuvimos juntos en la escuela de verano de Yakov — rápidamente el mayor aclaró.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡No lo recuerdo! — exclamó con sincera sorpresa, no recordaba a alguien en particular durante ese periodo, aunque se esforzó en recordar las caras de sus compañeros no tuvo éxito, había estado tan concentrado en mejorar que el resto de las personas a su alrededor dejaron de importar.

— No pude con el ritmo de los junior rusos así que me movieron a la clase de principiantes, allí fue donde te conocí, tenías la mirada de un soldado — Yuri parpadeó por sus palabras “ _¿un soldado?”_ esa comparación hizo eco en su mente. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, resultó tan repentino que no supo exactamente cómo responder y permitió que un pequeño lapsus de silencio se forjara incómodo entre ellos, Otabek pareció notar la vacilación en el omega porque se rascó el cuello un poco nervioso y carraspeó antes de agregar — Quería agradecerte.

— ¿Eh? — el rubio ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

— De alguna manera, has influenciado mi patinaje. Cuando era niño, pensé que nos parecíamos mucho así que te he admirado desde entonces — admitió sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Yuri.

— ¿A mí? Eres de los pocos alfas que admiran a un omega.

— Entonces no saben mirar más allá de sus egos. Eres un gran patinador, Yuri Plisetsky — dijo muy seriamente, tanto que Yuri se sintió todavía ligeramente cohibido, luego Otabek carraspeó y extendió su mano — De verdad, quería competir contra ti este año, espero hacerlo el siguiente, entrenaré mucho para eso — Yuri asintió y cambió su agarre para sostener a su pequeño con un brazo, hasta ese momento el bebé había estado jugando con su cabello y mirando entre Otabek y él, la presencia del alfa no parecía molestarlo, a pesar de que era un desconocido. Yuri estrechó su mano con la de Otabek y sintió un cálido cosquilleo al contacto.

— Por cierto — Otabek continuó — Felicidades por los cachorros — dijo sonriendo mientras su miraba se posaba en el pequeño Nikolai, no hizo nada más sin embargo, Otabek parecía un alfa muy respetuoso, sabía que no debía tocar a los cachorros de un omega sin su consentimiento, especialmente en una edad tan temprana como la de los suyos, cuando eran vulnerables a otros alfas. El patinador de Kazajistán se limitó a meter sus manos en su chamarra. Yuri pensó en ese momento que, instintivamente, debió haber reaccionado mucho más ansioso con su presencia, pero al contrario, se sentía natural hablar con él a pesar de no conocerlo antes de este momento y estaba extrañamente tranquilo ahora mientras lo hacía — El señor Nikiforov debe ser el Alfa más afortunado del mundo.  

— Lo soy.

Yuri se giró para mirar a Viktor.

— Felicidades por haber conseguido el oro, Viktor — saludó Otabek con ese tono firme y educado en su voz.

— Gracias — respondió el aludido sonriendo mientras llegaba hasta ellos, Yulia, en sus brazos, chupaba su pequeño dedito mirando a su padre omega. Yuri notó la presencia del omega japonés detrás de Viktor — Yuri, quiero presentarte a Yuuri Katsuki — el aludido hizo una reverencia — Es la primera vez que consigue una medalla en el Gran Prix — Yuuri se rascó la mejilla con vergüenza.

— La última vez que estuve en el Gran Prix he quedado en último lugar. Le comenté a Viktor que después de eso me deprimí y me tomé una temporada para replantear lo que quería hacer. Siempre he sido su fan y mientras más lo miraba en la televisión más sabía que quería competir contra él — el patinador de Japón expresó, su voz era firme a pesar de que estaba ligeramente nervioso — Por eso es que decidí volver, lo hice el año pasado, pero no pude pasar la clasificación, así que he vuelto a intentarlo y he llegado hasta aquí —

— ¡Eso es un gran avance, Yuuri! — Viktor canturreó y el rubio los miró a ambos, su interacción parecía muy cercana, sería que se conocían de antes, aunque Viktor nunca había hablado antes de él.

— Bueno, yo me retiro. Espero volver a verte sobre el hielo, Yuri — Otabek habló extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio, este asintió brindándole una sonrisa y estrechándola como lo había hecho antes. Luego el kazajo estrechó la de Viktor y Yuuri antes de irse. Yuri se quedó mirando hacia la dirección en que se fue, como lo hicieron los otros dos también, sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su interior, probablemente debido al hecho de que Otabek lo admiraba genuinamente.

Después de una pequeña conversación Yuuri también se excusó y se retiró. Viktor entonces tomó la cintura de su omega y comenzaron a caminar juntos a la salida. Yulia había vuelto a dormir en algún punto de la conversación y Nikolai ya se acurrucaba en el hueco del cuello de Yuri, parpadeando con somnolencia, se quedaría dormido en cualquier segundo. Viktor se inclinó para besar la nariz de su pequeño y luego los labios de Yuri.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegaron a la suit del hotel ese día, Yuri ya había comenzado a sentirse mal. Había un ligero malestar en su estómago, una sutil sensación de mareo y fiebre, aun así, en un primer momento intentó pasar por alto sus síntomas. Nikolai llegó profundamente dormido en los brazos de Viktor, así que fue recostado en la amplia cuna que habían solicitado al personal del hotel. Yuri se sentó a dar de comer a Yulia hasta que la pequeña se fue arrullando con el calor de sus padres, la nana que le tarareaba Yuri y la tibia leche con la que era alimentada.

Viktor abrazaba a Yuri por detrás , con la nariz enterrada en su cuello, inhalando el aroma dulce a vainilla y leche que el rubio desprendía al estar amamantando, pero también había algo más, el alfa se quedó en silencio permitiendo que su cachorro se pesara de sueño.

— Estás entrando en calor — Viktor dijo firmemente. Yuri acababa de levantarse para recostar a Yulia en la cuna junto a su hermanito, separados por una almohada en medio para que no se hostigaran entre ambos. El rubio se congeló en su posición, girándose lentamente para mirar a su pareja.

— Eso no puede ser. Los cachorros están lactando, mi ciclo no debería retomarse hasta meses después —

— Pero lo estás, puedo olerlo, Yuri — Viktor prosiguió con calma, podía oler también el repentino estrés en el omega al caer en cuenta que realmente estaba pasando. El mayor no supo que hacer en ese momento, tenía el impulso de ir por él y abrazarlo pero algo se lo impidió.

La fuerte emoción en Yuri solo estaba acelerando su entrada en calor, estaba sobreviniendo sobre él extremadamente rápido. Llevó sus manos a su rostro en un inútil intento por detener el proceso, pero era inútil, había cubierto su boca y su nariz apenas cuando un gimoteo vulnerable se escapó de él, sus mejillas ya estaban calientes y tornándose de color rosa.

— Vitya... — Yuri suplicó con su voz omega y el impulso de protección del alfa reaccionó a esa súplica antes de que él pudiera procesarlo. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos fuertemente y el abrumante olor de estrés fue cediendo, pero la tensión del momento se mantuvo.

—Vamos a la sala, Yuri. El olor del celo no es bueno para los cachorros — Viktor susurró en su oído y ayudó al menor a llegar hasta el sofá, casi cargándolo como una novia. Cerró la puerta de la habitación esperando que el aroma no llegara a sus pequeños, vulnerables al olor de su padre omega, el perfume del celo podría quemar sus pequeñas narices como un incienso, esto servía para que los cachorros se alejaran de su progenitor y otros alfas tuvieran su oportunidad.

Viktor trajo una manta para Yuri y algunas almohadas, no eran muchas pero calmarían la ansiedad de su pareja por hacer un nido. El celo había llegado tan repentino que Yuri ni siquiera quería hacer uno, estaba aturdido solamente, envolviéndose en la manta como un consuelo mientras el mayor le preparaba un té para relajarse.

—Voy a llamar al médico del hotel — anunció el ruso mayor cuando le tendió la taza humeante a Yuri, los labios del omega temblaron mientras soplaba el humillo que salía del líquido. La respiración del menor iba acelerándose poco a poco y su aroma estaba por todas partes ya, Viktor estaba embriagado en ese momento, aun así esperó por una respuesta de parte del rubio, este bebió del té y luego lo puso en la mesita con algo de dificultad, su mano tembló y la porcelana hizo un ruido agudo al chocar con la superficie.

Yuri negó.

— Vitya... — volvió a llamar, sus ojos oscurecidos por el calor, y no hubo más, la comunicación entre omega y alfa enlazados era suficiente, Viktor cerró el espacio entre ellos y Yuri abrió su boca para él y sus piernas, donde el mayor se colocó entre ellas, el aroma de su mancha y excitación golpeaba fuerte en su nariz. Cuando los muslos de Yuri fueron separados se extendió una nueva oleada del penetrante olor, picaba, el alfa movió la nariz y resopló con fuerza como si estornudara para dispersar el aroma.

Se inclinó sobre el menor y comenzó a besar su piel, siguiendo la forma de la mandíbula de Yuri, presionando besos sobre su piel, bajando hasta su cuello, Viktor encontró la marca de su vínculo, la besó y Yuri gimoteó con fuerza, el mayor lamió la cicatriz y un amargo sabor se instaló en su paladar, el cual lo hizo volver a arrugar la nariz y resoplar.

Algo andaba mal, muy mal, Viktor lo sabía, no era tonto, sin embargo había intentado ignorarlo y engañarse a sí mismo. Sostuvo a Yuri firmemente contra él, lo que sea que estuviera pasando y que no quisiera aceptar, estaba sucediendo rápido, incluso más rápido que el calor de Yuri y quería detenerlo porque estaba sintiéndose desesperado, nauseabundo con la situación. Yuri estaba entrando en celo y estaba descubriendo con un arrollador horror que no lo deseaba. Su mandíbula se tensó, al punto de que casi consiguió rechinar sus dientes de pura impotencia.

Intentó enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Yuri, aspirar el dulce aroma del omega, de _su omega_ , quien le había dado cachorros, el aroma a vainilla y menta estaba ahí, con la suave esencia de la leche y miel de su lactancia, que no desaparecía incluso con el penetrante aroma de la excitación y el picante calor del celo. Y no lo deseaba, no con el alma, no con esa ardiente pasión y anhelo con la que lo había hecho antes cuando se unieron para engendrar a sus cachorritos.

La reacción natural estaba ahí sin embargo, aun cuando no lo deseara, su cuerpo respondía naturalmente a un omega en celo y se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, porque no era esta la forma en que quería tener a Yuri.

En un deliberado intento por recuperar su conexión sus afilados colmillos cepillaron la piel del cuello del rubio, justo donde su primera marca estaba, sintió a Yuri gimotear indefenso por eso y enterrar sus uñas en su hombro, como si el rubio intentara detenerlo y reprimirse al mismo tiempo. Viktor quería morder, quería marcar, quería encajar sus colmillos en la tierna piel del menor, como si eso renovara su lazo pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, su mandíbula no pudo cerrarse y jadeó con amargura.

En vez de eso volvió a su boca, al menos eso, los besos fueron correspondidos, las caricias se trazaron sobre sus pieles, la ropa cedió lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se movieran juntos cerrando el espacio, encajando en los espacios vacíos. Viktor se inclinó sobre Yuri y este lo atrajo hacia abajo con él, sus brazos sobre su cuello y sus muslos abiertos, enganchando sus piernas en su cintura. El mayor dejó salir un gruñido profundo cuando se hundió dentro del menor y recibió como respuesta un violento arqueo de su espalda. El rubio jadeó suplicando más del alfa y Viktor se empujó dentro de él volviendo a unirse en un beso.

Y repentinamente cuando el ritmo aumentó, Yuri comenzó a quejarse, débil primero, una vaga queja entre jadeos, luego más fuerte, hasta que el rubio abrió los ojos y los quejidos realmente empezaron a sonar adoloridos, sus pies se empujaban y sus dedos, como los de sus manos se retorcían, intentando sostenerse de los cojines del sofá, como si eso lo ayudara a afrontar el dolor. Viktor se alarmó, especialmente cuando el menor comenzó a llorar, apretando sus parpados y sus manos se cerraron en puños arañando la manta bajo él.

— ¡¿Yuri?! — el mayor exclamó deteniendo sus embestidas.

— No — gruñó Yuri — No sé qué pasa — abrió sus ojos sosteniendo su mirada, sus esmeraldas orbes cristalizadas, con el rostro contraído en dolor, lloraba, estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo, porque sentía que se quemaba y dolía como el infierno — Vitya... anúdame — suplicó, el mayor asintió tragando con fuerza. Sí, eso era. Debía anudarlo y cerrarlo a él, reclamarlo como su omega, eso tenía que ayudar, pensó deliberadamente, así que retomó sus movimientos y se obligó a seguir hasta su cumbre.

Con un último choque de sus caderas, el alfa ruso se vació dentro del omega y su nudo comenzó a hincharse y... resultó peor.... La expresión de Yuri fue de un horrible dolor, lo vio intentar luchar contra eso, cerrando su mandíbula y retorciéndose debajo de él como si intentara zafarse del agarre, al no lograrlo sus manos arañaron sus propios muslos en un intento por distraer su dolor el indescriptible dolor interno por uno más físico, Viktor notó la fuerza con la que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel e intentó evitar que se hiciera más daño y atrapó sus muñecas pasándolas sobre su cabeza y aferrando sus manos ahí.

Yuri comenzó a gimotear y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas con dolor en una silenciosa negación. — Vitya... — nombró acongojado — ¿Qué está pasando...? Duele... Duele mucho — lloriqueó.

— No lo sé, Yuri... — admitió en su propio dolor — Pero no voy a dejar que te lastime más — le prometió con determinación, besando sus mejillas y borrando el rastro de sus lágrimas. Viktor llevaba su propia lucha interna, la sensación de error se agolpaba terriblemente en su pecho, el amargo sabor detrás de su garganta y la áspera sensación de sus roces con el omega. Aún a pesar de todo, el ruso mayor abrazó a su pareja, acariciando sus cabellos y ofreciendo un consuelo con su calor, su tacto y el aroma reconfortante que desprendía para Yuri.

El dolor continuó persistiendo hasta que el nudo cedió y Yuri lloró silenciosamente en su hombro todo ese tiempo. Si al menos algo estaba claro en ese momento es que no volvería a unirse a Yuri de esa manera por el momento. Así que debía llamar al médico como había dicho en un principio.


	4. Chapter 4

Era el día siguiente a esa dolorosa noche. Viktor se había ido y se había llevado a los cachorros porque era la presentación de los programas de gala y la cena de los patinadores. El alfa había prometido regresar temprano con ellos para que los horarios de sueño de los pequeños no se alteraran.

Yuri se sentía en la mierda misma. No había visto a sus hijos desde que los arrulló el día anterior. Para un omega en lactancia la desesperación de no tener a sus cachorritos era abrumadora. Sentía solo ganas de llorar y se encorvaba abrazando la almohada de sus cachorros para consolarse, pero poco podía hacer por el vacío en él.

Después de su doloroso encuentro, Viktor había llamado por el médico, el hombre era un beta experimentado, quien lo revisó sin mucho recato en realidad. Confirmó el hecho obvio de que había entrado en un celo espontaneo, aunque no dio razones del por qué, también le advirtió que no podía ver a sus cachorros mientras el olor de su calentamiento persistiera, le recetó unos supresores de emergencia y unos calmantes que le impedirían dar leche a sus cachorros durante los próximos tres días.

Se le dio la opción al alfa de adquirir una habitación para su esposo mientras se recuperaba del celo, de esa manera podía alejar su aroma de las sensibles narices de su cachorro. Viktor rechazó la opción, en vez de eso solicitó al hotel el servicio de guardería para cuidar a sus cachorros al menos esa noche. De esa forma el alfa podría cuidar de Yuri, no podía apartarlo de su lado, era su omega después de todo y estaba afligido, lo peor que podía hacer era encerrarlo en otra habitación como si estuviera en cuarentena.

Sus pequeños estarían bien aún si dormían lejos de sus padres esa noche. Antes de entregarlos a la niñera del hotel, una hembra omega de mayor edad, Viktor los cubrió con su aroma para que sus bebés pudieran seguir durmiendo tranquilamente aún con la falta de sus padres.

Los supresores de emergencia tenían fama de ser muy eficaces para detener el celo en proceso, pero por la misma razón eran agresivos, cuando un omega los usaba fatigaba su cuerpo porque drenaban el calor y con ello la energía, les hacían sentir mareos, cólicos y nauseas. Esa noche Yuri pasó la mitad del tiempo vaciando su estómago en el excusado y la otra mitad temblando en los brazos de Viktor.

El alfa había improvisado un pequeño nido en la cama y le había dado a Yuri la almohada que separaba a sus cachorros en la cuna para que el aroma de sus bebés lo tranquilizaran y eso había funcionado parcialmente. El rubio se adormitaba entre ratos dando a su cuerpo un respiro del sufrimiento al que estaba siendo sometido.

A la mañana siguiente los efectos del celo habían mermado considerablemente, pero aún persistía el calor y la sensibilidad de su piel como el todavía tenue aroma. Yuri no podía ver a sus cachorritos hasta más tarde. Viktor le llevó fruta para que desayunara y el omega apenas comió, el alfa sabía que echaba en falta a sus pequeños pero no podría amamantarlos de todas formas.

Fue él quien tuvo que asegurarse que estaban bien, cuando llegó a la guardería ambos estaban siendo alimentados por los encargados del área, Viktor volvió a cubrirlos con su aroma y jugó unos minutos con ellos antes de volver con Yuri, tratando de ignorar los lloriqueos de sus pequeños detrás de él.

El día no difirió mucho de la noche, quizá solo el hecho de que el rubio ya no vomitaba y se le veía más relajado enrollado en la manta de la noche anterior, con la almohada entre sus brazos, acurrucado en la esquina del sofá, Viktor aún lo abrazaba y desprendía un aroma tranquilizador para reconfortarlo. Pero Yuri sabía que eso no duraría mucho, el alfa debía presentarse a la exposición de gala, era el más esperado ya que había sido el ganador de oro.

Y así era como en ese momento se encontraba solo en la habitación del hotel, abrazándose a sí mismo patéticamente. Había encendido la televisión como una distracción, para ver lo que se estaba perdiendo y revolcarse en su propia miseria. Se supone que él y Viktor patinarían juntos en la gala y lo harían con sus cachorros entre sus brazos, con la melodía _“Corazón de niño”_ , el programa culminante de su temporada dedicada al inmenso amor de su familia.

Mirando a través del televisor era el turno del cuarto lugar para presentar su programa de gala, el héroe de Kazajistán, Otabek Altin. El patinador asiático salió entre vitoreos y aplausos y Yuri sintió una especie de cosquilleo y entonces la resolución le llegó como un balde de agua helada, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y calentarse una vez más, apretó sus piernas para reprimir la reacción de su cuerpo y cuando consiguió el auto control que necesitaba se arrojó sobre la mesa donde descansaban los supresores, tragando dos de esas pastillas y empujándolas en su garganta con el agua fría del vaso que se había servido.

Volvió a sentarse, temblando y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos con horror. _No podía ser, no, no, esto era una pesadilla_. Su mente conectando las piezas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Su atracción casi inevitable hacia el kazajo desde el primer momento, el hecho de que podía percibir su aroma fuerte y penetrante en su nariz cuando se encontraron, el cosquilleo en su mano al ser tocado, la comodidad casi irreal al conversar con él y el hecho de que había entrado en celo justo esa misma noche. Otabek era su _Soulmate_. Y no podía haber llegado en el peor momento.

Yuri volvió a sollozar porque ahora que lo sabía, le invadió una descomunal ansiedad. Su razón le decía que simplemente debía evitar todo contacto con Otabek, que su vida podía seguir con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, criar a su familia y permanecer al lado de Viktor y sus cachorros, pero el solo pensamiento de no volver a ver al alfa de Kazajistán estrujó su corazón, caló en su alma como un cuchillo helado y supo con amargura que no, nada podía volver a ser como antes.

El ruso se encogió en el sofá llorando su miseria, porque su corazón y su mente eran un desastre en ese momento, se sentía perdido, solo y desamparado, se sumió tanto en su tristeza que se perdió el resto de la exhibición. Hasta que una conocida melodía lo regresó a la realidad y recuperó su atención sobre el televisor... _Corazón de niño...._

La suave risilla de un bebé se escuchó y acto seguido Viktor estaba sobre el hielo solo, sus movimientos fueron suaves pero firmes y entregados a la música que sonaba dulcemente en el estadio. En el primer cambio de ritmo ejecutó perfectamente su famoso _flip cuadruple_ , seguido de un _triple salchow_ , luego giró y vino una serie de pasos de vals, se supone que ese era el momento en que Yuri entraría con él. Danzarían juntos como amantes, haciendo referencia a su romance y luego con el cambio de intensidad y ensayadas elevaciones mostrarían la fortaleza de su vínculo. Pero ahora el ruso mayor estaba improvisando un programa en solitario.

Cuando el último cambio se acercaba, vio como Viktor se aproximaba al muro de contención. Se planeó que Mila les entregaría a los bebés a ambos y danzarían con ellos suavemente sobre el hielo para terminar besándolos en sus cabecitas al final. Yuri miró atentamente lo que Viktor haría y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna porque a un lado de Mila, quien sostenía a Yulia, esperando por el alfa ruso estaba Yuuri, el omega sostenía protectoramente a Nikolai y fue él quien se acercó para entregárselo a Viktor.

El mayor levantó a su pequeño, quien vestía un abrigador kigurumi de tigre, y lo mostró a la audiencia quienes se enternecieron por la devoción de Viktor, patinó con él bien sujeto entre sus brazos y luego regresó a donde estaban Mila y Yuuri para entregar a Nikolai y tomar a Yulia, repitiendo lo mismo en el último tramo de la canción. Volvió a entregar a su cachorro y terminó con una hermosa espiral, abriendo sus brazos en dirección a sus pequeños como la señal de un abrazo. La audiencia estalló eufórica pero Yuri ya había visto suficiente y apagó el televisor.

Era casi media noche cuando Viktor regresó al hotel. Yuri estaba acostado en el sofá, había estado llorando hasta hacía poco menos de una hora. Especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que Viktor no volvería temprano como le había prometido.

— Creía que habías dicho que no te quedarías en la cena — Dijo el rubio cuando escuchó los pasos del mayor aproximándose.

— Eso creí, cuando miré la hora ya era tarde — Viktor parecía disculparse con el tono de voz que estaba usando — Los cachorros estaban pasándolo bien.

— ¿Ellos o tú? — el menor enfrentó su cristalina mirada con la del alfa.

— Yuratchka.

— No me llames así — escupió — Puedo olerlo en ti, Viktor. A ese omega... ¡Ese cerdo! — empujó las palabras como si quemaran en su boca.

— Yuri, los cachorros estaban conmigo ¿Qué crees que...? —

— Cállate, Viktor. Ya sé que no te acostaste con él, te estaría dando mucho crédito si pienso que te lo cogiste en tan poco tiempo — gruñó — ¡Te vi en televisión! ¡Los vi! ¡Dejaste que otro omega se acercara a MIS cachorros sin mi consentimiento! —

— Yuri, cálmate. Yuuri sólo estaba ayudándome a sostenerlos... —

— ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! ¡Te duchaste con supresores de aroma! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Para que él no pudiera olerme en ti?! ¡¿Que no supiera que estaba en celo y me cogiste?! ¡¿Para que supiera que tiene oportunidad contigo?! — el menor estaba fuera de sí mismo.

— Yuri, detén esto, quiero hablar tranquilamente contigo — El mayor alargó su mano intentando tomar al rubio de la muñeca.

— ¡No me toques! — Yuri arrebató su mano con brusquedad — ¡¿Conversar sobre qué?! ¡¿Que encontraste tu _alma gemela_ y ahora quieres dejarme, a mí y a los cachorros?! — Sus miradas se enfrentaron y luego hubo horror en los ojos de Yuri — ¿O quieres que lo acepte en la manada para que tú te sientas como el alfa más dominante de Rusia?

Y eso fue demasiado. Viktor se abalanzó sobre Yuri, tomándolo en un fuerte abrazo, impidiéndole moverse.

— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡No soy tu maldito juguete!

— Cállate, Yuri — Rugió el mayor con su voz alfa y Yuri se estremeció quedando inmóvil por un momento pero luego siguió intentando luchar contra su fuerza — Diablos, no. No soy tan primitivo, Yuri — el rubio había comenzado a llorar — Pero es cierto... Yuuri es mi alma gemela — la confirmación solo lo hizo sentirse peor, a pesar de que ya lo sabía, escucharlo en sus propias palabras era agonizante para su alma — Y sé... — las palabras eran filosas en su lengua — Sé que ese patinador de Kazajistán es la tuya.

— ¡No es cierto! — exclamó Yuri.

— Lo es, Yuri. Entraste en celo justo después de conocerlo — Viktor también temblaba en el abrazo y esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio — Sé que mientras te cogía ayer no era en mí en quien estabas pensando y cuando tu cuerpo no pudo sostener esa mentira comenzó a doler — el menor había dejado de luchar, rompiendo a llorar en el hombro de su alfa en ese momento.

— Tampoco pensabas en mí... — Yuri reveló dolorosamente y, como una confirmación silenciosa, Viktor no respondió, en vez de eso dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

— Yuri... — pronunció el mayor suavemente — El vínculo entre _Soulmates_ es poderoso... y sé que lo sabes. Pero vamos a luchar contra él ¿de acuerdo? Por nosotros y nuestros cachorros —

Yuri asintió en silencio y permanecieron así, abrazados por un largo tiempo más.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lo intentaron. Si existía un Dios, esa fuerza divina era testigo de lo mucho que intentaron recuperar sus vidas, su familia, su relación. Pero fue imposible.

Regresaron a Rusia pocos días después pero las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Con el fin de temporada Viktor tenía un tiempo libre para estar con su familia antes de que tuviera que empezar a elaborar sus programas para la siguiente. El ruso mayor dedicó mucho de ese tiempo libre para cortejar a su pareja, flores, chocolates, películas y cenas románticas no faltaron ninguno de esos días para Yuri, caminaban y paseaban por el parque con sus pequeños en brazos.

Solo durante esos momentos parecían olvidarse de aquello que los martirizaba. Se sentía irreal, como un mal sueño. Y todo se sentía bien, como si realmente volviesen a ser ellos dos y sus pequeños. Pero solo eran eso, fugaces momentos en que los cortejos de Viktor enternecían el corazón de Yuri.

Porque cuando estaban en casa, a veces Yuri observaba a Viktor sonreír a su móvil y mantener una larga charla a través con alguien que Yuri solo podía adivinar. E incluso él a veces, cuando creía que Viktor dormía se encontraba a sí mismo revisando Instagram y mirando las noticias específicamente de una persona. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía arrojaba el celular a una esquina de la cama y se daba la vuelta intentando alejar la imagen del alfa que inconscientemente buscaba. Un par de veces al dar la vuelta fue sorprendido por la mirada de Viktor, el corazón de Yuri se detuvo, sintiéndose atrapado, pero contrario a lo que el menor creía, el ruso mayor se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente y dejar que durmiera de esa forma, acurrucado en su pecho.

— Yuuri viene a Rusia — dijo Viktor un día, sentado en el sillón, mirando su celular con cierta expresión de desinterés y sosteniendo a Nikolai con un brazo. El cachorro miraba a su papá mientras mordía uno de esos suaves juguetes para bebé.

Yuri sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía por el comentario. En sus brazos una arrullada Yulia adormitaba profundamente en su hombro después de comer. El silencio creció incómodo entre los dos. Vio a Viktor relamer sus labios con ansiedad.

— Creo que quiere hablar conmigo. Podemos ir juntos, Yuri — Viktor ofreció a su omega, extendiendo su móvil hacia el rubio, Yuri lo miró pero no hizo movimiento alguno para tomarlo. El ruso mayor solía darle su celular para que revisara la conversación, a pesar de no poder evitar el contacto con el omega japonés, Viktor le demostraba que sus conversaciones no eran secretas, solían charlar sobre temas triviales como las rutinas de patinajes y cosas tontas como el clima, nada extraordinario que Viktor no conversara con otros patinadores como Chris.

Aun así, Yuri no era tonto, sabía que incluso detrás de esos temas sin importancia había un afecto irrevocable de forma natural. Así que a medida que fue aceptando eso, dejó de revisar sus conversaciones, incluso cuando solo habían sido un par de veces.

— Voy a reincorporarme a los entrenamientos — dijo el menor y Viktor aceptó.

— Puedo ir a dejar los niños donde tu abuelo, también iré a recogerlos no te preocupes por ello —

— Gracias — dijo en un susurro y se dio la vuelta para ir a meter a Yulia en su cuna.

— Y Yuri... — Viktor habló y el menor solo se detuvo de espaldas a él sin girarse a mirarlo — Lo siento — su voz cargada de sinceridad que llenó de un pesar amargo su corazón.

No hubo más cortejos. No hubo más vagos intentos. Aquellas últimas palabras de Viktor habían estado teñidas de un significado tan grande para ambos que no hubo necesidad de aclarar la razón de su disculpa. El significado había sido transmitido entre ambos silenciosamente.

Después de eso Yuri se reincorporó al entrenamiento con Yakov, era su manera de escapar de la realidad, cuando no estaba patinando eran sus cachorritos quienes traían la luz que necesitaba para afrontar el dolor y la confusión.

Llegó el día de la visita de Yuuri. Viktor volvió a decirle a Yuri si quería acompañarlo a escuchar lo que el japonés quería decir, pero el rubio se negó nuevamente y se fue a la pista de patinaje. Estuvo allí todo el día hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando no pudo retrasar más su vuelta a casa.

Cuando regresó ése día, Yuri notó la ausencia de los cachorros en casa, pero Viktor estaba ahí. Eso sólo quería decir que tenían que hablar. Probablemente los cachorritos estaban en casa de su abuelo junto con una niñera beta que Viktor solía contratar para apoyar al anciano.

Ambos no eran felices. Eso estaba más que claro para los dos. Aun así escucharlo de Viktor y de sí mismo era agonizante para su corazón. Yuri se sentía atrapado, por una parte era desgarrador que su matrimonio terminara de esa manera, él pensaba en todos esos sueños, todo ese amor profesado ¿no habían significado nada? ¿Y sus cachorros? Esos pequeños pedacitos de ambos eran el motor de su vida ¿Es que acaso no importaba? y por otra parte estaba la opción de continuar con esa farsa, con la agonía de su alma gemela llamando y llorando por su compañía, porque lo sentía tan arraigado en su interior.

Continuar con la mentira que habían intentado sostener sólo pintaba infelicidad para los dos y tampoco se sentía tan cruel y egoísta como para hacer eso. Aún sino lo amaba, él quería a Viktor, lo quería demasiado, con sus defectos, con su estúpida actitud infantil, con las inseguridades que no dejaba ver a nadie más, con la soledad y el ridículo cariño con el que lo había enamorado la primera vez. Y eso ya no le pertenecía más.

Había lágrimas en los ojos del ruso mayor cuando propuso la solución, las palabras salieron, dolorosas, inevitables, como espinas en su boca.  _La ruptura final de su vínculo_. Y Yuri aceptó, los ojos azules de Viktor abriéndose sorprendidos por la falta de lucha y al mismo tiempo un suave brillo de agradecimiento. El menor había aceptado darle el divorcio sin ningún obstáculo, en el momento y la forma que él quisiera.

Esa noche hubo solo un abrazo y consuelo mutuo.

.

A los días siguientes la prensa no tardó en enterarse y dar a conocer el escándalo de la ruptura del matrimonio Nikiforov-Plisetsky.

Hubo un revuelo de emociones en general. Había molestia, tristeza, hasta felicidad en las personas que gozaban de este tipo de cizaña e incluso fans que, envidiando a la pareja de su deportista favorito, se sentían extasiados de alivio al enterarse del rompimiento. Pero la reacción más abundante fue la creciente confusión, la cual se vio mermada por Viktor, quien optó por la sinceridad para proteger a ambos Yuris, revelando el enlace de almas entre él y Katsuki. No dijo nada sobre la situación de Yuri, sin embargo. Respetaría la decisión de su,  _aún_ , esposo si eso era lo que quería. La verdad sobre sí mismo sería suficiente para dispersar las especulaciones negativas sobre el rubio, protegiéndolo a él y a sus cachorros, quizás haciéndolos ver como víctimas de la situación pero el alfa prefería ser el blanco de la crítica antes que dejar que se levantaran falsos contra su familia, porque, a pesar de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, ellos seguírían siendo su familia.

Las rupturas Alfa-Omega eran fuertemente criticadas, incluso más que otro tipo de matrimonio, pues se esperaba de ellos fortaleza, ya que, teniendo un rasgo tan único como lo es  _la marca de unión,_  se esperaba que el vínculo fuera  _más profundo y duradero_. Pero se trataba de la aparición de un alma gemela y eso daba un giro insólito a la situación, mucha gente al rededor del mundo, mayormente alfas y omegas que entendían el profundo significado de un alma gemela, se solidarizaron con los involucrados, hubo comprensión y hasta sincera alegría por Viktor y Yuuri, mientras que Yuri recibió consuelo y cariño.

Un alma gemela era un acontecimiento único y muy raro por lo que era increíblemente apoyado y envidiado. Pocos omegas y alfas podían experimentar un vínculo tan grande, no solo se trataba de sus naturalezas uniéndolos, sino también un profundo sentimiento de amor y conexión espiritual. El vínculo  _definitivo_  e  _irrompible_.

Yuri prefería evitar a la prensa y el escándalo. Así que intentaba concentrarse totalmente en sus programas para esta temporada en que regresaría al hielo. Viktor ni siquiera pasaba el día en casa con regularidad, entre la prensa, procedimientos legales y que finalmente el omega japonés había conseguido un departamento en quién sabe qué rincón de Rusia, no había mucho interés en el rubio por volver a ese nido vacío.

O al menos eso creía porque durante su práctica y al intentar hacer un salchow cuádruple, un embriagante aroma llegó hasta su nariz y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza y equilibrio para no caer estrepitosamente en el hielo. Su mirada aturdida encontró al dueño de ese aroma casi instintivamente, reconociendo al dueño antes de que pudiera verlo.

Otabek Altin estaba en Rusia también.

" _Rapiñador_ " pensó el menor e intentó ignorar a su omega interior quien se removió alegremente por la presencia del alfa.

— Yuri ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — el kazajo tartamudeó con nerviosismo cuando se acercó a él, el rubio ya estaba saliendo de la pista.

— No. Me voy — anunció mientras comenzaba a desatar sus patines.

— Yuri, no estoy aquí para lo que tú crees...

" _Oh. ¿Enserio?"_  pensó.

— Sé lo que piensas — El alfa dijo con seguridad — Yuri, puedo sentirlo, para bien o para mal... puedo... sentirte — Otabek estaba apretando su camisa encima de su corazón, como si pudiera sentir la congoja y el dolor en ese momento — Cuando te hablé en el Gran Prix no pensé que sucedería esto... yo solo quería verte... saber que estabas bien y feliz, creí que podía vivir con esa imagen — el ruso sentía que no podía escuchar más de lo que Otabek le decía, que no quería, porque iba a romperse — Aún sigo pensando que... el verte ahí sonriendo, sosteniendo a tu cachorro fue lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

— Basta — Yuri cortó levantándose repentinamente, dejando a Otabek sin oportunidad de decir nada más — No quiero verte. No ahora — el rubio se apresuró a la salida, asegurándose de que el alfa no le siguiera, pero seguramente el repelente aroma que estaba desprendiendo, sumado a la dolorosa emoción de ira que estaba sintiendo y que seguramente Otabek podía percibir, serían suficiente para evitar que viniera tras él.

Yuri estaba seguro de que esa noche iba a estar completamente en supresores.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, Otabek no ha tenido una entrada heroica esta vez, pero las cosas no son fáciles de asimilar para ninguno de los cuatro. Aún hay mucha negación por delante así que preparen pañuelitos (?). ¡Gracias por leer y los kudos!   
> Gracias Dzeta por seguirme y tomarte la molestia de siempre dejar un precioso comentario, me emociona mucho leerte ¡Gracias de verdad! :')
> 
> ¡Estaré actualizando cada dos días y quizá el fin de semana ambos días! ¡Gracias por seguir! Abracitos y nos vemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba en la sección para bebés, llevaba más de cinco minutos con la vista fija en el precio de los pañales, una mano en el carrito de compras con apenas algunos artículos dentro. Finalmente Yuri pareció darse cuenta de que realmente su mente estaba dispersa y no terminaba de procesar los números en la pequeña etiqueta, se forzó a sí mismo para salir del estupor y leer por fin:  _550 руб_. Se inclinó para tomar dos paquetes de ellos y deslizarlos dentro de su carrito, comenzó a caminar hasta el final de las repisas, cuando casi sin esperarlo chocó contra una persona.

El rubio alzó la vista para encontrarse con el patinador de Kazajistán: Otabek Altin. " _Como si fuese una sorpresa"_  pensó.

— ¿Yuri? No esperaba...

— ¡Oh, cállate, Altin! No te hagas el idiota conmigo, sé que pudiste olerme desde el otro lado de la tienda — masculló y no agregó el:  _"Porque yo también podía hacerlo"_ — Estoy podrido con todo este maldito tema de los  _soulmates_.

— Yuri, lo siento — dijo con sinceridad, su rostro estaba serio y Yuri no pudo evitar sentir un poco de congoja por eso  _"¡No actúes como si lo lamentaras! ¡Eso no me sirve!"_  su corazón dolía y se retorcía en su propia frustración que intentaba desquitar con la forma en cómo se dirigía al moreno. Otabek parecía nervioso mientras daba un trago amargo antes de volver a hablar — Quiero conversar contigo... ¿Me dejarás invitarte un café? — exhaló atropelladamente sin romper el contacto visual.

Yuri suspiró y miró hacia su derecha, evitando los ojos del alfa. Finalmente, después de un momento de resignante meditación asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar hacia las cajas registradoras, Otabek lo siguió por detrás sin decir nada más.

Cuando las cosas de Yuri estaban en sus bolsas y el rubio estaba sacando su tarjeta de crédito, Otabek estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a pagar, pero el ruso le dedicó una mirada gélida como una advertencia de que ni siquiera se le ocurriera, así que el mayor desistió volviendo a meter sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Caminaron apenas un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una modesta cafetería. Al menos Yuri no rechazó la ayuda de Otabek con las bolsas. Se sentaron afuera del establecimiento, en unas pintorescas sillas de madera frente a una bonita mesa que por el centro tenía una abertura donde se encajaba la sombrilla que los protegía del sol. Un camarero se acercó a tomar sus órdenes apenas los vio sentarse. Tanto Yuri como Otabek pidieron un café, solo por cortesía en realidad, esperaron en silencio hasta que el joven regresó con sus bebidas para que su conversación no fuese interrumpida.

Otabek puso unas cucharadas de azúcar en su café y revolvió el líquido con una chuchara debatiéndose mentalmente en las palabras que debería usar hasta que finalmente encontró el valor para hacerlo.

— Yuri… ¿Estás bien? — y de inmediato se arrepintió porque Yuri dejó caer su cabeza y luego comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mes, cuando por fin se controló y su vista se alzó para enfrentar la de Otabek, había nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos, sus parpados y sus mejillas ya estaban irritadas desde mucho antes por tanto llorar que ya ni siquiera le importaba el aspecto que tenía en público.

— ¿Que si estoy bien? ¿Es enserio, Otabek? ¿Cómo crees que estoy?

— No — Otabek concedió con amargura — Tienes razón, fue una pregunta estúpida. Puedo oler tu tristeza, tu desesperación y sentir tu dolor — dijo apretando la tela de su camisa en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón — Yuri, si hay algo que pueda hacer...

— No hay nada que puedas hacer, Otabek — el rubio lo interrumpió.

— Yuri, yo...

— No me sirven de nada tus disculpas.

Otabek gimió dolorosamente pero no dijo nada más, cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante en una posición abatida, temblando ligeramente.

— Debe ser frustrante para un Alfa — el menor comenzó a hablar — Tener a tu omega destinado frente a ti, afligido y no poder hacer nada para consolarlo.

— Sabes que si me lo pides regresaría a Kazajistán y nunca jamás volvería a buscarte — Otabek reunió toda la fuerza para decir eso, aunque su corazón dolió enormemente, su naturaleza se removía inquieta con la sola idea de alejarse de su compañero verdadero.

— Esa no es la solución — Yuri escupió esas palabras como si quemaran en su boca — Tú no eres mi problema, yo sé... yo sé que podría resistir esta naturaleza... por mis hijos, porque ellos son lo más importante para mí, Otabek — los ojos esmeralda estaban sosteniendo firmemente la mirada del otro y el patinador de kazajistán asintió en entendimiento — El verdadero problema es Viktor... — pronunció por fin con amargura — Lo conozco… va a ir detrás de ese cerdo porque él no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con su  _Soulmate_.

Otabek se levantó de su asiento bruscamente porque Yuri empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Fue un instinto impulsivo pero no trató de evitarlo, ni Yuri de alejarlo cuando se arrodilló a su lado y lo sostuvo en un protector abrazo. El alfa liberó un suave aroma para tranquilizar a Yuri, uno que solo él como su compañero destinado, podía percibir nítidamente.

— ¿Por qué, Otabek? — Yuri sollozó y el aludido se preparó para el golpe emocional que dejaría caer sobre él — ¿Por qué simplemente Viktor y yo no pudimos ser almas gemelas? Tenemos una familia, dos preciosos cachorritos a los que amamos... ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer ese cerdo y tú? Maldigo tanto ese día... esa competencia ¡Ojalá no hubiéramos ido! ¡Ojalá, el cerdo, Viktor o tú no hubieran pasado las clasificatorias! Ojalá solo... nos hubieran dejado seguir como una familia...

Otabek no dijo nada y dejó que Yuri se desahogara, sus palabras dolían y él deseaba, realmente lo deseaba maldita sea, jamás haber llegado a su vida, maldecía ese estúpido enlace de Alfa y Omega destinados... siempre se lo habían presentado como la bendición más grande que les podría pasar a una pareja, pero ahora era su mayor desgracia.

Después de unos minutos de esa forma, Yuri se calmó, dejándose envolver por los brazos del mayor. Solo entonces Otabek fue capaz de hablar.

— Déjame al menos apoyarte en esto como un amigo, Yuri — ofreció sinceramente.

— ¿ _Amigo_? — El rubio repitió con ironía, como si la palabra sonara extraña en su boca — Sabemos bien cómo terminará todo esto, Otabek... — sin decir nada más se dejó acurrucar en el hueco del cuello del mayor y este lo atrajo hacia él de forma protectora. No hubo ningún otro tipo de contacto más, sin embargo, Yuri aún respetaba el simbólico pequeño anillo de oro que descansaba en su dedo.

Alguna vez significó algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise actualizar desde ayer pero tuve problemas con mi conexión, quería preguntar a todas las personitas de México que pueden leerme ¿cómo se encuentran?, logré contactar con una lectora que afortunadamente se encuentra bien, pero también si hay alguna fantasmita por ahí, de las que ha dejado kudos, me interesa saber cómo estás ;-; he estado mirando las noticias y ha sido espantoso. Yo soy del Sur de México y acá no pasó más que un susto, pero tengo amigos y familiares en el DF que afortunadamente pudimos contactar y se encuentran bien. Espero que las cosas mejoren, la ayuda llegue rápidamente y que estos escenarios no se repitan más.
> 
> Gracias por leer, mantendré actualizaciones constantes. Agradezco muchísimo su cariño, espero todo esté bien con ustedes, no importa de dónde sean. Abrazos y mucha fuerza.


	7. Chapter 7

La mirada pensativa de Viktor estaba puesta sobre la esquina de la habitación, no veía ningún punto en específico, se mantenía profundamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. La casa estaba en silencio, hubiera podido permanecer en esa posición pensativa por varias horas más de no ser porque el sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta principal lo devolvió a la realidad.

Yuri quizá había esperado encontrarlo ausente porque se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta mirándolo como si no acabara de creer que estaba allí. Viktor se levantó para tomar las bolsas que el rubio traía cargando en sus manos, Yuri simplemente lo dejó hacerlo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y limpiando sus zapatos.

— Pasé por los niños a casa de tu abuelo, están dormidos arriba.

Yuri se detuvo un momento dándole la espalda, respirando profundamente mientras asentía, eso era un  _"tenemos que hablar"._ Cuando el menor se dio la vuelta, Viktor pareció olfatear el aire.

— Estuviste con Otabek — dijo el alfa de cabello plateado con un suave tono de voz.

La indignación recorrió al rubio, caliente, sentía que se agolpaba en su rostro a punto de tomar forma como una agresiva respuesta. Viktor se adelantó.

— Sé que no sucedió nada — apresuró — Solo pensaba en que me alegra que lo tengas a él en estos momentos... y no tengas que afrontar esto solo...

— Eso no me sirve de nada,  _Vitya_  — el uso de su diminutivo hizo que el corazón del mayor se removiera con amargura.

— Yuri, esto es difícil para mí tanto como para ti...

— No me vengas con tus falsos lamentos, Viktor. No soy yo quien está destruyendo a nuestra familia.

— ¡Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo!

— ¿Ah, no? ¡Nuestros cachorros van a crecer en nidos separados sólo porque decidiste perseguir a un cerdo que crees que es tu alma gemela!

— Yuuri es mi compañero destinado como Otabek el tuyo, Yuri.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Lo es y lo sé, puedo verlo en la manera en que se miran, incluso cuando no te das cuenta, sé que en el fondo lo sabes, que hay más que sólo la naturaleza que los llama a estar juntos.

— ¡Esto no es sobre lo que yo quiero! ¡O lo que tú quieres! ¡Esto es sobre nuestros cachorritos, Viktor! ¿Qué hay de ellos? — el cuerpo del rubio temblaba, las lágrimas estaban volviendo a recorrer sus mejillas y aunque Viktor no era su alfa destinado, todavía era su alfa y el instinto protector estaba allí, se acercó al menor y este no lo rechazó porque necesitaba esa protección.

Cuando los fuertes brazos del ruso mayor lo envolvieron, Yuri sintió una especie de escozor en el corazón, como si estar entre sus brazos se sintiera erróneo. Su cuerpo y su alma querían el calor, la protección y el aroma de un alfa en específico, pero él no estaba allí y Yuri trató de ignorar esa urgencia como sabía que Viktor también lo estaba haciendo. Y podían, porque en sus corazones todavía existía aquel cariño que los unía, el espacio que ocuparon en el corazón de cada uno no podía ser borrado ni ocupado tan fácil, eso necesitaría mucho tiempo.

—Por eso quiero que seamos sinceros, Yuri. Ellos no tienen que crecer separados por un abismo entre nosotros, deben saber que pueden ir y venir entre ambos con tanta facilidad — a pesar de que el cuerpo de Viktor también temblaba su tono de voz no vaciló mientras hablaba.

— Por ley ellos se quedan conmigo — Yuri replicó, levantando su vista para encontrar sus ojos como si esperara que ese pequeño detalle lo detuviera pero Viktor se limitó a asentir.

— Yuuri y yo estamos mirando departamentos por la zona, cualquier cosa que necesites...

— Entonces es un hecho — el rubio sonrió con ironía, el cinismo siendo su único escudo para afrontar los momentos difíciles. Sin embargo, su voz tembló cuando preguntó: — ¿Cuándo debo firmar?

— Mañana — fue sincero, quería ser directo con él.

—  _Mañana_  — repitió el omega como si la palabra sonara extraña en su boca, como si fuera todavía increíble para él que todo hubiera terminado tan definitivamente — Siento no haber sido suficiente — sollozó en su pecho, las doradas hebras ocultando su rostro, por segunda vez en la noche el corazón del mayor fue golpeado por el dolor.

— Oh, no, no. Yuri — comenzó apresurado, buscando su rostro, acunando sus mejillas entre sus manos, deslizando su pulgar por la humedad que ya las manchaba — Nunca vuelvas a decir eso — su voz tembló porque esas palabras habían calado muy dentro de él — Eres un maravilloso omega, un compañero perfecto y un patinador excelente. Puedo decirte con seguridad que he sido el alfa más orgulloso y dichoso a tu lado — tomó delicadamente su mano, como si se tratara de la más fina porcelana, y besó dulcemente sus nudillos, dejando a su pulgar deslizarse suavemente sobre ellos en una atenta caricia — Me diste dos hermosos y saludables cachorros que iluminan todos los días mi vida con sus bellas sonrisas.

— Dios, Vitya... cállate — musitó entre sollozos.

— Quiero que sepas que te amé de verdad, con todo el corazón — lo miró directamente a los ojos, para que supiera que no estaba mintiendo, a Yuri le costó mantener la mirada. Se dejó caer en su pecho respirando el tranquilizador aroma de quien todavía era su alfa en ese momento.

— Y yo... — musitó apenas. Se quedaron de esa manera por un largo rato, en silencio. Viktor acariciaba los dorados cabellos del menor, enredando de vez en cuando sus dedos entre los mechones, disfrutando de la suavidad de estos mientras Yuri continuó llorando en su pecho. Cuando por fin fue capaz de sentir que su voz no se quebraría dijo — ¿Podemos... podemos fingir que seguimos siendo una familia? Sólo por esta noche — Viktor asintió.

El alfa cepilló con devoción los cabellos del omega y sus pulgares acariciaron con suavidad las irritadas y rojizas mejillas del rubio, inclinándose para besar y lamer el rastro de lágrimas que había dejado escurrir por ellas. Besó con ternura cada centímetro de piel vulnerable, lastimada, hasta que sus besos lo llevaron a la dulce curvatura de su barbilla y el delicado espacio debajo de ella, su cuello expuesto a él cuando Yuri ladeó el rostro.

La marca donde había estado una mordedura, desvaneciéndose poco a poco, Viktor presionó sus labios en el punto exacto donde sus colmillos alguna vez se habían encajado y lo que obtuvo fue un delicioso suspiro de Yuri a cambio, las delgadas manos del rubio sosteniéndose fuerte de sus hombros y él se inclinó, presionando por debajo de la dulce curvatura de su espalda.

— _Vitya_... — Pronunció en un delicado suspiro y el alfa respondió levantándolo en brazos y sin dejar de besar la zona sensible de su cuello donde su aroma era más fuerte lo llevó a la habitación que por muchas noches compartieron.

Como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado del mundo Viktor recostó a Yuri en la amplia cama, la sábana arrugándose fresca por debajo de él, el maravilloso contraste de su dorado cabello con el blanco del lecho. Yuri emitió un suave sonido indefenso debajo de él y el alfa respondió cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Los besos continuaron, esta vez en su clavícula y sus hombros, en algún punto Yuri había sido asistido por Viktor para retirar sus ropas y traer sus cuerpos más cerca uno del otro, el mayor continuó besando la piel expuesta del omega, ni una sola marca fue dejada sobre su piel, cada beso fue depositado con sumo cuidado uno tras otro.

Viktor presionó sus labios sobre las tetillas que alguna vez amamantaron a sus cachorros, que probablemente algún día amamantarían más cachorritos con la misma devoción. Bajó un poco más y el vientre del rubio se hundió en un suspiro antes de que él pudiera besarlo, Viktor sonrió sabiendo que la euforia había tocado a Yuri en ese punto, porque sintió al menor conteniendo la respiración cuando sus labios se detuvieron, presionando un largo beso justo por encima de su ombligo, de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo cada mañana desde que supieron que Yuri estaba esperando a sus cachorros y aun cuando su pequeños nacieron, él nunca dejó de besar la cuna que los había arrullado tantos meses.

Viktor dedicó mucha atención a esa dulce parte del cuerpo del rubio. Besó la pequeña cicatriz de una cesárea y delineó el errante camino de las estrías que dejaron atrás sus hijos como un testimonio sobre el cuerpo de Yuri. Viktor las adoró con una ternura tal que el menor sintió que comenzaría a llorar una vez más.

Después, continuó su camino, besando el hueso de la cadera de Yuri, sintió al omega tensar y flexionar sus piernas por la reacción natural de su cuerpo, Viktor no lo culpó por ello sabiéndose en la misma condición. Abrió las piernas de Yuri y volvió a sentir cómo aguantaba su respiración, besó el interior de su muslo arrancando un suspiro y continuó hasta llegar a sus magullados pies, la historia en carne viva de un patinador, se detuvo allí como lo hiciera sobre su vientre y besó cada pulgada de piel, cada herida como si aquello fuera a borrar las cicatrices viejas y las frescas.

Esa fue la forma en como hicieron el amor esa noche, esa última noche de adoración. De dolorosas despedidas y última vez. No hubo una desbordante pasión, no hubo un nudo, ni el calor de una unión, nada más que infinita ternura y devoción.

Viktor abrazó a Yuri y lo sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos como si fuese su única razón para aferrarse a la vida... y por un sólo segundo pensó que quería esto, que lo quería tan desesperadamente que podría enfrentar por la mañana al abogado y romper los papeles en su cara y mantener a su familia de la forma en como habían estado hasta ese momento, pretender que nada había pasado.

Pero a medida que la luz del nuevo día se abrió paso por la ventana y aún a pesar de tener al rubio entre sus brazos, supo que no podría hacerlo porque la visión de una dulce sonrisa y cálidos ojos color chocolate se le vinieron a la mente y su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho, con un desbordante sentimiento que lo quemó y lo llenó de vida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir y que también me dolió. Me quedé con ganas de escribir un poquito más de Vikturio feliz, pero será aparte en otra ocasión. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a la linda personita que siempre me deja un comentario! Y a quienes dejan kudos y follow también :) abracitos y besos.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo c:


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor fue el primero en inclinarse sobre la mesa central donde había un documento que consistía en varias hojas, puso su firma y huella en cada una de ellas sin ninguna expresión en específico en su mirada. Yuri no supo si fue eso lo que más le dolió, pero simplemente se limitó a observar al mayor mientras esperaba por su turno de hacer lo mismo.

Cuando el patinador número uno de Rusia se incorporó, en señal de que había acabado, le tendió, con un suave gesto, la plumilla a Yuri. Los ojos del rubio se deslizaron desde el lapicero y nuevamente al rostro del mayor como si aún estuviera buscando algún tipo de señal en él, pero Viktor mantuvo su estoica expresión.

El juez carraspeó y el abogado de Yuri cambió ligeramente de postura como si estuviera a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero el rubio no les prestó atención. Finalmente se rindió apartando la mirada de Viktor y tomando la plumilla para inclinarse sobre el papel y firmar él también.

Cuando las firmas y los papeles estuvieron en orden fue el abogado de Viktor quien se movió para pasar los documentos al juez, quien los revisó para que todo estuviese correcto.

— Muy bien — dijo el hombre de cargo más alto con la mirada puesta en los papeles — Entendemos que la disolución de este matrimonio deja atrás a dos menores de edad — el juez se ajustó las gafas para asegurarse de leer bien los nombres de las criaturas — Nikolai y Yulia Nikiforov-Plisetsky, ambos de año y medio de edad, cuya custodia pasará irrefutablemente al padre omega; Yuri Plisetsky — Viktor asintió al costado de Yuri quien ni siquiera estaba mirando al juez, sus cristalinos ojos esmeralda estaban dirigidos al suelo, perdidos en ningún punto en específico, pensando únicamente en sus cachorritos.

— Viktor Nikiforov — el juez continuó — Como padre alfa de esos cachorros deberá proveer de una pensión alimenticia a su ex compañero del 20% por cada cachorro engendrado con él, lo que suma un total del 40%, esto hasta que los cachorros hagan su presentación. En caso de que alguno u ambos se presenten como omegas está obligado a pagar el 50% del coste de los supresores hasta que se produzca el  _enlace_ — el aludido volvió a asentir, él les hubiera dado hasta el 70% a sus cachorros pero Yuri se había negado, ni siquiera quería el 10% así que la cuestión había sido acordada por los abogados de ambas partes.

— También tiene por obligación realizar una visita a los cachorros mínimo una vez al mes, para cubrirlos con su aroma, de no hacerlo pueden presentarse cargos — un nuevo asentimiento. Satisfecho el juez se dirigió esta vez al omega — Yuri Plisetsky, ya que la custodia quedará en usted, será total responsable de los cachorros, cualquier tipo de anomalía puede propiciar una denuncia — Yuri tuvo que reprimir el impulso de insultar a todos los presentes, él amaba a sus cachorritos con todo su corazón, era lo único que tenía en ese momento. A Viktor tampoco le gustó aquella pauta, él no tenía motivo alguno para dudar de que Yuri no le daría más que solo amor a sus pequeños, pero era parte del protocolo y no algo personal.

— Además, en caso de ser solicitado deberá comprobar que el dinero de la pensión haya sido gastado en los menores — " _Bullshit_ " pensó Yuri, sabía que Viktor jamás le exigiría eso, incluso aunque supiera con descaro que gastaba su dinero en otras cosas, el ruso mayor jamás iba a presentar cargos. Aun así, Yuri había sido muy claro con que no quería su dinero, pero el abogado había tenido que interceder — Estas y otras cláusulas están en los documentos que acaban de firmar, pueden solicitar una copia en cualquier momento a sus abogados — el juez golpeó su martillo para anunciar el veredicto final — Declaro el matrimonio Nikiforov-Plisetsky disuelto — Yuri dejó salir el aire que había sostenido dolorosamente en sus pulmones, Viktor lo miró de soslayo por si el omega necesitaba un momento de consuelo y protección, pero el rubio fue fuerte al no derrumbarse — Yuri Plisetsky — el juez llamó mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a retirarse — Pase con el médico de la corte.  _Protocolo_ — dijo sin más.

Yuri asintió y fue escoltado por su abogado quien le discutió unas cosas en el oído a las que el rubio asintió dos veces y negó una. Viktor los miró hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y tomando una respiración profunda se giró para retirarse por el lado contrario al que se había ido el menor.

La doctora que lo recibió era una muy vivaracha omega que sonreía como tonta todo el tiempo o al menos eso pensó Yuri dentro de su mal humor. La mujer le hizo algunas preguntas básicas como su nombre, su edad, la edad a la que se presentó, cuándo tuvo a sus cachorros y si fue natural o cesárea.

— ¿Puedes darte la vuelta, cariño? Quiero mirar tu marca de unión — dijo ajustando sus lentes sobre su respingada nariz. Yuri hizo lo que se le pidió, peinando su cabello hacia un lado y exponiendo su cuello donde la marca de Viktor había estado, apenas había una casi imperceptible silueta y un par de cicatrices donde los colmillos del ruso mayor se habían encajado —El vínculo se hace más débil, bien, voy a recetarte un ungüento para que termine de desaparecer — dijo escribiendo sobre la receta — este ungüento también te lo puedes poner si empieza a doler ¿sabes? aunque legalmente el alfa que te mordió debería esperar un mes antes de marcar a otro Omega —esto último lo dijo con cautela y Yuri intentó no darle importancia.

— Unas cuantas preguntas más y terminamos — anunció con un tono de voz cantarín — ¿Cuándo tuviste tu último celo? — Yuri hizo memoria.

—Hace 3 meses —

La doctora asintió animosa, escribiendo en su expediente y luego se detuvo un momento, frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos aún continuaban vagando por lo que estaba escrito, luego levantó la mirada y observó a Yuri fijamente con extrañeza. Yuri sostuvo su mirada, se sintió fastidiado por la manera en como la mujer parecía escudriñarlo aunque también parecía haber confusión en ella, el menor arqueó una ceja con expectación, eso hizo a la chica espabilar, parpadeando un par de veces antes de volver al cuestionario:

— Aquí dice que tus cachorros aún no cumplen el año ¿Aún continuas amamantándolos? — Yuri asintió — ¿Estás en supresores ahora? — El rubio negó — ¿eres irregular? — otra negación.

El ruso vio la confusión en su rostro pero no se atrevió a aclarar nada más. No se atrevió a decir que su último celo había sido provocado por la aparición de Otabek en el Gran Prix. Su cuerpo, aún enlazado a Viktor, reaccionó al Alfa de Kazajistán justo después de conocerlo, intentando atraerlo, porque él era su  _Soulmate_. Pero Yuri no quería hablar de eso.

— Probablemente un celo errático debido a que fue tu primera camada — observó la doctora intentando dar una explicación a ello — no debería suceder más hasta que dejes de amamantar a tus cachorros, pero por si acaso, agregaré unos supresores de emergencia a tu receta, sólo en el extremo caso de que tu celo vuelva a presentarse, pero no deberías dar de comer a tus cachorros de tu pecho por esa semana, este medicamento es muy fuerte porque es de emergencia — explicó mientras escribía y luego agregó — te escribiré el nombre de una fórmula de leche para cachorros que te será de utilidad mientras no puedas amamantarlos — Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y pensó que su mejor receta para evitar un celo espontaneo era no encontrarse a Otabek.

— Dime una cosa, Yuri, durante el celo pasado ¿Te uniste a tu alfa? — preguntó retomando el tema.

— Por supuesto — respondió con casualidad. Por supuesto que Viktor lo ayudó a atravesar su celo, entonces era su esposo, aunque sus destinos ya habían sido sellados.

Fue el encuentro más doloroso que Yuri alguna vez había experimentado. Era desesperante, su cuerpo no le respondía como él hubiera querido. En vez de perderse en el desbordante placer junto a su compañero... la mitad del tiempo dolía, su cuerpo clamaba por otro alfa y lloraba en dolor porque quien estaba meciéndose dentro de él no era a quien deseaba, su marca de unión quemó como el filo de un metal fundido sobre su cuello mientras el nudo se inflamó dentro de él, creyó que ser anudado y cerrado a su esposo representaría un alivio y había sido todo lo contrario, patéticamente lloro del dolor y la frustración en el hombro de Viktor hasta que el nudo cedió y luego... Viktor ya no pudo ni morder ni anudar porque el dolor y el sentimiento de error los agobiaba.

— Cariño, debes hacerte una prueba de embarazo, es sólo protocolo — la servicial omega habló trayendo al rubio de vuelta de sus pensamientos, extrajo un pequeño empaque del cajón de su escritorio y se la dio al rubio, quien se levantó y se dirigió al baño para hacer lo que se le pedía. Sólo quería terminar esto rápido e irse a casa.

Después de unos minutos Yuri volvió y le entregó la prueba a la joven doctora.

— Negativo — anunció con una sonrisa y escribió el resultado en su reporte mientras el rubio volvía a tomar asiento, hubieron unas indicaciones más hasta que Yuri fue libre de irse. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera de la jurisdicción sintió que gran parte de la tensión se disipaba, suspiró profundamente pero descubrió con dolor que la congoja seguía ahí, muy dentro, estrujando su corazón.

Tenía que pasar por sus hijos a casa de su abuelo, pensó que tal vez podía quedarse con él también, abusar un poquito del cariño y hospitalidad de su abuelo para no estar solo en casa con sus pequeños y asegurarse que en su debilidad no fuera a descuidarlos, debía ser fuerte por ellos. Sacó su teléfono y sintió un repentino nudo de ansiedad en su estómago.

Un número que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de registrar había mandado un mensaje:

" _¿Yuri? ¿Está todo bien?"_

Era Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos en el punto de quiebre (?)  
> Agradezco mucho los comentarios, follows y kudos! Enserio, muchas gracias, iluminan mi día con ellos :)


	9. Chapter 9

— Disculpa, Yuri, he venido lo más rápido que pude — Otabek respiraba agitado como si hubiera hecho todo el camino a casa del ruso corriendo, sus manos temblaban probablemente por la ansiedad y emoción de encontrarse con él, el miedo en el corazón del alfa por ser rechazado como había estado siendo, evitado por la parte racional del omega y llamado por su alma.

— Honestamente creí que tardarías más — el menor dijo con sinceridad. En medio de la tristeza, el dolor y la soledad, Yuri había respondido al mensaje del alfa pidiendo por su compañía. El mensaje se había ido cuando el rubio cayó en la realización de lo que había hecho y se maldijo internamente por el muy pequeño sentimiento de alegría que tocó su corazón al aceptar la imperiosa necesidad del alfa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recomponerse e ir a buscar a sus cachorro donde su abuelo para dirigirse inmediatamente a casa antes de que Otabek se presentara allí.

En el trayecto Nikolai había caído dormido mientras Yulia jugaba con un peluche, Yuri agradecía el buen comportamiento de sus bebés en ese momento, los ojitos verdes de Yulia observaban con curiosidad a su padre omega, como si instintivamente el cachorrito simpatizara con el estado de ánimo de su padre y en un inocente intento sus pequeñas manitas sostuvieron el osito de peluche hacia Yuri como si eso fuese a aliviar su tristeza, el ruso sintió sus ojos humedecerse, sonrió a su bebé aceptando el muñeco y besó su pequeña nariz en agradecimiento.

Al llegar a casa esta se encontraba silenciosa y solitaria. Viktor se había llevado la mayoría de sus cosas esa mañana. Yuri echaba de menos incluso el molesto jugueteo de Makachin. Con un poco de dificultad, el rubio logró meter a Nikolai a la cuna, mientras Yulia se quedó jugando en el pequeño corral, mordiendo un suave juguete y siguiendo con la mirada a su padre de vez en cuando.

Yuri volvió a la cocina para tomar un par de supresores, sabiendo que Otabek vendría, no podía arriesgarse a entrar en celo con el alfa frente a él y sus cachorros en la misma casa. El solo pensamiento lo hizo sentir frustrado ¿Cómo podía dejar que otro alfa se acercara si quiera a sus cachorros? incluso aunque se tratara de alguien cercano su instinto paternal debía reaccionar para la protección de sus crías. Pero no, por alguna razón eso no sucedía con Otabek, no sentía más que tranquilidad cuando pensaba en la posibilidad del alfa cerca de él e incluso cerca de sus cachorros y ese sentimiento lo fastidiaba.

Apenas acababa de poner el vaso de agua sobre la mesa cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó. Yuri sabía quién era, aún a pesar de no verlo podía olerlo y su estómago se removía con la mezcla de un sentimiento entre alegría y ansiedad.

Cuando abrió la puerta Yuri supo lo que Otabek vio en él, algo que ya sabía por la conexión de sus almas y la capacidad de percibir lo que su compañero sentía a través de su corazón. Pero aun así, vio el cambio sutil en la expresión de Otabek, como si comprobarlo frente a frente fuera incluso más impactante que el pesar de su corazón. Yuri estaba hecho un desastre, el cabello ligeramente peinado más enredado que lo que alguna vez dejaría ver en público, las mejillas rojas donde las lágrimas se habían deslizado y la hinchazón y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Otabek cambió de posición sobre sus pies muy levemente, reprimiendo el impulso de proteger a  _su_ omega. Yuri también podía sentir la tensión y la ansiedad en el alfa, ambos eran un desastre total.

— Pasa — el menor invitó por fin. Cautelosamente Otabek asintió y entró en el amplio departamento — Supongo que ya lo sabes... — Yuri dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala con el alfa detrás de él.

—  _Algo_  vi en las noticias… — Otabek se mordió el labio para no agregar que lo habría sabido sin necesidad de la prensa. El malestar en su corazón había sido general toda la mañana. Aun así, Yuri lo sabía.

— Otabek — Yuri se enfrentó a él y a pesar de que su tono de voz fue muy firme el mayor no parecía siquiera ansioso o alerta por lo que diría, su mirada se posó sobre la de él de forma apacible — Quiero ser claro contigo... no estoy seguro de que pueda hacer esto... tengo que seguir por mi cuenta, con mis cachorros... te llamé porque... porque necesitaba... — " _tu compañía_ " sus palabras no salieron, porque se sentía egoísta.

Tomó la decisión de no ir con Otabek de la misma forma que Viktor había ido tras de Yuuri pero aun a pesar de eso lo había llamado, irremediablemente, porque se sentía triste y solo, y lo sabía… sabía que era egoísta usar de esa manera al alfa que lo amaba, todo para no corresponderle aunque también estuviera quemando su alma por dentro. Aun así, Otabek tocó la mano del rubio con la punta de sus dedos, un simple toque que tranquilizó a Yuri y lo hizo mirarle.

— Yuri — el alfa llamó y su nombre pronunciado por él hizo que su corazón palpitara cálidamente — aún mantengo mis palabras, estoy aquí como un amigo — había tanta sinceridad en su tono de voz que Yuri no fue capaz de poner en duda lo que Otabek decía. Era difícil creer cómo un Alfa que encuentra a su  _Soulmate_ pueda resistirse de esa manera a no forzar sus deseos sobre su compañero, pero quizá era precisamente por el hecho de que Otabek lo amaba con toda su alma que podía hacerlo. La naturaleza de las  _almas destinadas_  era realmente curiosa y caprichosa — Si necesitas un hombro para llorar, usa el mío.

Yuri sintió sus ojos humedecerse solo con aquella frase, casi de forma involuntaria retiró la distancia entre ambos, hundió su rostro en su pecho, buscando el consuelo del aroma del alfa, Otabek lo envolvió protectoramente entre sus brazos, apoyando suavemente su barbilla sobre la coronilla del menor. Para Yuri no pasó desapercibida la manera tan perfecta en que su cabeza encajaba entre el hueco del cuello del mayor. La comisura de sus labios se curvó levemente hacia arriba, resoplando suavemente ante la ironía ¿Realmente habían sido hechos el uno para el otro?

Unos pequeños gimoteos los sacaron del íntimo espacio de consuelo en el que se habían sumido los dos. Yuri rápidamente se separó y Otabek lo soltó. Los suaves quejidos se transformaron pronto en un lloriqueo que los alertó. Yuri se movió instintivamente hacia la habitación de sus pequeños, el alfa fue detrás de él casi sin pensarlo.

Nikolai estaba parado en su cuna, apoyado en los barandales de protección, estaba llorando. Yulia también estaba parada de la misma forma en el corralito, probablemente siguiendo el lloriqueo de su hermano. Yuri se movió hacia ellos y ambos dejaron de llorar cuando vieron a su padre aproximándose, aunque los pequeños quejidos y sorbidas de nariz aún seguían, ambos extendían sus manitas queriendo ser cargados por su papá. El ruso levantó primero a Yulia, pero después tuvo problemas para decidir cómo haría para cargar a los dos. Entonces Otabek se acercó a él.

— ¿Puedo darte una mano con ellos? — preguntó cauteloso sabiendo lo delicado que era presionar en este asunto, el rubio lo miró con algo de tensión, debatiéndose en si debería permitir que este alfa desconocido tocara a sus bebés, su mirada pasó de Otabek al cachorro que miraba al alfa con inusual tranquilidad, a pesar de que los cachorros solían actuar nerviosos o renuentes ante la presencia de alfas extraños, ni Nikolai ni Yulia parecían incómodos por el olor y la presencia de Otabek.

El ruso asintió con lentitud y, aunque había recibido el visto bueno, el patinador de Kazajistán no abandonó su cautela inicial. Otabek cargó al pequeño, lo acunó entre sus brazos contemplándolo con una expresión de calidez.

— Se parece a ti — sonrió.

— Se parece a Viktor — Yuri cortó.

Otabek miró entonces a Yuri y luego al bebé que lo miraba con expresión curiosa. El mayor lentamente llevó un dedo a la nariz del pequeño y este respondió riendo por las cosquillas, Otabek presionó suavemente su dedo índice con la punta de la nariz del pequeño.

— Yo veo tu nariz aquí y tu mirada aquí — Otabek acarició la mejilla del cachorro suavemente — Y bueno, mentiría sino admitiera que todo lo demás sí se parece a Viktor — soltó una pequeña risilla, la expresión de Yuri se suavizó, las palabras del mayor parecían ser sinceras y no pudo evitar sentir calidez ante la imagen de Otabek sosteniendo con delicadeza a sus cachorros y mirándolos como si fueran la cosa más hermosa del mundo, incluso aunque no fueran suyos.

— Yulia se parece más a mí — dijo Yuri sosteniendo a su pequeña de cabello rubio.

— Ambos se parecen a ti, Yuri. Son tus hijos —

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño respiro a todo el angst que experimentamos, Yuri también está cansado de luchar contra sus sentimientos. Pero no se relajen, la tormenta no acaba todavía.
> 
> ¡Aviso!: Odio tener que decir esto, pero no podré actualizar hasta el sábado, pero como recompensa actualizaré sábado, domingo, lunes y martes.
> 
> Ayer fue un día abrumador, llevo desempleada algo de tiempo, y por la mañana de ayer me llamaron para una entrevista de trabajo pero estaba del otro lado del estado así que tuve que hacer un viaje inmediato y no he podido traer mi pc... todo para que al final no me seleccionaran... en fin, no voy a recuperar mi pc hasta el viernes por la noche, por eso es que no podré actualizar :'( espero puedan comprenderlo, lo siento, pero los compensaré lo prometo.
> 
> Gracias por leer, por los lindos comentarios que he leído en el capítulo anterior, por el cariño y la paciencia, muchos abracitos.


	10. Chapter 10

A pesar de las fuertes emociones durante la primera mitad, el resto del día Yuri se encontró a sí mismo sumido en una inmensa tranquilidad y confort. No sabía si era porque se había dedicado tanto a sus cachorros esa tarde o por la presencia del alfa junto a él, pero estaba sumamente agradecido, Otabek había sido de mucha ayuda.

Lo había apoyado sin objeción alguna, preparando los biberones de los cachorros, dándoles de comer, jugando con ellos y arrullándolos por la noche. Yuri encontró que su omega interior se removía con dicha cada vez que observaba al alfa jugar con sus bebés y cuando estos sonreían con sus boquitas en forma de corazón y tocaban con sus manitas el rostro del mayor, Otabek resoplaba suavemente hacia ellos y los pequeños reían, Yuri encontró esa imagen imposible de sostener, despertaba una inmensa ternura en él así como un dolor irracional. Su instinto sabía lo que él se negaba a reconocer y es que en el fondo de su alma sabía que quería a Otabek como su compañero, protegiendo a sus cachorros y dándole más.

Los cachorros cayeron dormidos a sus horas acostumbradas, ni tan tarde pero tampoco tan temprano por la noche. Solo un par de veces habían mirado al rededor, sus pequeñas caritas buscando, preguntando por su _papá_. Yuri los había acurrucado en su pecho, mientras ellos gimoteaban y les había cantado suavemente hasta que sus ojitos se cerraron. Otabek se había distanciado en ese momento, no queriendo perturbar la ilusión familiar que todavía había en ellos.

Después Otabek ayudó a llevar a los pequeños dormidos hasta sus cunas. Y al quedarse solos nuevamente, Yuri volvió a romperse. El ruso sabía que debía parecer un desastre, con tantas emociones encontradas, chocando con los sucesos tan rápidamente acontecidos en tan poco tiempo, el alfa no podía hacer más que abrazarlo y esperar, sintiéndose nauseabundo de aprovechar su condición como _soulmates_ , para que la calidez de su presencia y su aroma lo calmaran. Solo quería que Yuri dejara de llorar, que el dolor dejara de desgarrar sus almas, si él pudiera revertir todo y el precio fuera no haberlo conocido, _maldición_ , que lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero no podía... y esa era una realización dolorosa para sí mismo. Sólo podía limitarse a sostenerlo y reconfortarlo en la medida de lo que podía y de lo que el omega se lo permitiera.

Yuri no pudo apartarse de Otabek, había un sentimiento de contrariedad en su corazón, porque estar envuelto en los brazos del alfa era tan cálido y reconfortante, representaba un consuelo necesario para su alma y al mismo tiempo se decía a sí mismo que no debía encontrar alivio en él, pero estaba tan cansado de luchar, de resistirse a aquellos sentimientos, sólo quería que el dolor se detuviera.

Y fue sólo por esa razón que el ruso permitió que el kazajo se quedara en casa esa noche. Sentados en el sofá, acurrucado en su pecho y protegido por su abrazo, sólo así fue capaz de conciliar el sueño tan necesitado durante varios días y Otabek pasó la mayor parte de la noche en silencio, despierto, velando por él. Incluso cuando, en algún punto en que era más madrugada que noche, medio despertó a Yuri para que se moviera a la cama y pudiera descansar mejor, el omega no hizo mucho esfuerzo de moverse por lo que Otabek lo cargó entre sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, notó entonces lo ligero que estaba Yuri y se preguntó en silencio si estaba comiendo bien, el pensamiento de que el rubio estuviera descuidando su salud atrajo un sabor amargo en su garganta y su corazón se oprimió en su pecho.

La naturaleza alfa en su interior le exigía desesperadamente cuidar a su _compañero_ , pero Otabek no podía hacer más que reprimir el sentimiento desgarrador de sentirse impotente, de sentirse un fracaso como alfa, como compañero y como amigo…

Cuando dejó a Yuri en su cama, sintió el agarre del omega temblar, como si se debatiera entre dejarlo ir o mantenerlo cerca. Al final Yuri había optado por su parte racional y dejó ir a Otabek. El alfa volvió entonces al sofá, pero dejó la puerta de la habitación abierta para poder ver a Yuri, apaciguando un poco así su angustia. La casa aún olía a Viktor, la habitación especialmente _apestaba_ a él, sólo estuvo unos minutos dentro pero no evitó que notara las fotografías cuidadosamente colocadas en los portarretratos y cada una era un golpe directo a su corazón. No porque _su_ omega estuviera en los brazos de otro alfa, sino porque Yuri se veía infinitamente feliz en ellas y dolía saber que Yuri había sido tan feliz antes de que él apareciera.

Sintió el ardor en sus ojos y parpadeó comprobando la humedad que se acumulaba poco a poco, se apresuró a frotarlos y volvió la mirada hacia la oscura habitación, comprobando que el rubio aún dormía, lo último que necesitaba era el aroma de su propia tristeza molestar al ruso, no quería que Yuri pensara que no podría contar con él, tenía que ser fuerte y ser el pilar que lo ayudaría a atravesar esto… de alguna manera, él quería ser eso para Yuri al menos. Eso fue lo que se propuso en aquella solitaria y oscura madrugada.

Temprano en la mañana el alfa apenas y había conseguido adormitar por pequeños lapsus de tiempo pero se había levantado tan pronto los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana. Quería ayudar a Yuri en las tareas del hogar que irremediablemente tendría que hacer, así que limpió e hirvió los biberones de los bebés, sacudió los muebles y pasó la escoba por el departamento, comprobó que los cachorros continuaran dormidos, aunque simplemente se limitó a abrir la puerta para mirar por la pequeña apertura, no se atrevía a entrar de lleno o acercarse a alguno de los bebés sin el consentimiento del omega.

Estaba en proceso de preparar un desayuno ligero para Yuri cuando la puerta sonó. Otabek se alertó en un principio _“¿Quién podría ser tan temprano por la mañana?”_ pensó pero se autoconvenció de que debía ser el cartero o algún vendedor matutino. Sin embargo nada lo preparó para el instante en que abrió la puerta y a quien se encontró fue a Viktor.

Ambos alfas se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa. El cuerpo del más joven se tensó pero se contuvo, debía recordar que él era el intruso ahí y entonces… como un balde de agua fría, cayó en la realización de lo que parecía a los ojos de Viktor.

— Viktor... — Otabek logró articular tragando lentamente.

— No, lo sé — el alfa ruso interrumpió rápidamente — Sé que solo estuviste junto a él, Otabek — el menor se sintió ligeramente aliviado, aunque la tensión se mantuvo allí — Agradezco que estés para él aún a pesar de todo.

— _Viktor_ — Yuri, quien se acababa de levantar, pronunció con sorpresa e indignación, como si al mismo tiempo la pregunta _¿Qué haces aquí?_ estuviera implícita.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — Viktor pidió. Yuri miró a Otabek quien no se había movido ni un poco, pareciendo una muralla entre ambos rusos. Aunque fue algo más involuntario que consiente de parte del kazajo fue un gesto de dominio que irritó un poco el humor de Yuri, por lo que sin consultarle o avisarle nada se limitó a decir:

— Entra.

Otabek se dio cuenta de su posición en ese momento y esquivó el contacto visual con cualquiera de los dos sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo y dolido. Su orgullo fue golpeado todavía más cuando Viktor dijo:

— Quisiera que fuera a solas.

— Con permiso, me retiro — el patinador de Kazajistán se movió para salir cuando Viktor se interpuso y lo detuvo con una mano alzada.

— No, soy yo quien se va — expresó rápidamente a Otabek, luego su mirada se dirigió hacia el rubio — Solo son unos minutos, Yuri. Podemos hablar afuera — Viktor hizo un suave ademán para que el rubio lo siguiera. Los ojos vacilantes de Yuri buscaron casi sin pensar los de color chocolate y había un pequeño destello de preocupación que se transmitió de ellos mientras sostenían sus miradas, el rubio casi pudo escuchar el suplicante “ _No…_ ” de Otabek cuando pasó a su lado siguiendo a Viktor y luego la puerta se cerró detrás del menor.

Ambos rusos caminaron fuera de la casa, justo en frente de ella, algunos pasos a distancia de la puerta. Entonces se enfrentaron y hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Viktor reuniera el valor para hablar.

— Me alegra que estés con Otabek

— ¡No estoy con Otabek, no soy como tú! — Yuri escupió casi de inmediato — ¡Él sólo…! Él vino porque… ¡Porque este estúpido vinculo lo obliga a hacerlo! — soltó con fuerza, estaba furioso porque Viktor pensara que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él. Aunque su voz tembló mientras lo decía, sus palabras eran amargas incluso en su boca al ser pronunciadas. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Otabek diciendo eso, menospreciando totalmente las palabras de amistad que el mayor le había regalado antes y haciéndolo ver como el único que se arrastraba por su lazo cuando él había sido el primero en buscar protección entre sus brazos.

— El vínculo es más que sólo _“algo que te obliga”_ , Yuri — Viktor habló con calma, un tenue tono melancólico impregnado en sus palabras apenas fue perceptible, a Yuri le dio la impresión de que no se lo estaba diciendo sólo a él, luego el alfa pareció volver a mirarlo fijamente, su ceño ligeramente fruncido en preocupación — Deja de luchar contra él, sólo empeorará — Viktor dijo sinceramente, claro como el agua, sin ningún tipo de rodeo ni explicación más que el firme tono de su voz.

— ¡Mis cachorros son lo más importante para mí en este momento, yo los escojo a ellos! — el omega exclamó con fiereza. Viktor se obligó a permanecer quieto, tratando de mantener la calma, a través de los años había aprendido que muchas veces Yuri se dejaba dominar por sus emociones y terminaban poniendo palabras erráticas en su boca sólo para hacer daño.

— ¿Crees que estoy escogiendo? ¿Crees que nuestros bebés son un obstáculo para mí? — El alfa mantuvo su voz moderada, pero estrechó su mirada, visiblemente dolido por las palabras de Yuri y la acusación implícita en ellas — Al contrario, los amo con toda mi alma... — puso una mano en su pecho como si eso fuera a contener el cúmulo de sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

— ¡¿A qué mierda viniste Viktor?! — Yuri exclamó fastidiado, estaba tan cansado, cansado de esta _farsa_ sobre almas destinadas, cansado del dolor, la tristeza y la decepción, cansado de luchar y de esta _estúpida_ conversación — Si viniste a intentar convencerme de que finja que nada pasó entre nosotros, que todo está bien y que corra a los brazos de Otabek para tener un final feliz ¡Entonces estás perdiendo tu maldito tiempo! ¡No quiero escuchar más de esta basura! — sentenció con fuerza, su pequeño cuerpo temblando de furia.

Viktor lo contempló en silencio, dolido. Parecía que el ruso mayor tenía intenciones de agregar algo más, pero sabía que en el estado de Yuri sus palabras valdrían poco así que negó.

— No, no vine a eso — dijo por fin y dio una lenta inhalación — Me retiraré del patinaje — Yuri había estado esperando una continuación a la discusión, pero nunca imaginó algo así, la sorpresa lo golpeó repentinamente, aunque no debió hacerlo, después de todo Viktor ya estaba abusando de su edad en su carrera, aun así Yuri esperaba que se mantuviera un año más — Yuuri y yo hablamos, queríamos que supieras que puedes dejarnos a los cachorritos siempre que lo necesites, ambos creemos que tú mereces darte una oportunidad.

— ¿Crees que Otabek me haría escoger entre él y mis cachorros? — Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, el solo pensamiento le hizo sentir nauseas.

— No, él no lo haría — admitió el mayor rápidamente — pero yo no hablaba de Otabek — vio a Yuri relajar ligeramente su postura que se había mantenido a la defensiva todo el tiempo — Tu pasión siempre ha sido el patinaje, Yuri. Antes de que nuestros cachorritos llegaran, era lo que más te hacía sonreír. Creo que nunca te pregunté cómo te sentías al respecto cuando supimos que seríamos padres, solo ahora he pensado que quizá estuve imponiéndote mi voluntad muchas veces… — La mirada de Viktor cayó al suelo mientras decía esto, en realidad parecía estar recordando porque una pequeña pausa le siguió mientras se frotaba los ojos antes de decir — Lo siento tanto… — nuevamente la mandíbula del alfa tembló como si quisiera agregar algo más pero se reprimió y suspiró lentamente en una nueva pausa.

Entonces, después de un momento dijo — Cuando lo necesites, sin importar la hora o el día, mi casa está siempre abierta para nuestros bebés y para ti. No pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz, Yuri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Al final no he podido actualizar desde el sábado como prometí, el fin de semana también me presentó dificultades y sólo hasta hoy pude sentarme a revisar y corregir el capítulo. He hecho muchísimas modificaciones a como originalmente había escrito este capítulo, creo que al final este fue el resultado que más me gustó, pero me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto :) por cierto, la última parte de la conversación la he escrito escuchando All of Me de John Legend así que he terminado teniendo sentimientos encontrados, sólo como dato curioso y ¡les recomiendo la canción es preciosa! :'(
> 
> ¡Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, me animan! Haré todo lo posible por actualizar muchísimo más constantemente esta semana pero quiero que los capítulos sean igual de buenos y los emocione (:D) así que perdón de ante mano si me atraso uno o dos días.
> 
> Nos leemos muy, muy pronto, abracitos a todos.


	11. Chapter 11

Viktor no volvió a aparecer después de ese día. El Alfa ruso pensó en que era mejor dejar pasar algunos días para que las cosas se calmaran y la mente de Yuri se aclarara y, quizá, pudiera asimilar. Si fue la mejor o la peor decisión nadie podía juzgarlo, aunque un desastre, Viktor estaba haciendo tanto como estaba en sus manos.

Otabek, por su parte, también estaba haciendo tanto como estaba a su alcance. Reprimiendo sus propios deseos por los del afligido rubio. Si bien él solo quería abrazarlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos y prometerle que todo estaría bien, que él iba a protegerlo con su vida de ser necesario. Pero no podía hacer eso, debía limitarse tanto como podía. Lo último que quería en ese momento era agregar más sal a la herida, forzar a Yuri, confundirlo y arrastrarlo a él por despecho, aprovechándose de su situación, eso no, no era una opción en lo absoluto. Lo único que quería era mostrarle su apoyo, como un genuino amigo, con los límites que marcara el ruso.

Los primeros días, Yuri se permitió ser egoísta, porque no tenía fuerzas para mantener su orgullo, estaba usando toda la energía que tenía para mantenerse activo con sus cachorros. Otabek sabía que necesitaba ayuda, así que se ofreció silenciosamente y no fue rechazado. Yuri permitió que él estuviera cerca de sus cachorros como el primer día, jugando, arrullándolos y alimentándolos.

Y cuando caía la noche, que pensaba que era hora de ir a casa, Yuri sujetaba el extremo de su camisa y no había nada que decir, Otabek abandonaba la idea y volvía con él a la habitación para que Yuri durmiera acurrucado en su pecho, cuando el rubio caía agotado el kazajo lo dejaba descansar en la cama mientras que él iba a dormir al sofá, al menos unas horas hasta el amanecer.

Por la mañana Otabek se iba a su departamento para tomar una ducha y cambiar su ropa. Pero antes de hacerlo, se aseguraba de dejar su aroma por la habitación, de esa forma el rubio se mantendría tranquilamente dormido por unas horas más, aunque eso sembraba contrariedad en su corazón, su instinto le guiaba a hacerlo para proteger a su omega, pero Yuri no era su omega, era su amigo y tenía que recordárselo a sí mismo aunque calara en su pecho, si hacía esto era porque el rubio encontraría confort en su aroma, al menos podía usar este  _estúpido_  vinculo de esta manera.

Por la tarde el alfa de Kazajistán solía regresar con comida y algunas compras menores para la despensa de Yuri, entonces se disponía a ayudarle con los cachorros. Este ritual se mantuvo durante una semana entera hasta que Yuri dejó de pedirle que se quedara. El interior del alfa se sintió herido porque el rubio ya no lo necesitaba, pero se forzó a sonreír, a pensar que eso era una buena señal porque quería decir que estaba reponiéndose. Aun así, sus visitas no cesaron porque aún necesitaba ayuda con sus bebés.

Otabek había descuidado su entrenamiento durante todo ese tiempo, no supo si a esas alturas de la temporada sería prudente continuar, decidió hacer una arriesgada jugada y contactó con su entrenador explicando su situación y luego con Yakov pidiendo que lo dejara entrenar en la pista rusa, porque regresar a Kazajistán y dejar a Yuri en el estado en que estaba no estaba siquiera a consideración, él mismo no se lo perdonaría. Afortunadamente el anciano entrenador no solo aceptó sino que lo recibió bajo su tutela con la promesa de que fuese muy diligente.

De esa forma las visitas a Yuri se redujeron en tiempo, Otabek entrenaba arduamente por la mañana y por la tarde visitaba al rubio y a sus cachorros para que caída la noche llegara totalmente exhausto a su departamento. Esta nueva rutina se mantuvo hasta la última semana del mes, cuando un sorpresivo día, Yuri apareció en la pista de patinaje.

El rubio no tuvo que dar explicaciones, Otabek lo intuyó. Esa semana Viktor cumplió con su paternidad y se haría cargo de los cachorritos, probablemente muy a regañadientes del ruso menor y este, al perder la única razón de levantarse por las mañanas, había optado por distraerse en el patinaje.

— Es bueno volver a verte en el hielo, Yuri — Otabek saludó ofreciendo una reconfortante sonrisa.

— Sólo estaré esta semana. Nikolai y Yulia están con Viktor — respondió sin mucho interés tomando su botella de agua, el moreno asintió.

— Me gustaría que fuera más — Yuri frunció el ceño y rápidamente Otabek agregó — tú, volviendo a patinar, quise decir — se maldijo internamente porque sus palabras habían sonado tan mal, estaba nervioso, con Yuri, con la situación, con todo — ¿Puedo invitarte algo de comer ahora al medio día? — el rubio suspiró.

— Escucha Altin. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros estas semanas, de verdad. Pero lo nuestro no va a suceder, podrás ser mi  _alma gemela_ , pero el vínculo por mis hijos todavía es más fuerte —  _"por suerte"_  Yuri no lo dijo.

— Lo sé, Yuri. Solo quiero ayudar. No mentía cuando te he asegurado que quiero apoyarte como un amigo.

— ¿Amistad? — La palabra sonó rara en su boca — No te engañes, Otabek. Ambos sabemos que eso no existe entre nosotros — sentenció estrujando la botella vacía en sus manos y dándole la espalda al mayor, finalizando de esta manera la conversación.

El alfa no sintió nada más que puro dolor, las palabras habían sido tan hirientes, era obvio que Yuri quería alejarlo de él. Apretó las manos en puños, enterrando las uñas en su piel, la tensión puesta en su mandíbula, sentía impotencia, rabia por sí mismo, por su naturaleza porque él no había deseado que esto sucediera.

Maldición, él amaba a Yuri Plisetsky, desde que lo había visto en aquel campamento de verano, se había enamorado tan profundamente de él que no sintió nada más que dicha el día que se enteró que era un omega, coincidiendo con su naturaleza alfa, él sabía que eran  _soulmates_  y absurdamente había pensado que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo porque estaban destinados el uno al otro, pensó, estúpidamente, que Yuri lo esperaría y no podía culparlo ¿Cómo ibas a esperar a alguien de quien no sabías su existencia?

La noticia de su compromiso con Viktor le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Fue como un desgarre directo a su alma, la amargura brotó desde lo más profundo de su corazón. El Soulmate es el mayor anhelo de alfas y omegas, el vínculo más profundo y primordial, tan raro de que suceda que es casi un milagro, un cuento de hadas dulce y perfecto que se le cuenta a los cachorros antes de dormir para que ellos puedan soñar con tenerlo algún día, él creyó en esas historias, creyó y vivió por ello cuando se percató de que eso existía entre Yuri y él, pero no era como pensó, en vez de felicidad sólo le había traído dolor y peor aún, dolor a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. No era perfecto, no era maravilloso ni hermoso, era una maldición, una horrible pesadilla que nunca debió suceder.

— Regresaré a Kazajistán — Otabek dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Yuri pudiera escucharlo, el rubio detuvo su marcha y se quedó quieto, sin volverse para enfrentar su mirada con la del alfa — Originalmente... solo iba a buscar algunas de mis cosas para volver, porque había venido a Rusia sin prepararme pero... si me lo pides, no voy a volver… pero necesito escucharlo, Yuri — dijo reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría si el rubio así lo quería.

— No vuelvas — Respondió el ruso sin siquiera mirarlo y el corazón del alfa se quebró muy lentamente — No puedo alimentar a mis cachorros mientras estoy en supresores — el ruso retomó entonces su andar.

Estaba hecho. Después de todo, era el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no es el final no se preocupen, pero les recomiendo tener la cajita de pañuelos cerca, Yuri está en camino a su punto de quiebre.  
> Gracias a todos quienes leen esta pequeña historia y especialmente a quienes dejan comentarios tan lindos y dedicados, los agradezco un montón. Siento que el capítulo de hoy sea algo cortito, se vienen algunos así y otros más largos ¡Nos estaremos leyendo pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

Al día siguiente que Yuri se presentó en la pista, había un desastre. Nadie estaba patinando, los más jóvenes se reunían en los muros de contención murmurando entre ellos, mientras furtivas miradas eran lanzadas hacia el grupo más relevante de personas.

Podía escuchar la estridente voz de Yakov en acalorada discusión, aunque estaba tan fatigado mentalmente que ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo por tratar de entender sus palabras. Y hubiera dejado pasar por alto la situación, después de todo que Yakov iniciara un escándalo no era un evento inusual, de no ser porque vio la mirada desaprobatoria de Georgi dirigiéndose a él.

Fue entonces cuando Yuri se dio cuenta de que él tenía que ver con la discusión, pues se percató de quienes eran los que estaban incluidos en ella. Georgi pareció darse cuenta de que cometió un error pues rápidamente regresó su mirada a la discusión con algo de nerviosismo. Yuri además podía ver los suaves espasmos en la espalda de Mila, quien parecía estar llorando.

Y siendo el centro y la razón por la que Yakov estaba alterado, ahí estaba, Otabek, manteniendo una postura y voz firme pero tranquila, sosteniendo la discusión que llevaba el anciano entrenador. Antes de que Yuri pudiera ponerse al corriente, con un suspiro Yakov terminó la conversación, no sin demostrar su desaprobación negando varias veces. Luego Otabek dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Mila y le susurró algo al oído. Definitivamente no tenía por qué sentir celos de esa escena, pero lo hizo, se dio la vuelta con fastidio, perdiendo el momento en que Otabek ofrecía un caluroso apretón de manos a Georgi.

Pero eso no importó, porque rápidamente escuchó pasos detrás de él y aún sin girarse supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

— Yuri — Otabek llamó y el aludido trató de poner su mejor cara de desinterés al girarse para mirarlo, aun cuando su corazón martillaba fuerte en su pecho al ser llamado por el alfa.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio que no resultó incómodo para ninguno, sostuvieron sus miradas, por un momento, Yuri percibió cómo el mayor se perdió y se suavizó ante la suya, pero aunque lo notó no hizo nada para evitarlo, solo lo dejó estar, porque muy en el fondo le agradaba. Sin embargo, Otabek pareció percatarse de su propio embelesamiento por lo que rápidamente retomó lo que iba a decir — Mi vuelo sale a medio día mañana — dijo directamente, Yuri se vio obligado a continuar respirando pues la confesión caló más fuerte en su corazón de lo que había estado esperando a pesar de estar preparado para ella — Quería despedirme de ti formalmente — admitió con cierto grado de tristeza en las palabras que no pudo evitar, el mayor extendió su palma abierta como lo hubiera hecho aquel día en el Gran Prix cuando se presentó ante él, aquel día que no pensó, fuese a hacerle tanto daño a ambos.

Yuri miró la mano que ofrecía el alfa, podía apreciar el ligero temblor en ella, por un momento se sintió petrificado ante la cruenta realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, Otabek se marcharía, se iba a ir definitivamente justo como él se lo había _escupido_ el día anterior, sintió el dolor por cada respiración que dio pero se vio obligado a mantener su postura, lo que había dicho. Miró a Otabek y vio en él fácilmente la tristeza que se ocultaba detrás de su aparente calma y toda intención de lucha desapareció, él no merecía esto, pero no podía ayudarlo sino podía ayudarse a sí mismo primero, dio una profunda y temblorosa respiración antes de volver su mirada a la mano que el mayor le ofrecía, pensó que al menos podía darle esto, despedirse de él como debía.

El apretón fue suave, un poco inseguro de parte de ambos, triste y muy doloroso porque se sentía como un final. Yuri no fue capaz de mirar a Otabek a los ojos mientras lo hacía, pero incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría previsto lo que sucedió a continuación, ni siquiera el alfa estaba pensando bien, pues en un impulso casi tortuoso, había halado la mano de Yuri hacia él, provocando que el rubio cayera en su pecho y lo abrazara fuertemente.

— Perdóname, Yuri... — fue la única explicación que el alfa ofreció sobre su comportamiento, lo sostenía firme entre sus brazos, de una forma tan protectora y dulce que Yuri casi creyó que rompería a llorar — Pero tenías razón... — el omega sintió sus ojos humedecerse porque la voz de Otabek se escuchó desgarradora, rota, como alguien que habla con la congoja en la garganta y el dolor en el corazón — Estaba engañándome a mí mismo... Te amo, Yuri Plisetsky — la confesión cayó como una agonía profunda entre ambos, en ese solo momento, no importaba dónde estaban o quienes estaban mirando, se sentía como un espacio íntimo de dolorosa sinceridad y tortuosa aceptación entre ellos dos — Sólo deseo que vuelvas a sonreír, que vuelvas a patinar... que seas solo tú mismo... el Yuri del que me enamoré y a quien siempre voy a amar — sentía el cuerpo del alfa estremecerse, vulnerable, y agradecía que aun así lo sostuviera como la pieza más valiosa del mundo, porque también estaba temblando — cuida de los cachorros — se despidió finalmente, comenzando a soltarlo, lentamente, asegurándose de que el menor pudiera sostenerse de pie.

A pesar del inmensurable dolor en el corazón que compartían, ninguno se había roto más allá de la mirada triste que se dedicaban. Aun cuando el rubio estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de mantener su propia decisión de dejarlo ir, aún a pesar de todo, se sentía como si fuese a caer de rodillas y suplicarle que no se fuera, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, bajó la mirada y dijo:

— Buen viaje, Otabek —

Otabek ofreció la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar en esa situación y asintió.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho haber traído un capítulo tan corto hoy, pero creí que era necesario como una transición a lo que vendrá. Además estoy trabajando sobre el tercer capítulo de una historia que estaba escribiendo y que me gustaría que leyeran si se animan ^^ es totalmente opuesta a "(Soul)Bonded" tranquilos (?) quería derrochar miel y escribir un OtaYuri tierno con todo lo que he querido escribir sobre ellos, se llama "Be With You" y si está en ustedes me haría muy feliz que le den una oportunidad.
> 
> Gracias por todo el apoyo ¡Y nos leemos muy pronto!


	13. Chapter 13

Después de su despedida, Otabek se marchó para terminar de hacer sus maletas. Por su parte Yuri se ausentó inmediatamente después en los vestidores para calmarse y entonces regresó a la pista a patinar cuando sintió que sus emociones estaban más controladas. Sin embargo, aun pasando todo el día sobre el hielo sin ser molestado, fue incapaz de concentrarse. Se deslizaba y danzaba sobre el hielo, buscando una pasión que se había esfumado, su mente y cuerpo estaban separados, por más que se sorprendía a sí mismo divagando en los últimos acontecimiento y emociones, fue incapaz de retomar su autocontrol. Tristemente ese día no pudo hacer ni un solo triple, todos sus saltos terminaron en sencillos.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y a una pesada ansiedad que lo invadió a medida que llegaba la hora de regresar a su solitario hogar. No quería regresar, ahí no había nada ni nadie para él, sus cachorros estaban con Viktor y había echado a Otabek fuera de su vida. Lo que antes llamó hogar ahora sólo era una cáscara vacía de lo que alguna vez fue un cálido nido para él, nada más que recuerdos y aromas que lo torturaban en soledad.

Definitivamente no quería pasar esa noche solo porque sabía que iba a romperse.

No estaba pensando claramente, eso era lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro cuando tocó la puerta esa noche. Uno, dos, tres golpes. Sintió sus rodillas temblar y tensarse dispuestas a correr  _¿Qué carajos haces?_  se dijo a sí mismo cuando su ansiedad tocó su punto máximo en su estómago después de haber llamado.

— ¡¿Yuri?! — La puerta se abrió revelando a un muy sorprendido Viktor detrás de ella. El aludido sintió como si su cuerpo se petrificara inmediatamente al escuchar su voz. Viktor fue el primero en reaccionar, abriendo la puerta completamente y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar — Pasa Yuri, hace frío afuera — dijo torpemente.

El rubio no fue capaz de coincidir sus ojos con el mayor y su cuerpo se sintió como el de un autómata cuando aceptó la invitación y pasó lentamente dentro de la vivienda. La calidez del interior le devolvió sobre sí y se detuvo para contemplar el interior delante de él, era un departamento espacioso y acogedor, la mayoría de los muebles eran nuevos, tenía un muy ligero toque oriental en el orden en cómo estaban acomodadas las cosas, no pudo pasar por alto ese hecho.

— Eres bienvenido, Yuri. No esperaba verte tan pronto para ser sincero, pero me alegra que estés aquí — dijo el ruso mayor caminando detrás, con la voz más calma y firme que la inicial con la que lo saludó pero se mantuvo cauteloso.

— Quería ver a nuestros hijos — admitió y no era del todo mentira — Me duele el pecho, creo que se ha acumulado la leche — dijo sin volver a mirarse hacia el mayor quien asintió.

En la sala, sobre una muy afelpada alfombra había un pequeño nidito hecho de almohadas, era perfectamente circular y tenía un suave toque chato, Yuri podía percibir el aroma del otro omega en él, aunque aún sin eso, hubiera deducido que el nido fue hecho por él. Makachin fue el primero en notar su presencia, así que ladró fuertemente y comenzó a mover la cola enérgicamente, el perro estaba en el centro del nido y sus hijos junto con él uno a cada lado.

La escena trajo mucha nostalgia a Yuri, a sus pequeños les encantaba jugar con el anciano can muy a su pesar, pues no le agradaba mucho que así fuera. Por un momento se arrepintió de su renuencia al respecto porque ahora mismo era bonito. En cuanto el perro saltó fuera del nido sus pequeños se giraron para verlo y sus caritas sorprendidas pronto brillaron en alegría y sus boquitas tomaron esa adorable forma de corazón, Yuri se conmovió ante la escena y el puro impulso de correr hacia sus pequeños inundó su pecho.

Se aproximó a ellos, sus pequeños ya levantaban sus manitas con emoción al ver a su padre omega. El peso de sus cuerpecitos fue gratificante para Yuri en el momento en que los tomó entre sus brazos y se dejó caer en el sofá cercano poniendo toda su atención y cariño en los mimos de sus hijos que se abrazaban con la fuerza de sus manitos a él. Makachin jadeaba y movía la cola con mucha alegría cerca de Yuri en todo momento, Viktor tuvo que halarlo suavemente para que no los agobiara.

— Buenas noches, Yurio — Saludó con toda su alegría el omega que se aproximaba torpemente desde la cocina hasta el sofá.

— ¡¿Ehh?! — el rubio se crispó gruñendo por la forma en como había sido llamado, acunando más a sus cachorros cerca de él.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?! ¡Lo siento Yuri! — se apresuró a tapar su boca completamente avergonzado por lo que había provocado, su rostro totalmente coloreado por la vergüenza — Perdona, mi hermana Mari tenía la costumbre de llamarte así cuando intentaba diferenciarnos y sin querer me he acostumbrado así que... — su voz se fue apagando cada vez más nerviosa mientras veía la creciente ira del rubio sobre él — Lo siento mucho — ofreció una segunda disculpa esta vez más concreta.

Yuri suspiró restando importancia a la situación y haciendo caso omiso del otro omega, volviendo a concentrarse en sus pequeños. Yulia empujaba suavemente la ropa del pecho de Yuri y frotaba su pequeño rostro contra él buscando descubrir la zona que ocultaba su comida. Nikolai se chupaba el dedo y sonreía tímidamente hacia Yuuri. Para el rubio no pasó desapercibida la comodidad con la que los pequeños se comportaban en presencia del otro omega y que además su aroma estaba impregnado en las prendas que usaban y el nido a sus pies.

— De saber que vendrías hoy hubiera preparado algo especial — el japonés trató de iniciar una conversación con el omega menor — Viktor me dijo que te gustan los piroshkis, aprenderé a hacerlos la próxima vez. Hoy he hecho Katsudón, es mi platillo favorito, quizá te guste — ofreció alegremente. Yuri se sintió un poco irritado por la conversación forzada que estaba intentando, aunque después de todo, él había venido sin avisar y Yuuri sólo estaba tratando de ser cordial. Sería mucho más fácil si solo lo evitara.

Yulia empezó a llorar. Yuri tenía problemas para desabrochar su camisa mientras sostenía a sus dos pequeños entre sus brazos.

— ¿Me dejarías ayudarte? — Yuuri insistió y el rubio lo miró fijamente, con una expresión intimidante como si fuese a gruñir, la postura de un omega en alerta que protege a sus cachorros. Aun así los ojos cafés de Yuuri no vacilaron y sostuvieron esa mirada con firmeza. Al no conseguir la reacción de sumisión que esperaba, Yuri entornó los ojos buscando a Viktor quien había desaparecido convenientemente dejando a ambos omegas solos en la sala con los cachorros y Makachin, ya más calmado, mirando la escena con curiosidad.

El lloriqueo de Yulia se intensificó y fue el turno de Nikolai de frotar su nariz contra el pecho de Yuri, el primer signo de irritación por parte del bebé, pronto empezaría a llorar también. No tenía muchas opciones, sus bebés ya no eran tan pequeños como para poder acurrucarlos a ambos y darles pecho al mismo tiempo, cada quién debía esperar su turno ahora, así que terminó por suspirar y asentir.

Yuuri sonrió y cautelosamente ocupó un lugar en el sofá junto a Yuri, se inclinó hacia él y con mucha delicadeza sostuvo a Nikolai en sus brazos, el cachorrito no opuso resistencia pero seguía frotando su rostro con irritación y gimoteando suavemente. Se empezó a calmar cuando Yuuri empezó a arrullarlo suavemente y tararear una dulce melodía que el rubio dedujo, por la tonada, era una tradicional japonesa. Yuri aprovechó y abrió lo suficiente su camisa para permitir a su bebé alcanzar su tetilla y comenzar a mamar la leche de la que rebosaba. Que honestamente no era mucha, pues los pequeños ya tenían la edad suficiente para dejarla.

Yuri observó a Yuuri cantar suavemente a su bebé, quien escuchaba atentamente y sonreía intentando imitar una parte de la tonada con su infantil voz. Aun cuando debía sentirse incómodo con la presencia de otro omega sosteniendo a su pequeño, no pudo, incluso forzando el sentimiento, se sentía extraño en él, no podía más que sentir calidez con la escena y se preguntaba por qué. Yuuri acariciaba la mejilla de Nikolai y le hablaba al oído mientras tarareaba haciendo al pequeño reír, tratándolo tan dulce y afectuoso como si fuese su propio cachorro.

Pronto Yulia soltó a Yuri, satisfecha por su cena, relamiendo la dulce leche que quedó sobre sus labios. Y fue turno de Nikolai. Con mucho cuidado Yuuri intercambió a los bebés, tratando de hacer solo los movimientos necesarios para no incomodar a Yuri, recibió a Yulia sobre su hombro, palmeando suavemente su espalda.

— Levántate — dijo Yuri sin mirar al otro omega y el japonés lo miró interrogante — Yulia tiene algunos episodios de reflujo, es muy importante que te asegures de que ha eructado y lo hace más fácil si la palmeas de pie — no necesito más explicación, Yuuri se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a pasear a la bebé mientras continuaba palmeando su espalda hasta que escuchó un sonoro eructo acompañado de unos más suaves, eso lo hizo sonreír — También la ayuda a dormir — informó Yuri y como una confirmación la pequeña dio un largo bostezo y comenzó a parpadear somnolienta, dejando caer su mejilla en el hombro del omega mayor dando una profunda inhalación. Yuuri se mantuvo arrullando a la cachorrita en su hombro, mirando de vez en cuando a Yuri que alimentaba a Nikolai y el pequeño ya parpadeaba asueñado, tratando de sostener la mirada con su padre todo lo que podía.

A medida que los ojitos esmeraldas de su cachorrito mayor se apagaban, Yuri besaba cariñosamente su frente. El omega japonés no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la escena, cambiando la manera en que arrullaba a Yulia, acurrucandola entre sus brazos, la cachorrita rubia ya estaba durmiendo.

— Tus cachorros son preciosos, Yuri — dijo sinceramente el japonés sonriendo al ruso, quien no respondió, pero aceptó el cumplido con orgullo mientras cepillaba el cabello plateado de su bebé entre sus brazos — Me gustaría aprender de ti y algún día ser un buen padre también — confesó con audacia, aunque no agregó el  _"para ellos"._

Yuri no respondió inmediatamente, tampoco miró a Yuuri, siguió mirando a su bebé dormido entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello durante un silencioso lapsus de tiempo. El japonés sintió pena por eso, quizá estaba forzando demasiado las cosas, así que desistió de continuar la conversación. Se arrepintió por la libertad que se estaba tomando, aún era demasiado pronto para esperar que Yuri lo aceptara y, aunque sabía que era normal, no pudo evitar sentir decepción y tristeza por ese hecho. En silencio también se dedicó a contemplar a la cachorrita durmiente en su pecho para distraer la opresión en su pecho.

— Nikolai nació primero — dijo Yuri. El repentino comentario aturdió al japonés, volviendo toda su atención sobre el omega rubio, se quedó en silencio, escuchando lo que el rubio decía mientras acariciaba aún la frente de su, ya dormido, cachorrito — Yulia diez minutos después — hizo una pausa mientras evocaba aquellos recuerdos en su mente — No los tuve entre mis brazos de inmediato, eran muy pequeños al nacer que tuvieron que ser llevados a las incubadoras — sonrió con nostalgia — Viktor estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, a pesar de que pudo ir a mirar a los cachorros, se quedó conmigo porque yo estaba aterrado — Yuuri asintió, era tan difícil imaginar a Yuri asustado, a sus ojos parecía ser alguien increíblemente fuerte — Los trajeron a mí un día después para que los viera y les diera leche, Viktor los marcó con su aroma y yo también, dijeron que eso los ayudaría a sobrevivir y luego volvieron a llevarlos a las incubadoras — una nueva pausa y vio al menor remojar sus labios mientras recordaba — Pasaron semanas antes de poder volver a casa e incluso estando en la comodidad del nido, yo estaba aterrado, ellos eran tan frágiles... nadie nunca había dependido tanto de mí de esa forma — relató mientras acariciaba la mejilla sonrosada de su bebé dormido, recordando lo suave y delicada que había sido en esas épocas — Serás un buen padre cuando llegue el momento — dijo por fin mirando fijamente al japonés.

Yuuri sintió, por fin, la calidez de esas palabras y la aceptación implícita en ellas, el reconocimiento del omega ruso conmovió su interior y sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Sosteniendo a Yulia entre sus brazos firmemente, logró alargar su mano para remover algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar.

— Gracias, Yuri —

— He puesto la mesa ¿cenamos? — Viktor apareció, convenientemente una vez más, desde el comedor abriendo sus brazos en invitación a un gran abrazo, aunque solo Makachín respondió moviéndose hacia él. Los dos omegas, uno con cada cachorrito en sus brazos se miraron y asintieron.

— Vamos, te ayudaré a acostarlos — dijo el japonés, ayudando un poco a Yuri para incorporarse y lo guió hasta la habitación donde había una adorable cunita comprada recientemente para ambos bebés. Los dos omegas recostaron a los pequeños suavemente, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlos.

Yuri fue invitado a cenar con mucha alegría. En la mesa, Yuuri y Viktor se sentaron juntos el uno al otro y Yuri, teniendo libertad de sentarse en el sitio que escogiera, optó por hacerlo frente a ellos. La cena transcurrió entre temas triviales como anécdotas, algunas cosas referentes a Japón y chismes de otros patinadores, Yuri notó que a pesar de todo, la atmósfera era cómoda y reconfortante, Viktor y Yuuri lo incluían en las conversaciones, halagando sus anteriores rutinas de patinaje. Viktor contaba a Yuuri con orgullo algunas anécdotas en que Yuri hizo su mejor desempeño y luego Yuuri hacía algún comentario de haber visto alguna de sus competencias por televisión y quedar impresionado con ella.

Viktor estaba feliz y se notaba, alargando algunas palabras que parecían ser pronunciadas de forma cantarina y mostrando aquella gran sonrisa en forma de corazón que sus pequeños habían heredado. Extrañamente, Yuri se sentía feliz de verlo así, no supo si era la nostalgia o la resolución de saber que estaba feliz por él, pero ambos, tanto Yuuri como él, irradiaban un aura de alegría y un aroma de confort muy agradable en conjunto, quizá este era uno de esos increíbles indicios de los  _soulmates_  que hacían que los demás se sintieran bien en torno a ellos, una de las razones por las que ese tipo de enlace era tan enaltecido por la sociedad.

Por su parte Viktor sentía una especie de alivio y paz al tener a Yuri ahí con ellos. No creyó que el rubio se atrevería a venir pronto hasta su casa pero él siempre había sido una sorpresa y una de las principales razones por las que se había enamorado de él alguna vez. Estaba muy preocupado por ambos omegas cuando los dejó solos, pero le pareció un paso necesario y, justo en ese momento, Yuri se veía más tranquilo, un poco mejor anímicamente, claro, no podía obviar el hecho de que aún había vestigios de tristeza en él y quería borrarlos, pero sabía que intentar forzar algo resultaría contraproducente, así que quería dejar que todo fuera a su ritmo y esto ya había representado un gran paso. El ruso mayor sonrió al ver aquel tierno fruncimiento de la nariz del omega menor mientras comía el plato de katsudón, lo conocía tan bien, tanto para saber que ese pequeño gesto lo hacía cada vez que comía algo que le gustaba. Más de una vez había besado esa pequeña nariz con adoración.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir, Yuri? Prepararé una cama para ti — dijo el omega japonés mientras recogía los platos y veía a Yuri colocarse su abrigo para irse.

— No, estoy bien. Gracias por la invitación de todas formas — respondió el rubio.

— Eres bienvenido siempre que quieras venir, Yuri. Esta es tu casa — dijo Viktor en la puerta.

— Gracias — pronunció Yuri mirándolo. El alfa tuvo el impulso de abrazarle pero la mirada de Yuri era lo suficientemente clara, no quería eso, así que se limitó a sonreír tiernamente hacia él. Una vez listo el rubio salió de la casa y se giró para agregar, lo suficientemente audible para que Yuuri lo escuchara — ¡La próxima vez yo traeré los piroshkis! —

.

El crujir de la puerta al abrirse hizo eco en el solitario apartamento, estaba oscuro, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie allí. Estaba de vuelta en su realidad, en su solitaria vida. Cerró la puerta tras de él y aún en la oscuridad, sin detenerse a encender ninguna luz, encontró su camino hasta su solitaria habitación y se tumbó en su amplia y vacía cama. No había más que sombras, recuerdos y el silencio como su única compañía.

Se dio la vuelta enterrando el rostro en las almohadas, el olor de Otabek era tenue pero aún estaba presente en el departamento, Yuri recordó los momentos ocurridos temprano ese día, el alfa de Kazajistán se había despedido de él y lo había abrazado. Es cierto, todavía olía a Otabek. Llevó la tela de su camisa hacia su nariz y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras inhalaba ese dulce y reconfortante almizcle, recordó a sus pequeños frotar sus pequeñas narices contra su pecho, no había pensado que ellos también buscaban el aroma del alfa que solía cuidarlos y abrazarlos.

Recordó la discusión con Otabek el día anterior, había sido tan cruel. Se preguntó qué sería de él en ese momento ¿estaba pensando en él?  _probablemente sí_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Probablemente el triste vacío que sentía en ese momento era el sentimiento compartido por ambos corazones. Él había querido esto después de todo ¿no? Él era el único que había echado fuera a Otabek de su vida.

Pensó en Viktor y en Yuuri, en lo felices que parecían juntos, en lo reconfortante que hacían sentir a sus cachorros y a él mismo con solo estar junto a ellos y se preguntó si sería de la misma forma entre Otabek y él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Nada le impedía estar con Otabek ¿Por qué él era el único que se empeñaba en poner obstáculos entre ellos? ¿No era lo que deseaba?

En algún punto de la noche, Yuri cayó dormido entre sollozos.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuri sobrevivió esa semana a base de puro entrenamiento duro. La extrema actividad física a la que se sometió lo dejaba lo suficientemente agotado para tan solo llegar a casa a dormir. Se duchaba por la mañana y se sustentaba con un desayuno pequeño antes de volver a la pista y repetir la rutina.

Al final de la semana, Viktor se presentó en su casa para entregar a los cachorros, estando dentro de la morada Viktor olfateó el aire disimuladamente y encontró ausente el aroma de Otabek. Y aunque no dijo nada sobre el otro alfa sí exteriorizó a Yuri su preocupación a cercar del trabajo que suponía cuidar a sus pequeños solo, implícitamente más preocupado porque Yuri se recluyera, por lo que ofreció llamar a una niñera si el omega no quería contar con su apoyo pero el rubio lo rechazó apenas lo mencionó.

―Yuri… lo que sea que necesites puedes llamarme, por favor ― el alfa tuvo el impulso de acercarse para tocarlo pero por reflejo Yuri retrocedió e inmediatamente se sintió un poco culpable por haber reaccionado así, estaba dolido por su situación, en parte molesto consigo mismo, y desesperado porque parecía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo o que todo lo que hacía sólo acababa en errores y remordimiento.

― No… yo… lo siento, Viktor ― se disculpó coincidiendo su mirada con la del mayor ― Te llamaré, lo prometo ― le aseguró con voz dubitativa. Aún le costaba encontrarse a solas con él, mirarlo a la cara, porque recordaba lo mucho que lo había querido y lo rápido que terminó lo que habían construido. Tenerlo cerca se sentía extraño y a la vez tan familiar y aunque trató de buscar el resentimiento, la furia y la decepción en su corazón, esos sentimientos simplemente se habían esfumado y todo lo que podía sentir era una profunda tristeza y vacío.

Cada vez que miraba a Viktor presentía como si el alfa quisiera decir algo que siempre terminaba callando, en vez de eso ofreció un comprensivo asentimiento y se despidió de él y de sus bebés con dulces besos en sus cabecitas. Los pequeños, inocentemente, se despidieron de su padre agitando sus pequeñas manitas, animados a hacerlo por Yuri, como solía hacerlo cuando, aun viviendo juntos, Viktor se iba a patinar.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Yuri se sintió feliz de tener a sus pequeños nuevamente con él, se dispuso a jugar toda la tarde con ellos, y rápidamente los cachorritos retomaron el aroma de su padre omega. En un principio los pequeños empezaron a echar de menos a Viktor, preguntando por  _papá_  entre ratos, buscando con sus brillantes ojitos a todos lados donde podían mirar.

Sin embargo, en algún momento por la tarde, Yulia señaló un oso de peluche y volvió a repetir la palabra  _papá_ , Yuri tuvo un ataque de pánico momentáneo, sin saber cómo reaccionar, era obvio que su pequeño no estaba refiriéndose a Viktor cuando pronunció esa palabra. Un momento después, Nikolai hizo lo mismo. Yuri estaba entre atónito y aterrado porque sus pequeños estaban buscando y preguntando por Otabek, quien apenas había pasado algunos días con ellos y ya lo reconocían de esta manera. El rubio simplemente se limitó a abrazarlos y arrullar a sus pequeños hasta que, entre juegos, cayeron dormidos.

.

Salir a la calle con sus bebés era complicado, tenían casi un año de edad y habían crecido mucho para orgullo de Yuri, pero eran pesados y para un omega de su complexión imposible de sostenerlos en sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Para su suerte, Viktor, pensando en eso, le había comprado hacía tiempo un par de cangureras ajustables, de esa forma, sus cachorros iban muy seguros con él, Nikolai a su espalda y Yulia en su pecho.

Aquello suponía un alivio pero no dejaba de ser complicado pues sus pequeños no podían permanecer quietos un solo segundo. Yulia apretaba la tela por encima de su pecho y la halaba, Nikolai detrás de él a veces jalaba su cabello, ambos se movían mucho y pataleaban en aburrimiento, señalaban todo aquello que les llamaba la atención e intentaban conseguir la atención de su padre.

Habían pasado apenas un par de días desde que Viktor devolvió a los cachorros con él, a pesar de la preocupación del alfa con respecto a si esto no era demasiado para él solo y de reiterarle que si necesitaba ayuda no dudara en llamar, Yuri se había mostrado renuente y muy capaz. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días y en soledad se había dado cuenta de que no lo era.

Estaba solo, en esos momentos, más que nunca, se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que echaba en falta la presencia de Otabek y sus cachorros no lo dejaban olvidar que ellos también sentían el vacío. Se había acostumbrado a su tranquilizadora presencia, la calidez de su compañía y el confort de su aroma. Su hogar, aún con los cachorros ahí, se sentía tan extraño, provocaba una sensación de incomodidad en él, sabiendo que hacía falta algo  _o alguien_ en ese pobre nido destruido. El sentimiento causaba tanta ansiedad en él que llegó al punto, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, de salir de su casa, buscando un lugar al que sintieran que podían pertenecer y les brindara protección.

Sólo se le ocurrió un lugar.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces antes de conseguir una respuesta, lentamente esta se abrió.

— Yuri — pronunció con asombro el anciano hombre.

— Abuelo — el rubio sollozó en respuesta. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de arrojarse sobre su pecho y llorar, pero Yulia estaba en su pecho y lo único que conseguiría sería su incomodidad.

— Pasa Yuri, no te quedes ahí. No quiero que ninguno de mis nietos se enferme y eso te incluye — Nikolai dijo firmemente mientras abría totalmente la puerta y se apartaba, haciendo un gesto con el brazo para incitar al menor a entrar. Yuri ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, pasó a la calidez del interior — Ven, déjame ayudarte con los cachorros — ofreció el anciano, acercándose para sacar de la cangurera al cachorrito que llevaba su nombre con orgullo, el pequeño se mostraba impaciente por salir así que coopero mientras su bisabuelo lo tomaba en brazos.

El anciano Nikolai arrastró un pequeño corral hasta el centro de la humilde sala, su bisnietesito en sus brazos se resistió en un inicio a entrar en él y comenzó a hacer un puchero cuando el anciano se alejó, pero al ver que regresó pronto con un balde lleno de juguetes se sentó y comenzó a levantar sus manitas para recibirlo. Yulia acababa de ser liberada de la cangurera por Yuri y cuando vio la cubetita de juguetes empezó a retorcerse en los brazos de su padre buscando zafarse para ir a jugar. Yuri sostuvo fuerte a su inquieta hija hasta que la llevó dentro del corral y los pequeños empezaron a distraerse con los coloridos bloques.

El omega se sentó en el amplio sofá, echando a un lado la cangurera y descansando los músculos de sus brazos y espalda que habían resentido el peso de los cachorros hasta ese momento.

— ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate, Yuri? —

— Si no es mucha molestia abuelo... — musitó casi sin energía.

Instantes después el anciano alfa desapareció en la cocina. Un muy delicado maullido llamó la atención de Yuri quien levantó de manera cansada su vista hacia el lugar desde donde provenía ese maullido. Un hermoso y peludo gatito ragdoll emergió con timidez desde un oscuro rincón, acercándose con suma cautela hacia el corral de los cachorritos que ni siquiera notaron su presencia. El felino olfateó por unos segundos el corral antes de resoplar y sacudirse, luego dio un maullido mucho más audible hacia Yuri. El rubio hizo un ligero ademán que le indicó al gatito que podía acercarse y este no se lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar a su regazo y frotar su costado con la cola en alto, ronroneando y maullando dulcemente. Yuri acarició el suave y reluciente pelaje del gatito.

— También me da mucho gusto verte Pyocha — susurró un saludo y el gatito respondió frotándose un poco más. Su amado gato PumaTigerLyon había sido uno de los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer a su matrimonio con Viktor. Makacchín no se llevaba bien con los gatos y Viktor no estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de él, por lo que la mejor opción había sido dejar a su gatito con su abuelo, al menos podía visitarlo cuando quisiera. Yuri pensó que podría llevarlo con él a casa ahora, pero entonces su abuelo se quedaría solo así que descartó la idea.

El omega se conformó con mimar a su gato mientras su mirada se perdía en sus alegres cachorritos jugando juntos en el corralito, se sentía feliz de que los pequeños siguieran teniendo esas adorables sonrisas, ellos no entendían lo que estaba pasando y no quería que esa dulce inocencia fuera perturbada.

—Te esperaba desde mucho antes — dijo su abuelo tendiendo la taza de chocolate humeando a Yuri. Pyocha maulló y fue ahuyentada por el calor del recipiente, el minino fue a parar a los pies de Nikolai, quien se sentaba en el sofá individual opuesto, sosteniendo una taza propia. — Viktor me contó su versión, quiero escuchar la tuya, Yuratchka. Así decidiré si voy a matarlo o dejarlo vivir — el anciano alfa gruñó mostrando sus viejos colmillos como si aún pudieran ser usados.

—Lo que sea que él te dijo... no es muy diferente — dijo apretando el caliente recipiente entre sus manos, aún sin atreverse a dar un solo sorbo — Su alma gemela llegó danzando y cantando como en las películas de  _disney_ , descubrió el amor y quiere vivir feliz para siempre — el menor dijo con ironía, encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso restara importancia a sus palabras.

Nikolai suspiró audiblemente y se frotó los ojos con ligera exasperación antes de hablar.

— Sabes que siempre estuve en desacuerdo sobre lo de unirte siendo tan joven —

—Gracias, abuelo. Un  _"Te lo dije"_  es justo lo que necesito ahora — casi se arrepintió de sus palabras al momento de decirlas, no quería sonar así de insolente, no con su abuelo quien había sido su único pilar durante tanto tiempo, pero estaba desecho y no quería pensar en sus  _errores._  Sin embargo, se encontró cada vez más frustrado consigo mismo cuando tuvo que reconocer que... nunca podría considerar un error el haberse unido a Viktor, la suave risita de sus cachorros solo confirmó esto y sintió la amargura de la verdad en su pecho.

— Yuratchka, siempre has sido un joven impetuoso, cuando tomas convicción en algo no hay nada que te detenga, me siento orgulloso de que seas así, nunca dejaste a la adversidad derrotarte, le plantaste cara siempre ¡Justo como lo hace un Plisetsky! — Su abuelo levantó orgulloso su puño en alto como señal de lucha y luego la efusiva energía con la que lo hizo se esfumó volviendo a retomar el tono serio con el que había comenzado — Pero siempre tomaste decisiones impulsivas debido a esto. Incluso cuando eras un pequeño cachorro, viniste a San Petersburgo porque querías convertirte en un patinador profesional y yo no podía detenerte — su abuelo dijo y Yuri percibió que el remanente orgullo seguía impregnando su voz pero también distinguió pesadumbre en sus palabras.

Después de unos segundos de meditación su abuelo siguió, mucho más suave — Casarte apenas unos años después de presentarte también fue una de esas decisiones — Yuri estuvo a punto de protestar pero su abuelo lo detuvo levantando una mano para que lo dejara continuar —Y creo que sé por qué lo querías, que era lo que esperabas, tan desesperadamente, conseguir — el anciano hizo una pausa — Una familia — su abuelo reconoció dirigiendo su mirada hacia los cachorritos en el corral.

El rubio se estremeció a medida que dirigía la vista hacia sus bebés, la realización de algo que siempre había sabido en su interior. Recordó la reconfortante sensación de la soledad, que se había cernido sobre él durante años, alejándose a medida que su relación con Viktor se hacía más real, más profunda. La forma en que el peliplata lo había sostenido alguna vez como jamás nadie lo había hecho, la forma en que sus labios se presionaron tímidos contra los de él al principio y luego pasional, con el aroma alfa llenando sus pulmones mientras se empujaban cada vez más juntos, el alivio de la soledad mutua siendo sanada poco a poco y después la noticia de su embarazo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al recordarlo. Viktor no cabía en sí mismo del orgullo y la alegría, el pecho inflado como cualquier gran alfa fanfarroneante al saber que su omega estaba esperando. La ansiedad se había instalado en un joven Yuri entonces, temblando, aterrado y lleno de dudas, porque nunca se había imaginado estar en esa situación, nunca nadie le había explicado cómo cuidarse, nunca había recibido algún tipo de consejo como omega. Aun así, Viktor nunca dejó que ese miedo lo consumiera y se aseguró que nunca le faltara nada.

Cuando sus cachorritos llegaron y fueron entregados en sus brazos fue un sólido golpe para él, sintió como si, de todo lo que antes le había parecido una ilusión hasta ese momento, esto,  _ellos_ , eran lo único real. Eran tan pequeños, sus cuerpecitos frágiles y cálidos se retorcían débilmente en sus brazos, Yuri experimentó una intensa cantidad de emociones encontradas. Estaba aterrado principalmente, esos pequeñitos dependían totalmente de él, nunca antes alguien había dependido de él, ese sentimiento de querer vivir por alguien más era totalmente nuevo en él y estaba inmensamente feliz, aunque no sabía explicar por qué, en un intento vano, era como sostener todo lo que siempre había deseado en la vida justo entre sus manos y no era una descripción suficiente que hiciera justicia al sentimiento. Quizá solo era el instinto protector omega, pero Yuri se encontró hinchado de él. De un intenso y profundo amor que se complementaba perfectamente con la presencia de su pareja junto a él.

— Nunca antes habías tenido una familia, Yuri. Al menos no de la forma en que tú querías — Su abuelo continuó después de un momento, había una triste sonrisa en su rostro —Es normal que cuando todo terminó no quisieras soltarlo. Solo puedo imaginar lo que estás sintiendo — admitió el anciano con un suspiro. Pero Yuri estaba abrumado por la verdad, su abuelo lo conocía más que nadie, incluso que él mismo.

Después sobrevino una silenciosa pausa que se prolongó y en la cual solo se podía escuchar el  _"clap, clap"_  de los bloques de juguete siendo apilados por los cachorros y sus pequeñas risitas. Yulia se había rendido de forcejear por los bloques más grandes con Nikolai, quien claramente era el más dominante de los dos, y se había entretenido con un chochecito y unos pocos bloques pequeños con los que había construido un pequeño arco por donde hacía pasar al auto de juguete. Nikolai volvió a hablar con mucha cautela en sus siguientes palabras.

— Viktor me contó de ese otro alfa... Otabek.

—  _Carajo_... — Yuri gruñó frunciendo el ceño, retorció la tela de su pantalón entre sus dedos y apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose de no explotar con una sarta de insultos que, ni sus cachorros ni su abuelo, merecían oír gratuitamente — Eso no es su maldito asunto.

— Calma, Yuri.

— ¡¿Te dijo que me sermonearas al respecto?! ¡El solo quiere irse con ese cerdo y forzar mi relación con Otabek para sentirse menos mal por mí! — el rubio había comenzado a levantar la voz haciendo que sus pequeños detuvieran su juego y lo miraran asustados, sus caritas confundidas, en el borde de un puchero. Nikolai se inclinó sobre ellos tarareando con una voz firme, autoritaria, pero que no dejaba de tener un matiz dulce, haciendo que los cachorros se tranquilizaran, mientras él empujaba un sonajero en las manos de ambos, distrayendo su atención mientras continuaba cantando para ellos. Yuri se tranquilizó entonces, concentrándose en su respiración, se sintió mal por haber asustado a sus hijos de esa forma y reconoció la canción de su abuelo, era la misma que usaba para calmarlo cuando estaba angustiado de pequeño. Se percató entonces de que era su voz alfa, porque Viktor y Otabek usaban un tono similar al adormecer a los cachorros o simplemente calmarlos.

— No voy a forzarte a estar con ese alfa, ni siquiera lo conozco — Nikolai gruñó frunciendo la nariz en un gesto de desaprobación. Los cachorros habían vuelto a jugar aunque de vez en cuando volvían sus vistas curiosas a los mayores — Solo quiero que, lo que sea que vayas a decidir de ahora en adelante, Yuratchka, sea con la cabeza fría, por tu bien y que lo hables conmigo ¡Por una vez en tu vida! — Yuri sostuvo la mirada sorprendida con la de su abuelo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recibía una llamada de atención tan directa.

Se sintió apenado, su abuelo tenía razón, casi toda su vida la había vivido a sus anchas, nunca discutía nada con él ni le preguntaba por un consejo cuando iba a tomar una decisión. Solo llegaba y le avisaba cuando ya lo había hecho.  _"Acepté la propuesta del señor Jakov de quedarme en San Petersburgo para entrenar" "¿Hola? ¿¡Abuelo!? ¡Hey, estoy haciendo mi debut junior en China!" "Estoy en Barcelona para mi debut sennior" "Me mudaré con Viktor" "Voy a casarme con Viktor" "Esto... tengo... 14 semanas de embarazo"_

— Otabek es... mi alma gemela — Yuri admitió cabizbajo, evitando la mirada de su abuelo. Nikolai no dijo nada, solo esperó antes de que Yuri volviera a hablar — Pero le dije que se marchara, ha vuelto a Kazajistán y yo he tomado mi decisión, seguiré adelante solo. Yo y mis cachorros.

— Este alfa... Otabek... ¿Rechaza a los cachorros? — su abuelo resopló con fuerza casi un estornudo.

— No, él... — Yuri apresuró — él ha sido amable conmigo y con ellos. Después de que Viktor se fuera él estuvo allí... cuidándonos.

Nikolai levantó una ceja con escepticismo mientras miraba a su nieto — Sin embargo, lo has enviado lejos de ustedes.

— Nunca haría a un lado a mis pequeños por un compañero. No como Viktor, no como...

— No eres como tu madre, Yuratchka. Tú darías todo por tus cachorros, no me cabe la menor duda — su abuelo lo interrumpió, haciendo que Yuri lo mirara con sorpresa — Veo que lo que te aterra es creer que estar al lado de ese alfa hará que dejes a un lado a tus cachorros y me sorprende, en realidad, tú más que nadie deberías saber que eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¡Mi madre lo hizo conmigo! Y yo... soy su hijo... ¡Viktor también los apartó...!

— No creo que Viktor los haya hecho a un lado.

— ¿Ahora lo estás defendiendo?

— Yura, las palabras engañan. Pero el aroma no. El olor es algo muy primitivo en nuestras naturalezas incluso aunque no nos percatemos de ello — su abuelo dio una profunda respiración — no creas que esta vieja nariz alfa está obsoleta — sonrió con autosuficiencia — estos pequeños apestan a dos alfas y dos omegas — el hombre resopló audiblemente, apapachando a los pequeños y estos sonrieron con sus boquitas en forma de corazón — ¿Y sabes qué es lo increíble Yura? Que incluso aunque no sean conscientes, tus pequeños lo saben, en el fondo de sus pequeños seres, instintivamente ellos lo saben — Yuri recordó entonces cómo sus pequeños llamaban  _papá_ a un ausente Otabek. Recordó la manera tan natural en que ellos se comportaron en torno a Yuuri. Tanto Otabek como Yuuri fueron cautelosos en la manera en cómo los trataban, pero su gestos no dejaron de ser menos tiernos y entregados por eso.

— Debido a la forma en como fuiste criado, Yuratchka, hay mucho que no entiendes — el abuelo continuó con un tono de amargura al decir aquello. Como un orgulloso alfa que provee siempre hizo todo lo posible para que a su pequeño nieto nunca le faltase nada, pero había cosas que nunca podría haberle dado. Yuri, un omega sin hermanos ni familia más que su abuelo alfa, existían muchos aspectos en su naturaleza que permanecieron desconocidos para Yuri hasta que él mismo se vio obligado a descubrirlos.

— Eventualmente Viktor y ese cerdo tendrán sus cachorros... — Yuri replicó — Y si yo acepto a Otabek... él también querrá tener sus propios cachorros — pensó en esa posibilidad, aun cuando en este momento ellos estuvieran bien con la situación, Otabek era un alfa y más adelante seguramente desearía su propia camada, la sola idea le causó ansiedad, pues recordó la forma en como su cuerpo reaccionaba, entrando en celo apenas con su proximidad.

Nikolai suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Quieres saber qué sucederá cuando ellos tengan sus propios cachorros? ¿O qué sucederá si ese alfa y tú tienen sus propios cachorros? Te diré que sucederá con estos cachorritos — su abuelo habló con esa gran voz que usaba cada vez que quería darle un ejemplo, palmeó cariñosamente las cabecitas de sus bebes, provocando risas en sus alegres caritas — Tendrán hermanitos, eso es lo que sucederá —

La mente de Yuri no pudo evitar imaginar eso. Otabek depositando dulces besos en su cabeza y luego en la pequeña nariz de un cachorrito recién nacido que sostenía entre sus brazos. El alfa de kazajistán cargando en cada brazo a Yulia y Nikolai, acercándolos a donde Yuri descasaba en una cama de hospital, y ellos miraban sonrientes y curiosos a su nuevo pequeño hermanito. Sin darse cuenta, Yuri había empezado a llorar, porque descubrió que añoraba eso, quería, con todas sus fuerzas, que fuese real. Pero él había echado a Otabek, le había dicho cosas muy crueles para conseguir que se fuera, no había manera de que eso fuera una posibilidad después de todo lo que le había dicho, de la manera en la que lo había tratado.

— Tú no vas a rechazar a tus cachorros, Yuratchka. No harás con ellos lo que ella hizo contigo — su abuelo levantó su mirada y le ofreció una suave sonrisa — Ella se fue detrás de un alfa cualquiera. Tú pusiste a tus cachorros por sobre tu alma gemela —

— Abuelo... — Yuri sollozó y Nikolai se levantó yendo hacia su nieto y sosteniéndolo fuertemente. El pequeño omega enterró su rostro en el hombro del mayor y lloró, todo el dolor que se había estado guardando; la partida de Otabek, lo que había estado guardando muy dentro de él y quemaba profundo en su corazón, el abandono de su alma gemela — Creo que he hecho algo horrible... —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El abuelo hace su heroica aparición ;)   
> Ahora ya conocemos un poco de lo que provocaba el miedo de Yuri cuando su matrimonio acabó y estar con Otabek. ¡Estén atentos! La siguiente actualización será la semana que viene, después de esta semanita llena de actualizaciones es hora de un poquito de expectación (?)
> 
> Quiero dedicar un cálido agradecimiento a todas las personas que dejan sus hermosos comentarios, me han ayudado mucho, no solo sus bonitas palabras, sino también sus opiniones sobre los capítulos, me han hecho replantearme varias veces el curso de la historia, probablemente no pueda hacerles tanta justicia como quisiera, pero los tomo muchísimo en cuenta. De todo corazón, gracias. Muchas gracias de verdad.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuri se quedó con su abuelo los siguientes días. Ocupó la vieja habitación que antes había sido suya, su abuelo la mantenía en perfecto estado, estaba tal y como la había dejado la última noche que pasó allí, antes de mudarse con Viktor. Un recuerdo inmutable en el tiempo. Yuri sintió una punzada de tristeza por eso. No había pensado en lo solitario que había resultado para su abuelo su partida, él nunca se había opuesto a sus decisiones ni lo había detenido, solo ahora se detenía a pensar en lo que podía haber sentido. Solo ahora que había probado la soledad por cuenta propia.

Sus cachorritos dormían en la habitación de su abuelo, en una pequeña cuna que se había comprado para cuando se quedaban con él cuando Viktor y Yuri viajaban muy lejos y no podían llevarlos consigo. Nikolai había instalado la cunita en su habitación para tenerlos cerca y, aunque ahora Yuri le dijo que podía moverla a su habitación, su abuelo insistió en que estaba bien así, necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar y despejarse, al menos un poco de tranquilidad durante la noche.

Se acurrucó en el centro del colchón, la habitación no tenía aroma alguno, hacía mucho que había perdido su olor, se sentía fría e insípida, lo que definitivamente no ayudaba a su creciente ansiedad. Como si percibiera este sentimiento Potya saltó al colchón, acurrucándose al costado del rubio, el felino inició un suave ronroneo y de alguna forma esto reconfortó a Yuri, acariciando el afelpado pelaje de su gato.

No podía dormir, no después de la conversación que había tenido con su abuelo, a pesar del ardor en sus ojos después de tanto llorar. Aún a través de eso le era imposible pensar en cerrar los ojos y dormir, el dolor, la ansiedad, el amargo vacío en su corazón, quería empujar todo eso lejos y no podía, se aferraba a su alma profundamente, desgarrándola entre más se encarnaba dentro.

Se sentía al borde de un precipicio, el palpitante terror de caer en un vacío oscuro si continuaba actuando de la manera en que había actuado hasta ahora y la sensación de estar aferrado a una esperanza vana ¿ _Esperanza_? La única forma de arreglar todo lo que había hecho mal era regresar el tiempo y borrar todas las veces que había sobre actuado, la manera en que había reaccionado a los comentarios, a la compasión de Viktor, la simpatía de Yuuri y la amabilidad de Otabek. Todos ellos habían intentado acercarse y ayudarlo pero él los había alejado con palabras crueles y responsabilizándolos de todo lo que había sucedido, de cómo había perdido su familia, como si ellos hubieran tenido opción en todo esto...

Todo lo que había hecho era hundirse en su propia miseria. No había pensando en cómo había sido para los demás. Para ellos tampoco había sido fácil ¿no? Y todos intentaron seguir adelante y tenderle una mano, pero él la había rechazado bruscamente...  _¿Había perdido realmente?_  sus cachorros todavía estaban con él, Viktor seguía sintiendo un profundo cariño por él y Otabek...

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la pantalla de su celular, la luz dando de lleno sobre su rostro, más intensa en plena oscuridad. Comprobó sus redes sociales, su bandeja de entrada estaba a rebosar de mensajes de los Yuri’s angels, cada uno como palabras de apoyo, sintió sus ojos volver a humedecerse, sus fans seguían confiando, creyendo en él a pesar de lo mucho que los repelía.

Hacía meses que no había publicado nada. No quiso revisar las notificaciones olvidadas de sus últimas fotos, aquello traería una nueva oleada de dolor a su corazón pues eran fotografías de cuando Viktor y él habían intentado fingir que nada había sucedido, que su relación continuaba inmutable y fuerte entre ellos. Fotografías de ambos jugando con sus cachorros, de los regalos que un alfa orgulloso ofrecía a su omega como cortejo, de profundos besos cuales amantes mientras sostenían a sus hijos. En vez de eso se deslizó hacia las publicaciones recientes.

No había muchos patinadores a los que siguiera, mayormente su inicio estaba repleto de vídeos y fotos de gatos o grandes felinos, una que otra página sobre bebés y kigurumis de animales. De sus pocos agregados había algunas fotografías de Georgi y Mila. El corazón de Yuri se estremeció, una fotografía que Mila subió hacía más de dos semanas era una selfie de ella y Otabek en la pista de patinaje, cuando él todavía estaba en Rusia. Yuri apretó fuertemente su teléfono con una mano y con la otra trató de acallar un sollozo. Pensar en el recuerdo de Otabek era menos doloroso que verlo tan claro en una fotografía, mientras el recuerdo se sentía lejano y difuso en el tiempo, la nitidez de su retrato le recordaba lo reciente que había sido en realidad, lo cerca que habían estado. Yuri echó tanto de menos su calor esa noche fría, la protección de sus fuertes brazos y cuerpo, el tranquilizante aroma y el dulce sonido de su voz susurrándole al oído que todo estaría bien, que él estaba allí para apoyarlo y que tenía que ser fuerte por sus cachorros.

Dejó caer su teléfono entre las sábanas mientras luchaba por limpiar el recorrido de las lágrimas en su mejilla, Potya se acurrucó un poco más cerca, ronroneando con mayor insistencia. Yuri volvió a levantar su teléfono, como un propio impulso de masoquismo dio click en la etiqueta que lo llevó al perfil de Otabek. Tragó dolorosamente, las últimas publicaciones solo eran fotografías de etiquetas de otros fans y patinadores, incluida la de Mila, la última vez que Otabek había publicado algo por sí mismo había sido durante el Gran Prix, cuando lo había conocido.

_Tal vez este dolor no es solo mío..._

Para cuando se percató sus temblorosos dedos habían abierto su mensajería con Otabek. El último mensaje que había recibido del alfa fue un aviso de que llegaría tarde porque se había extendido en el entrenamiento, pasaría a comprar pañales y comida italiana, de eso hacía varias semanas ya.

[2:45 am]: Otabek.

_¡¿Pero qué carajos había hecho?!_  Sus manos se estremecieron violentamente dejando caer el dispositivo móvil nuevamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando presa del pánico por lo que acababa de hacer, su omega interior esperando, acrecentando su ansiedad por una respuesta, tan abrumado por ese sentimiento que sentía sus huesos dolorosamente entumidos, náuseas y un intenso vértigo.

_No_. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo que Otabek no respondería, la diferencia horaria era una razón, pero más que eso él tenía que odiarlo, tenía que despreciarlo por la manera en como lo había tratado y lo había echado fuera de su vida. Y aunque era él mismo auto-convenciéndose, dolía, su interior omega flagelado por la sola idea de creer en el posible rechazo del alfa amado. Trataba de decirse eso a sí mismo, pero su interior también luchaba contra esa inútil esperanza de una respuesta, sollozó amargamente al percatarse de lo patético que era, después de todo seguía siendo un desastre, se hizo un ovillo abrazándose a sí mismo en silencio y entonces, su teléfono vibró repentinamente, se abalanzó hacia él con el corazón martilleándole fuertemente en el pecho, la emoción y el terror apretando su garganta.

[2:47 am]: ¿Yuri?

Su corazón se detuvo  _¿Esto era real?_  Frotó sus irritados ojos, retirando la humedad en ellos y parpadeó volviendo a mirar la brillante pantalla como esperando que hubiera sido solo su imaginación pero el breve mensaje de Otabek seguía allí  _¿Debía contestar?_  No se supone que esta conversación debería estar surgiendo en primer lugar  _¿Qué iba a decir?_  Estaba tan seguro de que no obtendría una respuesta que no pensó en qué sucedería si lo conseguía. A pesar de tener el celular tan cerca de su rostro, con sus dedos sobre el teclado no se atrevió a escribir nada más, se encontraba muy atónito observando el mensaje de Otabek, conteniendo la respiración por largos segundos, aún sin poder creer que fuera cierto. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar en sus manos y tuvo que sostenerlo fuertemente porque sus manos aún temblaban debido a la ansiedad.

[2:55 am]: ¿Está todo bien?

Otabek nuevamente. Yuri aguantó la respiración, vio cómo el chat le informaba una y otra vez que el alfa estaba escribiendo y luego se detenía, eso se prolongó por varios minutos pero no hubo un mensaje más. Yuri comenzó a llorar nuevamente porque sabía que Otabek estaba nervioso por él pero no quería presionarlo ¿Cómo podía seguir preocupándose por él después de todo lo que le había dicho? incluso sin poder verlo podía sentir su ansiedad y preocupación. Quería responderle pero estaba congelado, no sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.

Entonces, después de un largo momento, el móvil empezó a vibrar con más insistencia.

[Llamada entrante de Otabek Altin...]

El pánico se apoderó con violencia de su cuerpo, arrojó el celular a un lado como si repentinamente quemara, sus manos temblorosas cubrían su boca intentando acallar los sollozos cada vez más audibles mientras observaba su móvil vibrar amortiguado por las sábanas brillando hasta que después de un rato cesó.

[Llamada perdida 3:07 am]

No hubo otro intento. Su corazón seguía palpitando fuertemente. Sintió la opresión en su pecho, la culpa, y no se sentía del todo suya. El sólo darse cuenta de que era algo de lo que Otabek sentía en ese momento lo hizo sentir como si desesperadamente necesitara decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera decidir algo por sí mismo su celular vibró una vez más.

[3:10 am]: Recuerda que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo.

Yuri leyó eso unos minutos después de haber sido recibido, cuando consiguió la fuerza para levantar el celular. La brillante pantalla se empapó con dos gotas de lágrimas que cayeron desde su mejilla. Aún a pesar de todo Otabek seguía siendo tan amable ¿Era justa la indulgencia que el alfa le brindaba?  _No_ , Yuri se repetía eso. No la merecía, pero sabía lo que sí merecía Otabek.

[Llamando... Otabek Altin]

El tono de llamada alcanzó a sonar dos veces antes de ser contestado. Yuri aguantó la respiración, hubo un repentino silencio, apenas el sonido del móvil siendo manipulado y una tenue, muy cautelosa, respiración.

— ¿Yuri...? — Otabek pronunció lentamente. El corazón del rubio golpeó fuertemente en su pecho con solo su nombre siendo pronunciado, sus ojos volvieron a quemar por las lágrimas que se formaban nuevamente. Escuchar su voz era en parte reconfortante y en parte doloroso porque sabía lo lejos que se encontraba. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado en silencio por demasiado tiempo, así que Otabek volvió a repetir después de haber comprobado que había tomado correctamente la llamada — ¿Yuri, estás bien? —

Un sollozo.

—Lo siento tanto... — Yuri empujó las palabras a través de sus labios y se quebró finalmente, sus sollozos e intentos por calmarse podían ser claramente escuchados por Otabek del otro lado de la línea.

— … — el mayor no estaba preparado para eso.

— Dios... fui tan cruel... y tú eras tan amable... no merecías la forma en que te trataba pero...

— Yuri — Otabek lo interrumpió con un suave susurro, Yuri gimoteó haciendo silencio y sorbiendo audiblemente la nariz — Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes que disculparte. Sé que solo querías proteger a tus cachorros, mantener todas las piezas de tu corazón en su lugar. Está bien, cualquier hubiera actuado de esa manera, por favor, no pienses en eso más — el alfa mantenía su voz firme al hablar, pero Yuri podía escuchar las agrietadas palabras arrastrarse con dolor — Si te hace sentir mejor: acepto tu disculpa. Todo está bien ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso...? ¿Cómo puedes continuar siendo tan condescendiente conmigo después de cómo te traté? Tú también sufrías y fui indiferente ante eso, incluso me burlé de nuestra conexión... yo solo... estaba encerrado en mi propio dolor...

— ¿Cómo podría culparte por eso? Tenías una familia, una vida perfecta y solo porque yo aparecí... — Otabek se quebró y Yuri lo escuchó tomar una gran inhalación para recomponerse — Tú sufrías más. Me dolía, sí, pero tú estabas perdiendo todo y yo no. Es decir, nunca te tuve, Yuri — repentinamente sintió su corazón siendo estrujado violentamente y se dio cuenta entonces que ese dolor no era suyo, sino el de Otabek.

— Dios, Otabek... ¿Cómo puedes no odiarme...?

— Te amo, Yuri, nunca podría odiarte — De todo lo que Otabek había dicho hasta ese momento, esto fue lo único que sonó firme, fuerte, seguro.

— Te necesito. Quiero verte... tanto que me quema — Yuri sollozó, no estaba midiendo sus palabras con la razón, estaba dejando que su corazón se sincerara, que sus miedos y dolor salieran a flote — Quiero estar contigo y olvidar el dolor. Lo deseo tanto... tanto que podría morir... pero no puedo... no puedo dejar a mis cachorros, Otabek... yo... — y se rompió, estaba llorando y Otabek podía escucharlo claramente del otro lado de la línea. No podía continuar, las lágrimas y el dolor no se lo permitían, abría la boca y sollozaba patéticamente.

— ¿Por qué habrías de dejarlos...? — el alfa se interrumpió a sí mismo, Yuri no pudo preguntar pues continuaba llorando solo distanció su teléfono para comprobar que la llamada seguía en curso, luego escuchó la voz de Otabek suave, cautelosa — ¿Tú crees que yo no los querría...?

Un diminuto y triste sonido salió de Yuri como afirmación.

— Por Dios, Yuri.... ¿Qué clase de maldito alfa haría eso...? — La mezcla entre tristeza y frustración en el tono de Otabek — Te amo, Yuri. Te amo tanto, amo cada parte de ti y amo con todo mi corazón a esos cachorros porque son tus hijos ¿Cómo no podría? Tienen tu sonrisa y tus ojos de soldado — la última parte sonó tan amena, Otabek intentaba levantar su ánimo y lo estaba consiguiendo. El corazón de Yuri enternecido por las palabras del alfa, anhelaba tan dolorosamente tenerlo a su lado.

— Otabek... — Se obligó a controlarse, a matar la razón y el orgullo, solo dejar que sus verdaderos sentimientos llegaran al alfa, decir lo que realmente quería decir aunque sonara como la cosa más egoísta del mundo — Quiero intentarlo... nosotros... y mis cachorros.... no puedo prometer que todo resulte fácil o bien, pero... ¿podríamos...? — Tomó una gran inhalación para que su voz no se quebrara del todo — aunque suene tan malditamente egoísta.... ¿podríamos intentarlo…?

El silencio cayó con esa pregunta. Yuri se preparó, a su corazón para cualquier golpe, para un posible rechazo. Otabek lo amaba, sí, pero no era razón para abusar de eso, esto no podía ser saludable para el alfa, aún con todo su amor debía tener un límite de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él. Yuri estaba consciente de que lo que estaba diciendo era egoísta, pedirle que lo aceptara de nuevo, junto a sus cachorros, que viniera por él, dejando de lado su país, sus amigos y su familia en Kazajistán nuevamente, por algo que ni siquiera podía asegurar que iría bien.

Y aun así esperó paciente por su respuesta, aguardando la esperanza que siempre había estado allí.

Después de bastante tiempo Otabek por fin habló y Yuri lo escuchó atentamente.

— Con una condición...

El omega se mordió el labio a la espera, por supuesto, no podía ser tan fácil...

— Quiero que el gran Yuri Plisetsky del que me enamoré regrese a patinar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento mucho la demora! La verdad es que no tengo una excusa válida de mi ausencia... la semana no ha sido muy grata conmigo y el capítulo me demoró más tiempo porque no terminaba de estar satisfecha del todo... pero aquí estamos tratando de retomar el ritmo ^^! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y los kudos, significa muchisimo para mí <3 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos prontito!


	16. Chapter 16

— Creí que habíamos hablado sobre lo de decidir impulsivamente — Su abuelo gruñó mientras frotaba la platinada cabecita de Nikolai, el bebé se encontraba jugando entre los pies del mayor con una figurilla de un superhéroe extranjero que Viktor le había comprado en uno de sus viajes.

— Dijiste que estaba bien si hablaba con Otabek — Yuri limpiaba cuidadosamente la mejilla de Yulia, quien acababa de comer papilla. El anciano suspiró audiblemente.

— Te dije que hablaras con él, no que le dijeras que viniera a Rusia.

— De acuerdo, eso fue un pequeño error de mi parte — el omega aceptó por fin, el semblante decaído. Definitivamente había sido muy imprudente, incluso de parte de ambos, ahora mismo Otabek debía estar en el aeropuerto de Kazajistán o a punto de ir para allá. La ansiedad de ambas almas destinadas por reunirse había apresurado al alfa para dejar en orden todo lo que estaba a punto de abandonar en su país para venir a Rusia, buscando conseguir un futuro aún incierto para ambos. Yuri no lo había detenido, ni intentado convencerlo de que se tomara un tiempo más allí antes de venir, él también, en su interior, estaba desesperado por verlo.

— Yuratchka... — Nikolai pronunció frotando sus ojos con exasperación y finalmente bufó con irónica risa — No voy a poder cambiar esa parte de ti ¿cierto? — Su abuelo lo miró y Yuri sostuvo su mirada firmemente — ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Ese alfa y tú regresarán a casa apenas llegue?  

— No — Yuri miró el suelo, respirando lentamente antes de volver a hablar — Sé que no puedo hacer lo que me pides, Abuelo — El rubio reconoció apesadumbrado, esa parte impulsiva de él, no iba a poder cambiarla de la noche a la mañana, tendría que trabajar en ello para lograrlo. No había tenido que responder por sus acciones a nadie antes, ni siquiera a su abuelo, sin embargo, Yuri sabía que era lo menos que el anciano se merecía — Pero quiero intentar hacer las cosas bien, al menos esta vez. Y quiero que conozcas a Otabek. No voy a irme hasta que des tu aprobación y ya hablé de eso con él — volvió a encontrar su mirada con la del viejo alfa, firmemente, para que supiera que iba enserio. Nikolai miró a su nieto con sorpresa, nunca había esperado que Yuri dijera eso.

— Muy bien ¿Y dónde se quedará?

— Yo... iba a acompañarlo a buscar un departamento por la zona apenas llegara o un hotel... — Yuri dijo con inseguridad — En último caso puede quedarse en el antiguo departamento que ocupaba pero... — su abuelo volvió a suspirar, volviendo a comprobar lo impulsivo de aquella decisión pues ni siquiera habían pensado en esos detalles.

— Él puede quedarse aquí.

Esta vez fue Yuri quien miró con sorpresa a su abuelo.

— Pero no va a dormir contigo en tu habitación ni con los cachorros — gruñó suavemente, después de todo Nikolai seguía siendo un alfa orgulloso que protegía a su familia — Me ayudarás a limpiar mi viejo estudio y colocaremos mi antiguo colchón, allí podrá dormir hasta que se gane mi confianza — señaló y luego de una pequeña pausa añadió — Entonces ya veremos que pasará.

El omega parpadeó y luego río por lo bajo, impresionado por la autoridad alfa de su abuelo, incluso había captado la atención de sus pequeños quienes lo miraban entre sorprendidos y serios. Inmediatamente era el líder de la manada.

— Gracias, abuelo — Yuri sonrió genuinamente, por primera vez en días.

— Bueno, vamos, Yuratchka. Hay trabajo que hacer para cuando llegue ese alfa — Su abuelo levantó a Nikolai y luego trajo el corral.

-

-

-

Estaba nervioso, su estómago volcado en ansiedad mientras esperaba parado entre la muchedumbre que caminaba en dirección contraria, miraba a cada uno de los transeúntes pasar solo por la simple distracción de verlos, él no necesitaba estar atento por la persona a quien esperaba, cuando él llegara lo sabría.

Había venido solo porque pensó que era lo mejor, su abuelo se había quedado en casa cuidando a sus hijos. Ambos estaban de acuerdo que necesitaban que el reencuentro fuera íntimo. El anuncio del vuelo directo de Kazajistán a St. Petersburgo lo alertó, miró a través de los grandes cristales del aeropuerto hacia la pista, pero era difícil saber cuál de todos los aviones era. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente y su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente cuando a su nariz llegó aquel maravilloso aroma.

Se obligó a quedarse en su lugar en vez de correr a su encuentro como todo su cuerpo lloraba. Esperó y esperó, repitiéndose a sí mismo que debía calmarse como solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nervioso al patinar. Su respiración se hizo más pesada sin darse cuenta intentando conseguir más del aroma de aquel alfa que aún no podía ver en la muchedumbre. Y entonces un presentimiento lo hizo levantar la vista, los ojos de ambas almas se encontraron en el momento en que lo hizo. Su corazón galopó con fuerza en su pecho, un repentino calor de emoción lo invadió, menos mal había sido precavido y había tomado sus supresores o de lo contrario posiblemente habría entrado en celo en ese momento. Se sintió mareado, su entorno difuminándose a su alrededor, como si él mismo fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya se encontraba entre los brazos de Otabek.

El alfa había soltado sus maletas a los lados para abrazarlo. Su respiración era superficial, con el aroma intoxicante de Yuri llenando sus fosas nasales desde el momento en que puso un pie en el aeropuerto y la pequeña carrerilla que había hecho hasta llegar a él. Otabek olía muy bien, su cuerpo estaba cálido, Yuri estaba acurrucado en su pecho, protegido entre sus fuertes brazos, las ropas que llevaba el alfa en ese momento eran pesadas y abrigadoras, por lo que el abrazo era cálido y suave, haciéndolo sentir más seguro junto a él. Cuánto había añorado esto, ahora que lo tenía no podía creer cómo había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin él, tenía miedo de que se alejara o desapareciera, no creía tener la fuerza de volver a poner distancia entre ambos.

— Te extrañé — Otabek susurró con su rostro inclinado en el hombro de Yuri, el pequeño omega gimoteó suavemente debajo de él, coincidiendo con sus palabras.

— Lo siento tanto — el ruso pronunció con la voz quebradiza y medio sollozó tratando de no romperse — Quería decírtelo frente a frente...

— _Shhh_ — El alfa se separó brevemente, el rubio resistiéndose al distanciamiento, Otabek sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos con cariño, sus cuerpos aún se presionaban juntos, acarició las mejillas sonrosadas con los pulgares, la caricia descendiendo a sus labios entre abiertos, esperando. Era lo que anhelaban, sus naturalezas empujándolos, el lazo entre sus almas arrastrándolos, añorando el dulce contacto entre ellos. En vez de eso Otabek besó la frente del omega, Yuri se abrazó a él, estremeciéndose ante el contacto, a pesar de que no había sido un beso en los labios, aun así su cuerpo tembló, cantando en felicidad por el contacto del alfa — Está bien así, despacio, no hay prisa, Yuri — Otabek susurró, sus frentes juntas, Yuri cerró los ojos como Otabek lo hizo, disfrutando el contacto, el calor, el anhelante aroma como si fuera el oxígeno necesitado para vivir.

La muchedumbre a su alrededor pasaba sin perturbarlos. De todas formas Otabek y Yuri no reparaban en ellos. Aun cuando muchos caminaban más lento al mirarlos y otros se detenían a observarlos con una sonrisa, parecía que un par dubitativamente los había reconocido e intentaban ser discretos con las fotografías que sacaban. Esto era el poder de las almas gemelas, aún si esas personas no eran conscientes de ello estaban siendo influenciadas por el reconfortante aroma de ambos.

— ¿Vamos? — Otabek consultó después de sostener a Yuri entre sus brazos por un momento más. Se sentía bien, el alfa era adicto al pequeño peso del omega, la forma en la que Yuri encajaba perfectamente entre ellos. El rubio asintió y Otabek tomó sus maletas del suelo.

Ya que Yuri había venido solo, tomaron un taxi hasta la casa del abuelo, durante el trayecto Yuri le comentó la situación a Otabek quien pareció aceptar y encontrar razonables los términos del abuelo de Yuri. No iba a mentir, se sentía inseguro y nervioso, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por el rubio y sus cachorros, se lo hizo saber y aquello tranquilizó al omega quien también estaba bastante nervioso a ese punto, el alfa sostuvo su mano fuertemente todo el tiempo.

Les tomó cuarenta minutos el viaje de regreso desde el aeropuerto. Yuri apretó fuertemente la mano de Otabek en un gesto de confort antes de tocar la puerta. Momentos después esta se abrió y la imponente figura de Nikolai se paró frente a ellos. Yuri no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Otabek y continuó apretándola con calidez, el kazajo se quedó muy quieto bajo la mirada escrutante del alfa más viejo que lo examinó de pies a cabeza antes de soltar un resoplido de hastío.

— Tu nombre, muchacho.

— Otabek Altin de Kazajistán, señor.

Nikolai gruñó y Yuri sintió la tensión en Otabek en respuesta.

— Demonios, los alfas con enlaces de alma apestan — Volvió a resoplar con disgusto como alguien que es hostigado por el fuerte olor en una perfumería — Yuri está en supresores. Tú también tendrás que usar bloqueadores de aroma, al menos para que mi casa no empiece a apestar — Otabek hizo un asentimiento de soldado y Yuri soltó una pequeña risilla ante el encuentro entre alfas, estaba convirtiéndose en una cómica imposición de dominio. Sintió consideración por Otabek, estaba haciendo esto por ellos, generalmente los alfas no se mezclaban entre ellos y menos cuando uno asumía una posición tan dominante, pero Otabek parecía muy dispuesto a adaptarse — Ahora entren — demandó el abuelo y Yuri fue el primero en seguirlo, Otabek arrastró sus maletas detrás.

El interior, a diferencia de fuera, era bastante cálido. El alfa de kazajistán se quitó el abrigo que tenía en la entrada. Yuri se adelantó a la sala antes que Otabek pudiera seguirlo, para cuando el moreno entró en ella el rubio ya tenía entre sus brazos a Yulia quien se chupaba el dedo distraída y en cuanto el alfa hizo su entrada las caritas de ambos cachorros giraron hacia él, sus narices eran más rápida que su memoria, buscándolo instintivamente pero quedándose un momento mirando en su dirección como si no terminaran de reconocer a la persona parada allí y después sus caritas brillaron empezando a sonreír, inmediatamente ambos alzaron los brazos hacia él, Yulia señaló a Otabek con alegría formando un gran corazón con su boquita y luego miró a Yuri como si quisiera decirle _“¡Mira, papá! ¡Papá está ahí!”_ El corazón del omega se enterneció ante la alegría de sus cachorritos al ver a Otabek.

El pequeño Nikolai hizo un puchero porque estaba atrapado en el corral. Otabek miró a Yuri pidiéndole permiso en silencio, aún se mantenía cauteloso, sabía lo importante que eran sus bebés y no se acercaría sin su consentimiento, el rubio asintió y entonces el alfa olvidó sus maletas en el suelo acercándose al corralito donde Nikolai se empujaba hacia arriba para ser alzado. Otabek tomó al cachorro con mucho cuidado y él se aferró a la ropa de su pecho, lo miró como memorizando sus facciones, incluso llevó sus manitas a las mejillas y nariz del alfa y este resopló suavemente haciéndolo reír como solía hacerlo antes.

Yuri acercó a Yulia hacia Otabek y esta vez el alfa miró al omega encontrando sus miradas, el sonrojo en el rostro de Yuri no se hizo esperar, sus labios entre abiertos esperando ser besados mientras ambos sostenían a los cachorros, eso era lo que su instinto demandaba. Pero no, no todavía. Otabek sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, Yuri lo siguió y dejaron a los cachorros entre ellos, cada uno tomó un juguete del balde que estaba en el piso y acercaron los juguetes a Otabek buscando su atención, enseñándole cómo jugar con ellos. El kazajo sonrió y jugó con los cachorros mientras Yuri observaba, sus pequeños estaban tan entusiasmados por la presencia del alfa que habían olvidado momentáneamente a su padre omega. Pero a Yuri no le importó ser desplazado por un rato, así podía apreciar esa bella escena.

El abuelo Nikolai estaba apoyado en la entrada hacia el pasillo detrás de ellos observando el momento. Potya se asomó desde la oscuridad de una de las habitaciones, siendo atraído por el alboroto, aproximándose con prudencia, se detuvo a los pies de Nikolai ronroneando, atrayendo su atención como si preguntara _qué estaba sucediendo_. El anciano alfa se inclinó lo suficiente para acariciar la peluda cabeza del gatito.

—Parece que pronto volveremos a ser solos tú y yo, _Piroshki_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: El abuelo le dice "Piroshky" al gato de Yuri porque es más fácil de recordar (?)
> 
> ¡Gracias por el apoyo y los kudos! Estoy muy contenta de todo el animo que me han infundido para continuar esta historia ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Si le hubiese preguntado a Otabek, probablemente el alfa hubiera dicho que estaba bien con la situación, una mentira para tranquilizar la preocupación del omega. Yuri no necesitaba preguntar, lo sabía muy bien, el enlace en sus almas era bastante esclarecedor con los sentimientos del otro, mentirle habría sido inútil y quizá Otabek lo sabía, Yuri pensó que mostrarse preocupado solo incrementaría la inquietud en el alfa así que evitó hacerlo.

Obviamente era difícil para Otabek. Empezando por la idea de usar supresores de aroma, no eran muy populares en los alfas, la mayoría denigraban a los alfas que los usaban como el sometimiento a los celos de la pareja omega. Incluso en los deportes, mientras que los supresores eran obligación en los omegas, en el caso de los alfas se  _sugería_ el uso mas no se obligaba, solo se estipulaba la ducha obligatoria para aplacar el olor antes y después de una competencia, de esta forma el rendimiento de los otros participantes no se vería influenciado.

Otabek no parecía del tipo de alfas que les gustara reafirmar su dominancia con el aroma, pero nunca había usado supresores y sentirse repentinamente despojado de un aspecto muy importante de su identidad era abrumador, especialmente bajo el yugo de otro alfa. El patinador de Kazajistán nunca se había visto en una posición de sumisión, hasta ese momento había sido un alfa libre que viajaba de un lado a otro en tiempo y formas que él mismo dictaba y que repentinamente se veía despojado de esa libertad y sometido al confinamiento sumiso en el territorio de un alfa más viejo.

Nikolai dictaba los horarios y los límites a los que Otabek podía apuntar en su hogar. El tiempo con los cachorros tenía un límite establecido, incluso la cercanía con su nieto estaba vigilada. Eso último era lo que más ponía nervioso al alfa de Kazajistán, el enlace de sus almas los empujaba a estar juntos y esta naturaleza lloraba por cubrir a Yuri con su aroma, algo imposible debido a los supresores, la idea de que el omega aún no oliera como él inquietaba el interior de Otabek. Yuri lo sabía, por eso era él quien iniciaba los contactos, su abuelo protestaría menos de esa forma.

Al principio los contactos eran tímidos, sus manos entrelazadas o Yuri acurrucado en su hombro mientras veía cómo jugaba con los cachorros. Luego creció un poco más, había besos, no en los labios, pero dulces besos en las mejillas de Otabek y suaves caricias en sus brazos y espalda para reconfortarlo y agradecerle por lo mucho que hacía por ellos. Para tranquilizar la ansiedad del alfa, Yuri se frotaba suavemente contra él, en supresores los alfas y omegas cercanos no podían identificar sus aromas, incluso asumirían que son betas, pero gracias al enlace de sus almas no existía forma posible que sus aromas fueran ocultos del otro, los supresores aminoraban la intensidad, pero todavía podían olerse claramente. Sin embargo, no era suficiente como para cubrirse mutuamente con ellos, al menos un pequeño residuo del aroma de su omega podía quedarse impregnado en la ropa del alfa.

Era más fácil cuando su lazo trabajaba a su favor, por primera vez descubriendo poco a poco la maravillosa dicha del sentimiento compartido, del inmenso amor y cariño en sintonía.

Cuando Otabek no pasaba el tiempo con Yuri y los cachorros, Nikolai exigía su presencia, el alfa mayor por fin tuvo la excusa perfecta para empezar a limpiar su bodega, sacudir y sacar algunas de las cosas que ya no le servían, era un trabajo arduo y pesado, imposible para alguien de su edad y que dejaba agotado a Otabek por la noche, era una forma de asegurar que la regla de no dormir con sus nietos se respetara, el alfa mayor se sentía satisfecho con la obediencia del menor ¡Era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro!

Después de una pesada, casi eterna, primera semana, la bodega quedó limpia y sin el trabajo en ella, Nikolai tuve que ceder, a regañadientes, un poco más de tiempo para Otabek y Yuri. A penas el primer día que obtuvo el visto bueno, Otabek arrastró a Yuri fuera, tomaron un taxi y Yuri se sintió un poco nervioso sentándose en la esquina junto a la ventana, distanciado apenas de Otabek.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa, Yuri?

— No creo que pueda hacer esto, Beka — En algún punto Yuri había comenzado a llamarle así lo que colmó de calidez el corazón del alfa, Yuri se estaba abriendo para él, había adquirido, poco a poco, una nueva confianza — No creo poder volver a hacerlo... mas... — dijo sinceramente, cabizbajo.

— Yuri... — Otabek tomó su mano dando un cálido pero firme apretón — Yo sé que puedes y también sé que no soy el único que lo cree — el omega lo miró a los ojos — quiero ver al gran Yuri Plisetsky nuevamente en el hielo.

— Aún si lo intentara... Yakov no va aceptarlo tan cerca de los nacionales.

— Yo voy a solucionar eso.

— Beka, no... — Yuri se acercó a él, enredando sus dedos en las oscuras hebras, acariciando el filo de sus pómulos con los pulgares — no hay esperanza para mí, pero si tú no te preocupas por ti también vas a quedarte fuera — el omega tragó lentamente — Te he quitado muchas cosas... pero no quiero quitarte esa, tienes que patinar, los cachorros y yo te apoyaremos desde las gradas — le prometió, curvando sus labios en una ligera sonrisa.

— Tenemos que patinar — fue la respuesta firme de Otabek, tomó una de las muñecas de Yuri y acercándola, depositó un cándido beso en el dorso de su mano. El omega se sonrojó pero no fue capaz de responder, en el fondo, por supuesto, que quería patinar, amaba hacerlo, había anhelado tanto volver después de aliviarse de su embarazo pero las cosas habían ido solo empeorando al punto de quiebre en que había olvidado la pasión por una de las cosas que más había amado en la vida.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, Otabek le pidió a Yuri que se adelantara mientras hablaba con Yakov, el omega protestó pero Otabek le explicó que también tenía cosas que resolver con él debido a la forma tan abrupta en la que se había marchado, lo cual lejos de tranquilizar a Yuri lo hicieron sentir más culpable de lo que había pasado, el kazajo se dio cuenta de esto y besó su frente cariñosamente asegurándole que todo estaría bien, Yuri asintió sin más remedio y se marchó para cambiarse en los vestidores.

Cuando Yuri regresó a la pista sintió una especie de dejavuh, era casi la misma escena de semanas atrás. Yakov se encontraba histérico reclamando a Otabek, Mila y Georgi eran los más cercanos a su posición, a una distancia prudente, apoyados en el muro de seguridad de la pista.

— ¡Ah, Yuri! ¡Hola! — Mila cantó, saludando jovial desde donde estaba apoyada. Aquello fue suficiente para detener la discusión entre Yakov y Otabek, haciendo que la atención recayera en el omega presente. Quizá en primer lugar esa era la intención de la hembra alfa. Yakov resopló audiblemente, mascullando por lo bajo a medida que el rubio se acercó.

— Escucha, Yuri. Voy a hacer el papeleo para que entres a la competencia nacional solo porque sé que tienes talento, pero vas a tener que trabajar duro en esto, tienes un mes para perfeccionar tus programas, así que más vale que hoy escojas las canciones para que Lilia y yo podamos preparar una coreografía — Yakov vociferó con el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera midiendo el tono de su voz, seguía escuchándose como si estuviera dando una gran reprimenda, pero Yuri entendía la razón del enfado.

Viktor había dejado definitivamente el patinaje y él se había ausentado ya dos temporadas. Había perdido a sus mejores patinadores. Mila era un alfa problemática que le daba dolores de cabeza y Georgi, aunque era un beta, le causaba los mismos problemas, deprimiéndose constantemente porque _“las mujeres betas de hoy día solo buscan alfas”_. Después Otabek había llegado pidiéndole que por favor se convirtiera en su entrenador para dos semanas después romper el acuerdo y ahora ¿volver? no le extrañaba que los nervios del entrenador estuvieran de punta.

Yuri miró a Otabek quien le devolvía la mirada, una expresión seria, llena de confianza en él, solamente el contacto visual fue suficiente para que el ruso asintiera firmemente, el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada fija en Yakov.

— Voy a esforzarme — sentenció — Pero... — todos los presentes lo miraron expectantes, sus rostros reflejando sorpresa por sus palabras — Quiero ser yo quien coreografíe mis programas — Yakov lo miró con incredulidad y Yuri continuó — Desde mi debut como sennior, Viktor ha sido quien coreografió cada uno de ellos hasta ahora, quiero ser capaz de ganar por mis propios méritos — confesó, ninguno dijo nada. Otabek más que nadie entendía cuánto significaba eso para Yuri, porqué era tan importante renovarse de esa forma.

—Bien. Para el final de esta semana quiero los programas listos — Yakov puntualizó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a las personitas que me leen y dejan kudos! Muchísimas gracias por el amor y apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia ^^   
> Gracias Dzeta por tus hermosos comentarios cada capítulo <3


	18. Chapter 18

Pasaron toda la tarde entrenando. Yuri dedicó varias horas a la búsqueda de las canciones que usaría para sus programas. Para cuando pudo entrar al hielo ya era pasado el mediodía, aún no tenía nada planeado para la coreografía, pero quería entrenar, recuperar el ritmo. Era reconfortante volver a estar sobre el hielo, un cosquilleo de emoción brotó desde su estómago y se extendió por todo su cuerpo al deslizarse por primera vez.

Había regresado a la pista la semana en que Viktor se llevó a los cachorros, pero aún entonces su mente no estaba enfocada, el peso de su tristeza y problemas lo habían mantenido disperso. Esta vez era como renacer en el hielo, la nostálgica sensación de volver a ser ese pequeño niño que había sido llevado por su abuelo a la pista de hielo por primera vez, su corazón palpitando en emoción frente a la expectativa de la libertad. Yuri no se concentró en la planificación de su programa, dejó que su entusiasmo lo guiara en ese momento. Patinó a todo lo ancho de la pista, tomando velocidad gradualmente, realizó saltos y giros, primero sencillos. A medida que se dejaba embriagar por la pasión fue aumentando la dificultad, los sencillos pasaron a ser dobles, triples, en la cumbre de su concentración logró hacer su famoso salchow cuádruple.

Los novatos se habían hecho a un lado y vitorearon el salto perfectamente clavado. Incluso Otabek, quien había estado practicando sus programas, se había detenido y observado la desenvoltura de Yuri en el hielo, la emotiva pasión que transmitía al deslizarse como si hubiera nacido en él, la arrolladora fuerza con la que clavaba los saltos, la perfecta combinación entre la belleza de sus movimientos y la fortaleza de su espíritu. El alfa sentía el pecho hinchado con orgullo.

Yuri Plisetsky había regresado.

 

.

La pareja se encontró en los vestidores al caer la noche. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y de no ser porque el velador, que acababa de empezar su turno, les había avisado que estaba por cerrar, no se habrían percatado de nada más. No tuvieron tiempo de darse una ducha, solamente de cambiarse por ropa más seca y limpia antes de salir. Yuri aún respiraba superficialmente debido a la euforia, las zonas vulnerables de su cuerpo como las mejillas, la nariz, las orejas y su cuello visiblemente coloreadas por el ejercicio, el cabello rubio sutilmente descuidado con algunos mechones adheridos a su frente ofrecían a Otabek una vista desaliñada que era agradable.

Y su olor, Otabek inhaló audiblemente, extasiado por la dulce fragancia de su omega, aún en supresores, el esfuerzo físico había intensificado el aroma de Yuri, no de manera perceptible para el resto de alfas, quienes seguramente tendrían que estar a una distancia demasiado cercana con el omega para poder olfatearlo, pero para Otabek era como un maravilloso perfume que impregnaba el aire.

— Estuviste maravilloso, Yuri — dijo Otabek cuando Yuri se aproximó a él. El menor no se detuvo sino que se abalanzó permitiendo que ambos se fundieran en un cálido abrazo.

— Gracias, Beka — el omega ronroneó entre su férreo agarre — Gracias por animarme a venir, por creer en mí y convencer a Yakov de permitirme regresar.

— Gracias por dejarme ayudarte — Otabek tomó suavemente la barbilla de Yuri entre sus dedos y se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente — Gracias por permitirme amarte y dejarme ver al Yuri Plisetsky que quiero ver — el corazón del omega latía fuertemente y el color melocotón no había abandonado sus mejillas aún.

— Beka... — el menor musitó a manera de protesta y entonces, moviéndose hacia adelante, atrajo a Otabek, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y por fin presionando sus labios como había estado deseando desde hace tanto tiempo. El alfa lo sostuvo en su lugar firmemente por la cintura, inclinándose en pos de Yuri, entregándose al beso. Sus bocas se movieron juntas con desesperación, no solo sus naturalezas habían añorado ese contacto sino también el ardor en sus almas. Otabek presionó suave y Yuri abrió su boca para él con un vulnerable sonido que hizo el pecho del alfa vibrar con satisfacción. El toque de sus lenguas estremeció sus cuerpos y se permitieron profundizar el contacto. Las manos de Yuri habían revoloteado enredándose en el cabello del mayor, despeinándolo más de lo que el ejercicio ya había hecho, las de Otabek subieron por su espalda, levantando un poco la ropa del omega, descubriendo un parche de piel en su cintura donde su mano izquierda sostuvo firmemente.

Se separaron cuando el aliento les faltó, pero se quedaron demasiado cerca del otro, compartiendo el aire, ambos con respiraciones superficiales mientras sus ojos brillantes se encontraban. Yuri se relamió los labios mientras Otabek lo observaba queriendo ahogarse en ellos una vez más.

—Tenemos que volver a casa — Yuri dijo suavemente después de un momento. _“Si tan solo fuera nuestra casa”_ Otabek masculló para sus adentros.

— Es tarde. Deberíamos pasar a comprar algo — el alfa sugirió a medida que intentaba controlar su respiración y sus instintos que obstruían su razonamiento.

—A mi abuelo le gusta el sushi... ¿Podríamos…?

— Claro, Yuri. Vamos — Otabek lo tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a caminar en busca de un local de comida oriental.

Llegaron a casa una hora después, compraron algunas provisiones y pañales para los cachorros además de la comida japonesa. Nikolai les dio la bienvenida, Yuri ofreció el paquete de sushis a su abuelo a modo de disculpa por lo tarde que era, el anciano levantó una ceja y suspiró aceptándolo, cuando Otabek pasó a su lado el mayor gruñó por lo bajo y el kazajo se tensó un poco.

Los pequeños Nikolai y Yulia se entusiasmaron al verlos, estaban limpios y vestían sus kigurumis de tigre y león. Yuri se apresuró hacia ellos besando sus pequeñas frentes y los bebés rieron queriendo ser levantados por el omega.

— Soy un alfa muy viejo para seguir cuidando cachorros — Nikolai se quejó masajeando la curvatura de su espalda.

—Lo lamento, abuelo. No esperábamos quedarnos tanto tiempo en la pista.

— Bah ¿Al menos patinaste? —el alfa resopló y Yuri asintió sorprendido por la pregunta.

— Voy a participar en los próximos nacionales.

— Entonces ha valido la pena — sonrió y dedicó una mirada significativa hacia Otabek. Los ojos del omega se deslizaron de uno a otro de forma suspicaz, parecía que había cierto grado de confidencia de la que no estaba enterado.

— Voy a ducharme ¿Beka, puedes vigilar a los cachorros? — preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Otabek. Este asintió dejando la bolsa deportiva con sus cosas en el suelo y acercándose a donde estaba Yuri y sus bebés — No demoro — prometió besando la mejilla del alfa y levantándose para ir al baño. Nikolai observó la interacción en silencio, cuando su nieto pasó a su lado dijo:

—Voy a dormir. Buenas noches — Luego miró a ambos — Conocen la regla de oro, más vale que no escuche ruidos raros por la madrugada — el alfa gruñó soltando un bufido audible y se retiró. Otabek intentó no dar mucha importancia al comentario a pesar de que estaba completamente rojo por eso. Yuri se había encerrado en el baño sin objetar nada probablemente abochornado también.

Después de quince minutos el rubio salió vistiendo un pantalón amplio y una camisa azul de su talla, era la ropa cómoda que usaba para dormir.

— Puedes ducharte ahora — Yuri ofreció suavemente a Otabek mientras tomaba a uno de los cachorros en su regazo — Beka va a ducharse ahora y ustedes tienen que dormir, mañana podrán jugar más — dijo a sus pequeños presionando ligeramente la nariz de Nikolai, el pequeño bostezó y no opuso ninguna resistencia o protesta cuando Otabek se levantó para tomar la bolsa deportiva y llevarla a su habitación, instantes después salió con una toalla. Echó un último vistazo a Yuri antes de meterse al baño, el omega se había sentado en la alfombra y bajado algunos cojines donde ahora Nikolai se acostaba, sosteniendo la cabeza en la pierna de su padre, Yulia se acomodaba en su pecho halando la camisa de Yuri y restregando su pequeño rostro contra ella, escuchó al rubio arrullando a sus cachorros y se metió en la ducha sonriendo ante esa imagen.

Breve tiempo después, Otabek también salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo ropa más holgada, había usado los supresores de aroma también. Se encontró con la imagen de Yuri y los cachorros durmiendo, era hermoso, pero no parecía una posición saludable, Nikolai aunque estaba sobre los cojines seguían estando en el suelo, Yuri estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y la cabeza hacia un lado sosteniendo por puro instinto a Yulia que dormía en su pecho. La cachorrita movía sus labios suavemente entre sueños, quizá echando de menos el ser amamantada pues Yuri no podía hacerlo mientras se mantenía usando supresores. Aunque, después de todo, los cachorritos ya estaban en edad de dejarlo.

— Yura — Otabek pronunció muy bajito, tocando su hombro y Yuri se removió acercando a su bebé más hacia él — Vamos, te ayudaré a llevarlos a la cama — el omega estaba exhausto y emitió un sonido de cansancio mientras, aún adormilado, intentaba levantarse. Otabek cargó a Nikolai y lo acurrucó en su pecho con una mano, con la otra ofreció apoyo a Yuri para incorporarse. El omega pareció recordar que era a Yulia a quien tenía en sus brazos y la sostuvo firmemente mientras se ponía de pie, al estar medio adormilado tuvo que encontrar apoyo en Otabek, dejándose guiar hasta su habitación.

El alfa llevó al omega hasta la habitación, luego le ayudó a colocar a los cachorros en la cuna sin despertarlos. La camita de sus bebés había estado primero en la habitación de Nikolai, pero luego fue cambiada de lugar por Otabek a la habitación de Yuri. El rubio se inclinó a besar las cabecitas de sus pequeños, asegurándose que estuvieran bien arropados y sin nada que obstruyera su descanso. Otabek solo los observó enternecido por la imagen.

— Buenas noches, Yura — dijo el alfa despidiéndose mientras ayudaba al rubio para recostarse en la cama. Yuri sonrió y Otabek se acercó para besarle en los labios, el beso fue menos exigente que el anterior pero igual de significativo, sus labios se movieron con pereza, un suave suspiro salió de Yuri antes de separarse.

— Buenas noches, Beka.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yuri está retomando su confianza! Y parece que está listo para dejar que su relación con Otabek fluya un poco más profunda ;)
> 
> Me gustaría hacer un paréntesis aquí y pedir sus recomendaciones. Yo tengo un par de canciones posibles para los programas de Yuri que fueron por recomendación de mi Beta, pero me gustaría saber si ustedes tienen alguna idea ;) así que agradecería cualquier tipo de ayuda <3 ¡Espero leerlos!
> 
> Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, los kudos y el apoyo que le dan a esta pequeña historia.


	19. Chapter 19

Yuri se preparó. Entrenó arduamente cada día que tuvo a su disposición, tanto tiempo como pudo lo invirtió en su patinaje. Otabek se había comprometido a hacer todo lo posible para su regreso, por lo que era él quien iba y volvía de la pista en determinadas horas del día para dar de comer y bañar a los cachorros mientras Yuri se dedicaba completamente a sus programas. El omega no pudo evitar el remordimiento que aquello le causaba, a diferencia de él, Otabek apenas había tenido tiempo para practicar sus rutinas, sin embargo, sabía que el mayor estaba haciendo eso por él y no podía desperdiciar esa bonita oportunidad que con tanto sacrificio le había dado.

Así que, diligente, cumplió con la fecha límite para entregar la coreografía completa a Yakov. " _Ambiciosa_ " en palabras del entrenador pero nada más digno de Yuri Plisetsky. No cabía duda que el rubio haría un increíble retorno a las competencias y aquello se había vuelto una primicia en las redes sociales. Yuri estaba emocionado, el mismo sentimiento de determinación que lo había impulsado en sus debuts estaba renaciendo explosivo en él nuevamente.

Debido a que Yuri había perdido dos temporadas estaba obligado a participar en los nacionales para entrar en la clasificación hacia el Gran Prix. Otabek por otro lado, siendo el único patinador capaz de Kazajistán y gracias a su desempeño la temporada anterior estaba automáticamente dentro de la serie, solo tenía que esperar las asignaciones de las competencias a las que debía presentarse para clasificar.

Al menos, por el momento, el alfa podría estar presente y ver de primera mano el regreso triunfal de Yuri Plisetsky en el nacional ruso. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que era probable que tuvieran que separarse cuando las competencias de clasificación empezaran, especialmente porque no sabían a cuáles serían asignados cada uno. Ambos eran conscientes de la probabilidad de que no pudieran estar presente en la clasificación del otro. Las fechas entre competencias no solían ser al mismo tiempo pero eran muy apretadas en fechas y tanto Otabek como Yuri tenían que estar en la mejor forma posible, por lo que era necesario viajar varios días antes para lidiar con el  _jetlag_ y entrenar lo suficiente antes de su presentación. Lo sabían y habían prometido dar lo mejor de sí, aún sino podían estar juntos físicamente estarían apoyándose en la distancia.

Faltaban poco más de tres días para el nacional Ruso. Había sido la semana más intensa para Yuri, crear dos programas enteros en menos de un mes y perfeccionarlos no era una tarea sencilla pero con su increíble talento lo había logrado, estaba listo, eso creía y Otabek confiaba en eso.

Cuando llegó cansado ese día, su abuelo ya estaba dormido y el alfa de Kazajistán acababa de acostar a los cachorros en su cuna. Yuri le ofreció una disculpa pero el mayor le dijo que no era necesario, dio un corto beso en sus labios y le susurró que había preparado un baño caliente para él y había un plato de comida tibia para cuando terminara. Luego se retiró a su habitación deseándole buenas noches.

Otabek no concilió el sueño de inmediato, estaba revisando las últimas noticias. Cómo esperaba, la expectativa más grande en ese momento era el regreso de Yuri en el nacional ruso, era la comidilla de la farándula, después de todo lo que había pasado en la vida privada del patinador esperaban ver cómo se desenvolvía en el hielo, si existía la posibilidad de que sus programas reflejaran sus últimas vivencias. Esta era la primicia superficial de los medios, pero en su lado más amarillista estaban los chismes y las especulaciones sobre Yuri y la  _misteriosa_  estadía en Rusia del kazajo. Otabek frunció el ceño, tenía una idea de cómo era visto por los demás. Lo único que sabían era que Viktor se había divorciado de Yuri porque había encontrado su alma gemela en Yuuri. Sin embargo, de su historia propia con el ruso menor no se había esclarecido nada. Ellos a diferencia no habían querido explicar que también eran almas gemelas.

Deslizó sus dedos a través del perfil de Yuri en instagram y fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír. El omega había dejado de publicar cuando su matrimonio empezó a perderse y se había mantenido en un sepulcral silencio hasta hacía unas semanas, después de su primera semana de entrenamiento un día simplemente sonrió a Otabek y pidió tomar una foto juntos en la pista, fue la primera fotografía que Yuri subió en meses. Después, si bien las publicaciones no regresaron a su ritmo usual, fueron más frecuentes, cosas pequeñas como fotografías del entrenamiento y una que otra de alguna comida que a Yuri le gustara. No había fotos de sus cachorros ni nada más profundo sobre su vida privada, Otabek respetaba el límite que Yuri quería poner en torno a su situación así que aceptaba las cosas como estaban en ese momento. Si la prensa quería pensar que eran amigos y él solamente un alfa oportunista no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Colocó al despertador y después se dio la vuelta para dormir. No había pasado ni cinco minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse con cautela. Otabek inmediatamente se incorporó girando el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas del intruso. Yuri se encontraba apoyado en la puerta cerrada, sus manos detrás de él, parado en un solo pie y el otro flexionado hacia atrás sobre la puerta. Llevaba su ropa de noche, holgada y fresca, su cabello desaliñado hacia abajo, todavía ligeramente húmedo después de la ducha. Otabek sostuvo su intensa mirada por un lapsus de silencioso tiempo que se prolongó hasta que el cosquilleo de los nervios fue demasiado.

— ¿Estás nervioso por la competencia, Yura? — preguntó sin apartar sus ojos del omega, este simplemente se limitó a asentir silenciosamente. Otabek le brindó una sonrisa de consuelo — He visto la práctica de tus programas, son maravillosos, no tengo duda de que ganarás el nacional — dijo con confianza, sintió los nervios de Yuri aminorar después de eso.

— Quería hablar contigo, Beka — finalmente dijo y la sonrisa de Otabek desapareció regresando a su serena expresión, había un destello de preocupación en él, Yuri pudo sentirlo por lo que fue él quien ofreció una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo esta vez — Es probable que mi abuelo te lo diga pronto pero... le agradas. Sabe que tu amor por nosotros es real y quieres protegernos así que debería dar su visto bueno en los próximos días —

Aquello representó un alivio para el alfa que se reflejó en la relajación de sus hombros y su cuerpo tenso hasta ese momento, había una oleada de emoción en su pecho y al mismo tiempo se mezclaba con lo que parecía ser ansiedad. Si bien había sido difícil vivir bajo la guardia de Nikolai, Otabek todavía pensaba en el inmenso cariño que le había tomado al anciano alfa y que su presencia se había hecho una costumbre hasta cierto punto.

— Así que tan pronto como lo haga y el nacional haya terminado quiero que nos mudemos ¿Está bien? — La petición de Yuri fue sincera, era lo que anhelaba, Otabek lo sabía y podía notar esa pequeña cautela en sus palabras, como si no quisiera imponer del todo sus deseos, esperando por la opinión del alfa, pero no había nada que Otabek pudiera negarle a Yuri.

Le sonrió y asintió, Yuri respondió a su sonrisa como un llamado y se acercó a él para besarle apasionadamente en los labios, Otabek sostuvo esas pequeñas caderas entre sus manos, acercando al rubio a su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Yuri estaba fresco por la ducha y a pesar de que su olor estaba parcialmente sofocado, aún era perceptible para el alfa quien inhaló profundamente ese delicioso perfume. El omega enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Otabek como solía hacerlo cada vez que se besaban. Luego de unos minutos se separaron, las mejillas de Yuri coloreadas por la pasión.

— Busquemos una casa grande, Beka. Donde los cachorros puedan jugar, cerca de aquí, para que mi abuelo pueda visitarnos y nosotros a él — Otabek tarareó en afirmación. Lo que fuera por Yuri, por verlo así de feliz y lleno de vida como hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Volvieron a besarse, el omega subiéndose al regazo del mayor.

Otabek deslizó sus manos debajo de la playera holgada de Yuri, ganándose un gratificante gemido que murió entre sus labios. El contacto de sus manos calientes sobre la nívea piel, todavía fresca del menor, fue satisfactorio. Yuri suspiró rompiendo el beso para disfrutar de la caricia con los ojos cerrados. Otabek se inclinó sobre Yuri encontrando su camino en el cuello del omega, arrancando cada vez más pesados suspiros, inhalando fuerte ahí donde el aroma se intensificaba, el alfa gruñó posesivamente, el cuerpo de Yuri se estremeció placenteramente en respuesta. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, el instinto de morder demandando fervientemente, su mente semi nublada por él, tratando de contenerse así mismo de hacerlo, intentando recordarse que no era el momento, incluso cuando Yuri se quedó muy quieto, sintió la tensión en su cuerpo, no habían hablado sobre el sello de su unión.

A diferencia de las uniones comunes entre alfas y omegas, en las cuales la mordedura debía ser renovada cada pocos meses. Las almas gemelas eran las únicas que podían enlazarse de por vida, una mordedura era suficiente para sellar el enlace y esta jamás sería borrada por el paso del tiempo o ningún otro medio. Otabek esperaría el momento en que Yuri le permitiera hacerlo, aún si este jamás llegaba, él esperaría.

— Yuri... paremos — el alfa jadeó, luchando contra su propio deseo — tu abuelo podría escuchar... — el rubio hizo caso omiso de las protestas del mayor, silenciándolo cuando empujó otro beso en sus labios, su boca se abrió dócil para darle la bienvenida a la de Otabek que volvió a gruñir presa de su instinto. Yuri empujó al alfa sobre su espalda en el colchón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, una vez aseguró su dominio, se quitó la playera, exponiendo la parte superior de su cuerpo delgado como un ofrecimiento para Otabek quien no tardó en deslizar sus manos en una caricia sobre el torso de Yuri.

— Quiero esto, Beka — confesó respirando superficialmente — aún si no puedes marcarme ahora, lo quiero... ¿es egoísta? — él sabía que lo era, aun así quería escucharlo de los labios de Otabek, sentía que era el único capaz de detenerlo pero el alfa no lo haría, no creía que lo fuera, su amor era tanto que acarició la mejilla del rubio cariñosamente susurrando con suavidad  _"No lo eres. Está bien, yo también lo anhelo"._  Yuri sintió un ferviente calor emerger desde su pecho, subir hacia su rostro y extenderse al resto de su cuerpo por cada latido de su corazón. Extasiado por el inmenso amor que Otabek le profesaba, tanto que no cabía en sí mismo, se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente.

Sin reparar en el tiempo, su alrededor ni nada más que ellos mismos, las ropas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, acariciando, besando cada centímetro de piel descubierta. Esta vez fue Otabek quien empujó a Yuri en su espalda sobre el colchón, el alfa sobre él besándole con devoción mientras se alineaba entre la separación de sus piernas, Yuri deliciosamente abierto para él cuando se deslizó dentro. Las uñas del rubio arañaron la piel sobre sus omóplatos, arrancando un gruñido de su garganta como se empujó profundamente dentro de él y el omega respondió con un fuerte jadeo. Ambos tomaron unos momentos para amoldarse al otro, se besaron profundamente, perdidos en la sensación y sus sentimientos. Al notar la relajación de Yuri, Otabek empujó nuevamente, el rubio jadeó pero se movió contra él en respuesta, buscando más.

Un ritmo lento comenzó, las manos de Yuri arañaron los brazos del alfa hasta aferrarse en sus bisceps, en un intento por permanecer dentro de la conciencia rayando al borde de perderse en el placer. Otabek no estaba en mejores condiciones a medida que el ritmo aumentaba y el deseo de estar cada vez más profundo dentro de Yuri lo consumía. Ambos jadeaban y trataban de mantener sus gemidos al mínimo, fallando uno de los dos de vez en cuando, ya era irremediable. Yuri llegó a su cumbre primero, disolviéndose debajo de Otabek mientras él perseguía su climax con las últimas y rápidas embestidas antes de impregnar al omega con su caliente liberación, Yuri se arqueó como respuesta al latigazo de placer que sintió cuando Otabek se vació dentro de él y su apretado nudo se hinchó. El omega se retorció debajo de él satisfactoriamente, deleitándose con la placentera sensación de estar unido al alfa que tanto había deseado.

Otabek se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Yuri, cuidando de no aplastarlo de lleno, mientras esperaba a que su nudo cediera, en esa posición el omega instintivamente se sentía protegido por el alfa, los ojos brillantes y agotados se encontraron, sonrisas se dibujaron en sus labios y se dedicaron a besarse hasta que el sueño les llegó.

El despertador sonó muy temprano en la mañana, Yuri se removió y Otabek gruñó por la perturbación de su descanso. En algún punto de la noche después de que quedaron liberados del nudo, el alfa había rodado sobre su espalda y acomodado al rubio sobre él para que pudiese dormir con más comodidad. Yuri se empujó contra Otabek somnoliento, perezosamente empezó a besar la mejilla del alfa y su cuello, un suspiro de placer brotó de los labios del mayor mientras sostenía la delgada cintura del omega entre sus manos, sus pulgares presionaron una muy delgada curvatura en la piel de su vientre que el ejercicio no había podido desaparecer.

—Buenos días, Yura — Otabek susurró obteniendo un suave ronroneo en respuesta, aún podía sentir el cosquilleo en su piel y el recuerdo de la noche anterior estaba regresando vívidamente a su mente, aún podía sentir el ardiente placer de hundirse dentro de Yuri, el aroma, la humedad y el fuerte agarre del omega contra su cuerpo. Quizá Yuri también estaba despertando con aquellas memorias porque se incorporó para besar lentamente a Otabek.

— Regresaré a mi habitación, si mi abuelo no se ha levantado estaremos a salvo — sonrió riendo por lo bajo, Otabek gimió cuando Yuri intentó moverse y lo abrazó fuerte, estaba riendo también.

— Vamos, no quiero morir todavía — con pesadumbre y pereza lo soltó dejando que Yuri se levantara, en realidad no estaban en absoluto preocupados. Una muestra de eso fue que el omega se puso la playera de Otabek y no la suya propia, apretando seductoramente la tela contra su nariz mientras observaba al alfa colocarse sus pantalones de vuelta

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando la puerta del estudio, que se había convertido en la habitación de Otabek, se abrió, Yuri se asomó primero con curiosidad seguido con cautela por el alfa, la casa estaba silenciosa y la delicada luz matutina apenas se colaba vagamente por las ventanas. El omega giró el rostro a Otabek guiñándole con picaría, puso un dedo sobre sus labios y siseó suavemente para que no hiciera ruido. El pecho de ambos palpitaba con la emoción de quienes acaban de hacer una travesura y se están saliendo con la suya.

— Prepararé el desayuno — Yuri anunció victorioso, como si comenzar con la rutina de la mañana y encontrarlos a ambos en ella fuera la coartada perfecta, salvándolos de la sospecha de su abuelo, aunque el hecho de que todavía tenía la playera de Otabek como única prenda no ayudaría en nada. El alfa asintió y Yuri se alejó hacia la cocina moviendo tentadoramente sus caderas, sus largas y níveas piernas parcialmente desnudas, pues el borde de la playera apenas cubría debajo de sus muslos, el kazajo tuvo que reprimir un gruñido ante eso, recordando cómo la noche anterior había tenido esas pequeñas caderas entre sus manos.

Después de que el ruso desapareció en la cocina Otabek se asomó a la habitación de Yuri, asegurándose de que los cachorros estaban dormidos, ni siquiera habían notado la ausencia de su padre omega. Las pequeñas respiraciones de los pequeños eran el único arrullo en la solitaria habitación, aún iban a dormir por unas horas más. El kazajo cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

— Ugh.... Otabek... — un lastimero llamado del rubio desde la cocina, el alfa respondió a él inmediatamente adoptando un estado de alerta y fue hasta su encuentro. Yuri le dirigió una mirada de conmoción y luego señaló una pequeña hojita sostenida con imanes en el refrigerador. Otabek se acercó para examinarla.

_"Desayunaré afuera._

_Abran las ventanas y aireen un poco la casa,  
_ _que no apeste cuando regrese._

_Nikolai."_

Otabek se puso pálido, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado ante la perspectiva de saber que el gran alfa ruso los había descubierto y sobretodo olido. El kazajo se veía enfermo, al punto del colapso como si fuese a caer desmayado en cualquier momento, Yuri no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas por lo mal que se veía ahora el mayor.

— Yura, cállate. Esto es serio — replicó Otabek ofendido por la reacción del menor.

—Está bien, hagamos lo que dice y quizá no mencione una palabra cuando regrese — el rubio dijo entre risas y se acercó, colocándose de puntitas para depositar un alegre beso en los labios del mayor, las manos de Otabek se movieron instintivamente para sujetar el cuerpo del omega — Asegurémonos de tener más cuidado la próxima vez —ronroneó sobre sus labios con esa coqueta sonrisa adornando los suyos, el mayor tarareo en respuesta no creyendo que después de esto hubiera una  _próxima vez_ pero su lado alfa se removió ante la perspectiva.

Abrieron las ventanas de la casa y se dispusieron a hacer limpieza antes de que los cachorros despertaran, hubo un excesivo uso de sustancias aromatizantes, ninguno de los dos sabía hasta qué grado el olor de su apareamiento había impregnado la casa, especialmente porque era natural en ellos que el lugar donde se sintieran cómodos oliera a ambos, así que solo podían adivinar cuanto aromatizante iban a gastar.

Habían pasado un par de horas, la casa olía fresca e insípida,  _"como una casa de betas"_  Otabek pensó arrugando la nariz, no le gustaba en lo absoluto, prefería el olor de Yuri presente en todo momento, pero no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que este se impregnara nuevamente con naturalidad.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Otabek se puso en estado de alerta todavía un poco asustado por la reacción que el anciano alfa tendría en cuanto los viera. Yuri sonrió a Otabek intentando calmarlo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, aún vestía cómodamente la playera del mayor pero se arrepintió inmediatamente al abrir.

— Viktor... — nombró en una exhalación de sorpresa. Un violento impulso de protección fue la primera reacción de Otabek detrás de él. El exceso de detergente había bloqueado su olfato momentáneamente impidiéndole prever la llegada del alfa ruso, la presencia de este solo lo hacía sentir más enfermo y ansioso, culpó a los supresores de aroma, se sentía vulnerable pues bajo esos efectos se sentía sometido inmediatamente al dominio de Viktor.

— Hola, Yuri, no quería... interrumpirlos... — el mayor dijo pasando sus ojos desde Yuri hasta Otabek. El rubio supo lo que vio, por supuesto, estaba vistiendo la playera de Otabek y él solo sus pantalones, más allá de eso, sus aromas aún estaban sobre el otro. Hubo una muy sutil reacción de Viktor que Otabek notó y para Yuri pasó desapercibida o simplemente ignoró — Vengo por los cachorros... me preocupé cuando no te encontré en casa pero asumí que estarías aquí.

—Había olvidado que era hoy... — el rubio intentó recuperar su compostura a pesar de que todavía había conmoción en él — Yo... lo siento, Viktor. No te avisé que estaría aquí.

— Está bien, han pasado muchas cosas estas semanas ¿no? — el alfa ruso miró a Otabek y este trató de no reaccionar a su mirada — Escuché que concursarás en los nacionales — volvió su vista al rubio y le sonrió.

— Sí, yo... hum... ¿Quieres pasar? — El omega ofreció, se sentía incómodo hablar con él parado en el umbral de la puerta, con la ropa de Otabek puesta y el alfa nervioso detrás de él, por una parte agradeció que el kazajo estuviera en supresores de aroma porque Viktor no podía percibir la ansiedad en su aroma como Yuri podía hacerlo a través de su corazón.

— Gracias. Con permiso — aceptó entrando en la casa.

— Buenos días, señor Nikiforov — Otabek saludó tan cortés como pudo sonar.

— Buenos días, Otabek — Viktor devolvió el saludo como si apenas hubiera notado su presencia allí.

—  _Beka_  — Yuri llamó la atención del kazajo ofreciendo un suave apretón en su mano, percibiendo su inquietud e intentando distraerlo de ella — ¿Podrías hacer un poco de café? — le pidió pero no lo soltó inmediatamente, sino que el omega se mantuvo un momento acariciando cariñosamente el dorso de su mano brindándole confort al mayor, finalmente Otabek asintió con tranquilidad.

Viktor no pareció prestar atención al gesto y tomó asiento en el amplio sofá, cuando su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a la pareja, Yuri y Otabek caminaron desapareciendo por lados opuestos.

Minutos más tarde el rubio salió de su habitación ataviado con una vestimenta más propia, llevaba sus pantalones de entrenamiento negros y su camisa negra, seguramente para ir más tarde a la pista de hielo, entre sus brazos llevaba a sus cachorros, Yulia se acurrucaba en su hombro aún dormida y Nikolai se frotaba sus ojitos acabando de ser despertado. Viktor se apresuró a encontrarse con ellos, Nikolai parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocer a su padre alfa e inmediatamente después se lanzó hacia adelante abriendo sus bracitos para ser cargado por el mayor. La inclinación de su bebé hizo a Yuri casi caer, haciendo uso de todo su equilibrio para sostener a sus pequeños y así mismo, Viktor llegó a su lado rápidamente tomando a Nikolai y presionando su cuerpo contra el de Yuri para darle apoyo.

El omega se apartó rápidamente en cuanto pudo hacerlo, no sin agradecer al padre de sus cachorros, sus músculos ligeramente resentidos por el movimiento tan brusco, como si hubiera hecho un mal salto y se hubiera forzado a no caer. Yulia había comenzado removerse con inquietud, gimoteando por ser despertada de esa manera, apenas sus ojitos enfocaron también alzó su brazo hacia Viktor, el alfa los tomó entre sus brazos a ambos con más facilidad que Yuri.

— ¿Se han portado bien? Los he extrañado — Viktor habló con cariño a sus pequeños quienes rieron y se aferraron a él sin dudarlo. Yuri los miró, el ruso mayor se dirigió de vuelta al sofá y puso a los pequeños en el suelo atrayendo la cesta con juguetes para entretenerlos, rápidamente ellos tomaron juguetes de dentro y comenzaron a jugar, había mucha alegría en ambos y muchas veces exigían la atención de su padre alfa agitando los juguetes en su dirección para que jugara con ellos, ambos sonreían abiertamente con sus adorables boquitas.

Otabek apareció al poco tiempo con una bandeja de plata y tres tazas de café, crema y una tacita llena de azúcar con una cuchara sobre ella. La puso con cuidado en la mesita de sala y acercó una taza al borde próximo a Viktor quien asintió en agradecimiento, sus manos ocupadas en los juegos de sus cachorros. Otabek acercó una taza a Yuri y este la tomó agradeciéndole en un susurro mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá de frente, de una forma tan íntimamente cercana que una parte del kazajo se preguntó si estaría bien en esa situación, mientras que la otra, su parte alfa, se sintió orgulloso por la acción del omega.

— Viktor... — Yuri pronunció después de un rato, consiguiendo la atención de ambos alfas — Otabek y yo pensábamos buscar una nueva casa después de los nacionales — el alfa de Kazajistán lo miró significativamente, no esperaba que el tema fuera abordado de esta manera tan directa, especialmente en este momento — Así que puedes cancelar el contrato del departamento — el rubio apretó las manos en puños mientras hablaba, decirlo era difícil, Yuri sabía que no podía regresar a un nido que antes les hubiera pertenecido. No, con Otabek a su lado, su instinto lo empujaba a crear un nido nuevo, uno que oliera a ambos, que fuera solo de ellos.

Aunque no era fácil para él dejar atrás todo lo que su viejo nido había representado, alguna vez fue feliz en ese lugar y mirando a Viktor, incluso ahora, no hacía más que complicarlo todo, el lazo que compartió con el alfa ruso jamás podría ser borrado del todo, ahora lo sabía. Pudo ver la lucha interna de Viktor al respecto, se quedó en silencio, mirándolo muy quieto durante un largo momento, también estaba siendo difícil para él. Finalmente asintió brindándoles una sonrisa.

—Es una idea estupenda, Yuri — felicitó con el mejor tono de voz alegre que pudo hacer, esto provocó un vuelco en el corazón del rubio porque sabía que estaba forzándose a aceptarlo — ¿Sería mucha molestia si te pido que esperes un poco para que pueda acompañarte? — fue muy cauteloso al pronunciar sus palabras pero no dejó de hacerlo con firmeza, tanto Yuri como Otabek se sorprendieron por eso, el kazajo se obligó a permanecer en silencio mientras era Yuri quien se inclinaba con el ceño suavemente fruncido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No quiero interponerme entre ustedes, merecen ser felices después de todo lo que ha sucedido — La voz de Viktor seguía siendo calma y cautelosa, suave para no provocar una reacción innecesaria, acariciaba las cabecitas de sus cachorros de vez en cuando — ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería que los cachorros pudieran ir y venir hacia nosotros con naturalidad? No quiero alejarme de ellos, Yuri, ni de ti — lo miró con sinceridad, incluso sostuvo la mirada de Otabek para que supiera que no dudaba de sus palabras — Pensé que podríamos considerar comprar casas vecinas. Yuuri está dispuesto, él ama a los cachorros tanto como sé que Otabek lo hace. Sé que es difícil ahora, es solo... quería que lo consideraras. Piénsalo y cuando termine el nacional, dime lo que has decidido, sea lo que sea. Si no quieres hacerlo está bien pero si aceptas esperemos a Yuuri para ir todos juntos.

Había tensión en la sala, solamente rota por las risas de los pequeños cachorros que jugaban a los pies de Viktor y que, de vez en cuando, acercaban un juguete hacia los tres adultos, Otabek acarició el cabello rubio de Yulia cuando se acercó dándole un cochecito.

— Él no está aquí hoy — Yuri reconoció después de un momento, el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, como si hubiera olfateado el aire en busca de algún indicio del otro omega.

— Yuuri está en Japón.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a los otros dos.

— Va a participar en el nacional japonés, originalmente no tendría que hacerlo dado que quedó en segundo lugar el Gran Prix pasado, pero ya que las olimpiadas serán el próximo año tiene que competir contra los demás patinadores de su país para ser considerado — Viktor explicó ante las sorpresa de ambos.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con él? — indagó Yuri con cauta curiosidad.

— Es mi semana con los cachorros — el mayor respondió como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¡Eres su entrenador!

— Confío en Yuuri, sé que podrá hacerlo bien incluso sino estoy ahí, además... — Viktor se inclinó para levantar a Nikolai y sentarlo en su pierna, acercándose para abrazar a su pequeño — ¡Además vamos a ir a apoyar a papá en su regreso al hielo! — el mayor sonrió, tomando las manitas de su pequeño y levantándolas en un gesto de  _¡hurra!_  que hicieron reír al cachorrito, tanto su padre alfa como él tenían esa sonrisa en forma de corazón dirigida específicamente hacia Yuri. Yulia en los brazos de Otabek se carcajeó al ver la expresión en su padre y su hermanito, imitando la sonrisa aun cuando se estaba chupando el dedo.

Yuri sintió la tensión en sus hombros desaparecer, un cálido sentimiento se había instalado en su corazón al ver sus expresiones. Sus cachorritos, Otabek y Viktor ahí, toda sensación incómoda se había esfumado casi por completo aunque no se explicaba por qué. Por qué era tan fácil sentirse bien entre ellos, sentirse protegido por ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento la demora! Tuve un bloqueo :( y después se me juntaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que salió el trailer de la nueva expansión de mi videojuego favorito y estuve una semana con el hype a full, parece que las cosas están calmándose por fin y puedo sentarme a escribir como debe ser. Siento mucho la espera y me siento profundamente agradecida por su paciencia y las recomendaciones que me han dado ;) son maravillosas y se me está complicando escoger una sola ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! 
> 
> Espero que el capítulo les guste ^^ y compense un poco el largo tiempo de espera, gracias por todo el amor y apoyo recibido.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta semanita traeré fics y actualización :) este fanfic está prácticamente completo y tendrá 23 capítulos, espero que sea de su gusto y puedan acompañarme ^^ ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
